Evangelion,The Children of Humanity:Guardian Angel
by Eva Unit-U
Summary: This is diffrent from the first one I put up. There is ACC, OCC and alot of other things but I think some people will enjoy it. No summary, just read it. My first fic. Please R&R.
1. George’s Entrance

Story: Evangelion, The Children of Humanity: Guardian Angel Chapter 1: George's Entrance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Evangelion and its characters. All I own are my own characters and the plot. So in layman's terms...Please don't sue me! I have nothing!  
  
A/N: I'm dedicating this to my friend St Pika, whose fic was the first I ever read, and so far still the best I've ever read. And I am very thankful for the help he gave me in the making of this story. And also my friend Koco, who is always there for me.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////  
  
SEELE 7: He has arrived...  
  
SEELE2: The guardian? He is ready? What of his Evangelion?  
  
SEELE 9: Yes, the guardian and his Eva unit have been sent, for it must be this way. But how will his presence will affect our plans?  
  
SEELE 1: The Dead Sea Scrolls have foretold that his role will affect the outcome, but to who's advantage? Uncertain.  
  
SEELE 6: Let us adjourn for now.  
  
All SEELEs: Agreed.  
  
They fade to black.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////  
  
Shinji Ikari left Nerv HQ late at night, exhausted after rigorous hours of Synch tests. Doctor Akagi had insisted they conduct more test in preparation for the coming of the twelfth Angel. With him are his friends and fellow pilots, Ayanimi Rei, and Asuka Langley Sohryu. As they make their way through the dark deserted streets of Tokyo-Three, they come upon an alleyway that'll lead them to Rei's apartment. They had not given the fact that Rei's neighborhood was to say, the worst you can find in this city very much thought.  
  
They were talking, and did not notice the five young and scruffy looking men that were slowly surrounding them until the leader spoke.  
  
"Hey punks, don't you know it's past your curfew?" he taunted in a baby voice. His fellows laughed, and he continued in a normal voice, "If you wanna past through this alley, you gotta pay a fee." The pilots knew they were trapped, and to make things worse, they did not have any cash on them. 'Not that it would have helped much anyway.' Shinji thought. The gang's leader had lost his patience, "If you can't pay us in yen, we'll just have to have some fun with the redhead and the albino!" he growled.  
  
The gang started to tighten the circle, while grinning evilly, eyeing Asuka's beautiful body. Shinji, for the first time in his life, does something that isn't cowardly, he jumps in front of the girls and yells, "Back of! You're not touching them!" He put up his fists, ready for a fight.  
  
The gang laughed at this pathetic attempt and one of them knocks him into a nearby dumpster. "SHINJI!" the girls cried. "You should be worrying about yourselves bitch," the leader said. Rei and Asuka backed into a wall, praying for Section two to appear, all the while readying themselves for the worst.  
  
"Actually, you are the ones who should be concerned." Said a new voice. The would-be rapists turn around and Rei and Asuka also look up. The voice came from a boy at the mouth of the alley, he was about six feet in height, and was dressed most unusually. He had on a pair of sharp looking sunglasses despite the lateness of the night, slick black hair combed to the back of his head, a t-shirt with the rock symbol splashed across it, a skull buckled belt with gun holsters attached, in them were two duel MAC10 Ingrams, high combat boots, and to top it off a long black trench coat.  
  
The leader of the gang tried to act clam. "Who the fuck are you!? Don't be messing with us asshole!"  
  
The boy merely raised an eyebrow, "Leave the children alone, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you continue." He said in a low voice.  
  
The leader was really pissed of now, "Jump him!" he roared. The gang turned around from the two girls and lunged at the newcomer. With super human speed, he grabbed two by the throat and twisted their necks, dropping them he did a back flip and kicked two more in the chest, sending them flying out the alley. He landed on his feet and dashed forward and grabbed the leader by his throat and, lifting him at least three feet of the ground, slammed him against the wall.  
  
"You and what's left of your lackeys are not to approach these children again." He growled, "next time, I will not be as forgiving." With that he send the former leader of the now dissolved gang shooting out of the alley and into a pile of garbage bags.  
  
The boy now turned to the two frightened pilots and he spoke, this time in a concerned voice, which eased the two a little. "I am sorry for frightening you, are any of you besides Ikari injured?" he asked, they shook their heads, "We are well, thank you." Rei managed. The boy smiled and walked over to the dumpster that held a unconscious Shinji.  
  
"Hmmm, nothing lasting, just minor bruises. He'll be fine in a few days." The boy said. "Come, let's get you all home, can the Second Child look after Ikari?" Asuka nodded and they left together, the boy led them toward his vehicle , a black Hummer H1 with a large chrome Skull on the grill.  
  
The girls got in the back and the boy put Shinji in after them then headed for the driver's door. They got on their way, he never asked where they lived but they could tell he was driving towards Rei's apartment.  
  
"Thank you again, had you not come when you did..." Rei began "We would have been force by those bastards to... anyway, we owe you." Asuka finished. "Don't worry about it, if anything I was late or else Shinji would not have been harmed." The boy replied from the front. "It's fine, that baka gets worst from me every morning." Asuka laughed. "But we got to ask you, who exactly are you?" The boy said nothing.  
  
He drove silently until they were in front of Rei's apartment. Then he said, "I am George, I just started work at Nerv so you will be seeing me a lot from now on." "Huh? You work at Nerv? Are you with Section two?" Asuka asked.  
  
Rei kept silent, for she'd known already. She had noticed a file on top of the Dashboard with the Nerv logo on it.  
  
"No, I am the pilot of the new Evangelion unit that just arrived from the U.S. branch," the two gasped. With that he let Rei out and after making sure she was safe in her home, droved to Major Katsuragi's place and escorted Asuka up while carrying Shinji on his shoulder. The major appeared to be out so George dropped Shinji in his bed, and left after a quick goodbye to Asuka. He returned to his Hummer and headed towards Nerv, his temporary housing.  
  
Back at Nerve, Section 2 had reported to Ikari. "So, the Angel of Miracles graces us with his presence at last..." he said with a smile.  
  
A/N: Not much to say...Just keep your flames to yourself, you don't have to like it.  
  
Next Chapter: The New Guy 


	2. The New Guy

Story: Evangelion, The Children of Humanity: Guardian Angel  
  
Chapter 2: The New Guy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Evangelion and its characters. All I own are my own characters and the plot. So in layman's terms...Please don't sue me! I have nothing!  
  
A/N: The characters are going to be a little OOC in this stage and I'll try to keep it to a minimum but I can't say how this is gonna work. I have to do this otherwise my plans for the story won't work out. And please do not review this with criticism about "ACC" and "Mary Sue". There's worst than mine in the fanfiction database. And you may like the ending. But, then again, I can't stop you...  
  
The next morning, Asuka went into Shinji's room to wake him up for school. Despite his condition, he was in no way hurt badly enough to skip school.  
  
"Wake up Shinji," said a irritated Second Child "I was up all night yester- well, this morning tending to your bruises while you were out cold. And I have to wake you up!?"  
  
The Third Child stirred and eventually got up, scared of what the German redhead would do to him if they were late for school because of him. Due to the fact that he was injured and all, he had not cooked anything for breakfast or for their lunch at school later. This, was reason enough for Asuka to kick his ass and he had no intention of angering her anymore. He mumbled a good morning and dashed to the bathroom to clean up and get ready. Asuka was changed and ready to go, hating to wait and do nothing, she went to the kitchen to get something to munch on for breakfast. Misato had not returned all night and was nowhere to be seen now.  
  
Shinji comes out a minute later dressed and looking a little better.  
  
"Hurry up you idiot!" yelled Asuka.  
  
Shinji ran out the door after Asuka and they both sped to class without stop. They made it with only seconds to spare. An annoyed class rep was about to say something when the sensei walked in.  
  
"Stand!" "Bow!" "Sit!" commanded class rep Horiki.  
  
The class followed her instructions, just like everyday and began to zone out due to the fact that the sensei's Second Impact lecture was sure to be uneventful, just like everyday.  
  
"Class," croaked the old man "today, we have a new addition to the class. Please welcome George Anderson, who's just transferred from America."  
  
The class, including the three pilots gasped. In the doorway stood the boy from last night, dressed just as before, but he at least had taken the guns and holsters off. But still the sensei and the class rep did not find his wardrobe appropriate.  
  
"We have uniforms and a dress code here." said Horiki through clenched teeth. He looked at her through his dark sunglasses. Without showing any response he moved towards the front desk and showed a plastic card to the sensei.  
  
"Special, uh... arrangements, have been made." He said with a smile. The sensei glanced at the card and his eyes went wide, with the class itching to find out what is on it.  
  
"I...I...see...Very well, do as you please. Just try not to be too distracting." "Of course." George said, he bowed, then turned and moved up the isles and settled in a seat in the very back. Curious glances made their way towards him but he acted like he did not notice. His glance was focused on the three pilots and he switched back and forth. Finally he opened the laptop in front of him and began to type.  
  
Rei, Shinji and Asuka all received an invitation to a chat room by a George/Unit/U. They responded. (George/Unit/U=George, Redbeauty=Asuka, BlueSwimmer=Rei, and CelloLover=Shinji)  
  
George/Unit/U: Hello pilots, are you all well this morning?  
  
BlueSwimmer: I am well.  
  
Redbeauty: Hell no! I've been looking after that perverted baka all morning!  
  
CelloLover: Sorry...  
  
BlueSwimmer: What did you show the sensei?  
  
George/Unit/U: Haha, people usually shut up when you flash a Nerv card, especially if it belongs to a Major/Pilot.  
  
BlueSwimmer||Redbeauty||CelloLover: Major!?  
  
George/Unit/U: Uh...long story, but in short, I was only given the rank because it was necessary in order for me to perform my duties.  
  
Redbeauty: Which is...?  
  
George/Unit/U: It is not...you will find out soon.  
  
Redbeauty: Hump. See if I care.  
  
BlueSwimmer||CelloLover: What are you doing here?  
  
George/Unit/U: Sigh, Commander Ikari will explain, I am to take you all to Nerv HQ right after class. There, Commander Ikari will debrief you on what's the situation is with me.  
  
Redbeauty: Oh come on! Spill it, now!  
  
George/Unit/U: Have patience Sohryu, as I said, this afternoon. Try not to be late.  
  
George/Unit/U has signed off.  
  
Redbeauty: What the? How dare he!  
  
CelloLover: Forget it Asuka, we'll find out after school.  
  
BlueSwimmer: I am very interested in knowing what's going on.  
  
CelloLover: Yeah...he saved us yesterday, right?  
  
Redbeauty: Yeah, but you know Shinji, that was very brave of you. Jumping in between that punk and us. Maybe there's hope for you after all!  
  
CelloLover: Thanks...  
  
BlueSwimmer: Yes Ikari, that was most brave of you. Thank you.  
  
CelloLover: Sigh. But I got knocked out, just like that...  
  
BlueSwimmer: You tried, the gang member was physically stronger than you. It was not your fault.  
  
Redbeauty: Wondergirl's right, don't beat yourself up over it.  
  
CelloLover: Thanks again. Oh I think we're out of time...  
  
The bell rang, and the students filed out to lunch. The pilots closed their laptops and glanced at George, who was making his way towards...the staff lounge?  
  
"Should we tell him? Maybe it's because he's new and doesn't know the way." Shinji turned to the other two.  
  
"We should, it's only polite..." Rei said. Asuka said nothing, just looked at Shinji. They went after him, and when they got to the staff lounge their eyes bulged. George was sitting with some teachers and appeared to be having a serious discussion with the principal.  
  
He spotted them and said farewell to the principal, and made his way towards them.  
  
"Hello, were you looking for me?" he asked. They stared at him, their eyes still wide.  
  
Then Rei spoke, "George-san, what are you doing here?"  
  
George smiled and shook his head, "I am simply reassuring the principal that I would not cause any chaos and disrupt the learning environment. He's still concerned, but I convinced him." He laughed "Whether it was my reassurance or my rank that convince him I do not know. If you guys want to continue taking why don't you all join me for lunch? I'm quite starved and I don't think you guys had anything yet either."  
  
The three accepted and followed George to the cafeteria, they found a table and sat down. George left for a minute and returned with four plates of food, one of them a salad, and sat down. "Thanks." the pilots said. George smiled and motioned them to dig in. After a few bites Rei spoke again.  
  
"How did you know that I did not eat meat?" George did not look up from his plate. "I read all of your files before I came to Japan. Did you not wondered how I knew your names last night?"  
  
"Of course, but not until afterwards. There was too much stuff going on when it happened for us to think straight." Asuka said.  
  
"I see." George said. "Well, continuing with what we were talking about earlier, I am not a student. In fact, like Miss Sohryu here, I have already completed collage and university. I majored in Psychology and Philosophy." "What!?" Shinji and Asuka exclaimed. Rei did not respond. "How old are you?" the two demanded.  
  
"I am currently eighteen, next December, I will turn nineteen." He replied, chuckling lightly at the two's astonished faces.  
  
"How are you able to pilot Eva?" said Rei "Only those born after second impact can Synch with an Eva."  
  
George looked at Ayanimi, "You would pick up on that...yes well, again, this is a special case. The commander himself will debrief you. I was told not to say anything until then." Asuka was about to open her mouth when the bell rang. "Well, I enjoyed having lunch with you all. I'll pick you up at the front of the school to go to Nerv this afternoon." He left for the classroom and was quickly followed by the pilots.  
  
The rest of the day passed without much except for the occasional glances at George from the students. When the bell rang again for the end of the lesson, George swept out to the car park and drove around to pick up the three pilots and they headed towards Nerv HQ.  
  
A/N: Argh, if you have the thoughts "ACC" or anything like that save it. Just finish the damn story before you pass judgment you hypocrites.  
  
Next Chapter: Changes 


	3. Changes

Story: Evangelion, The Children of Humanity: Guardian Angel Chapter 3: Changes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Evangelion and its characters. All I own are my own characters and the plot. So in layman's terms...Please don't sue me! I have nothing!  
  
A/N: Here's chapter three.  
  
The group arrived at Nerv in little time. 'Impossible', the pilots thought 'someone who drives more recklessly than Misato, the pedestrians of Tokyo- Three are doomed.' They wobbled to the entrance while George went the other way. Only when they reached the elevator did they notice he was no longer present.  
  
"Where did George-san go?" Shinji asked, looking at Ayanimi, hoping she was more observant than Asuka or himself.  
  
"I do not know, I was too preoccupied with the dizziness and an overwhelming sense of abdominal pain." She said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Asuka?" Shinji turned.  
  
"Nope, same here..." she managed to get out before she leaned over the side of the elevator and unloaded her lunch from earlier.  
  
"It does not matter," Rei stated "we are probably suppose to see the commander alone anyways." Shinji agreed, then turned to see how Asuka was. She was still leaning over the side, though she had stop barfing. He patted her on the back and earned a smack on the back of the head for "taking advantage of her when she was sick" as Asuka had put it.  
  
They reached the end of the ride at last and navigated their way through the complex hallways of Nerv to Commander Ikari's office. This was a place avoided by most of the staff unless absolutely necessary. They came in front of the doors with the nameplate: 'Supreme Commander Ikari'. Rei, having done this many times before, pushed the green button on the control pad next to the door. A moment later, after the security camera looked over them, the commander's cold voice answered. "Enter." They went in, feeling a cold chill when they passed the doors to the office. Which slammed shut by themselves the moment all three of them were inside. Shinji was close to wetting his pants and Asuka was looking at the desk with the overstuffed chair, positioned with the back facing them with interest.  
  
Rei looked emotionless from her appearance, but inside, she was thinking 'Dramatic bastard, probably wasted ten minutes setting up just for the sake of intimidation."  
  
They approached the desk, with Asuka practically dragging Shinji with her. Gendo did not turn his chair around until they were at the edge of the desk. Even when he did he did it slowly, and when he was fully turned he placed his hands in his trademarked "Gendo style" position. Rei repeated her thoughts to herself. Gendo looked over them from behind his tinted glasses, and did not speak for a while. When Asuka and Shinji were starting to get really uncomfortable he finally spoke.  
  
"You have met the new pilot, George?" he said in a voice that was so lacking of emotion to the point that only Rei or a computer could have come close to it.  
  
"Yes, for the first time yesterday. When he saved us from an attack from a gang near my residence. And again just now at school." answered Rei. For a time now their relationship had begun to grown distant, while Rei's relationship with the other pilots had grown closer. This fact pissed Gendo off greatly but he thought, 'It should not affect the scenario, as long as she still obey orders.' And did nothing about it.  
  
"Ah yes," he said continuing "I read the report. So you have noticed that George is...unusual, yes?" he got no response from any of them.  
  
"Very well," he said "I will brief you on the situation. I would have Dr. Akagi do it but she is busy with ah...pressing matters."  
  
He paused, "As I was saying George is the pilot of the Evangelion unit from America which arrived two days ago. No doubt you are wondering how it is possible, with him being born four years before second impact. When he was young, about six years of age. He was observed by a member of the Marduk organization while visiting America for potential pilots as a very unique child. Further testing confirmed that George had heightened brain activity. Meaning he had a sort of...edge, spotting patterns, more focus, mind over matter, that kind of stuff. At the age of nine, after three years of physical and mental training, we decided to test his abilities with an Eva. We brought him to Japan's Nerv testing facilities, as we were the only ones with Evas ready for testing. Despite Naoko Akagi's insistence that it would not work, that he was born four years too early we went through with the test. Before we even got him in the plug it was evident he could synch with the Eva. It had activated by itself and had opened its hatch without any orders to do so. We put him in the plug and started a basic synch test program. We all felt our jaws drop at the readings."  
  
He smiled, which surprised the three greatly. But they were too caught up in the story to say anything. "The Magi told us that he was synching at one- hundred percent. We though that it was impossible, we tore the computer drives out and checked the equipment a dozen times and retested even more then that. The data remained unchanged, George was perfectly in synch with the Eva. It was then that we designated him the Fourth Child as Rei had already been named the First and was undergoing training, the Second was to be the daughter of our head scientist in the German branch, Professor Kyoko Zeppline Sohyru." Asuka stiffened at the mention of her mother. "The Third would have to be my son and pilot of Unit-01." Shinji wondered for a moment whether to ask why and decided that he wouldn't get an answer anyway.  
  
Gendo continued, "Therefore, George became the Forth Child. Then he was sent back to America to continue his training. We also decided to build another Evangelion for him as there are only three in development at the time. You do not need the specifics, only that it was finished a year ago. One year of testing then it was rushed here. Along with three experimental Mass Production units from our branch in China."  
  
(A/N: Not the MPs sent by SEELE!)  
  
"Why three more?" asked Asuka, "There are no more pilots."  
  
"Oh but there are," Gendo said with a rather evil looking smirk "I believe you know them, Ms. Horaki, Mr. Aida, and Mr. Suzuhara were chosen as the Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh Child respectively."  
  
"WHAT!" the three pilots were in total shock, George's story, their friends dragged into the hell that was Eva, it was too much.  
  
"Oh, one more thing." Gendo said, this time, his grin could've sent the devil himself crawling back to his hell. "All pilots are to be moved into a residence provided by Nerv under George's charge effective immediately. Your belongings have already been moved from Colonel Katsuragi's place."  
  
"Colonel?" Shinji asked "You mean Major?" Gendo stared at his son "I think I know my own staff's ranks." He stated coldly "Katsuragi was promoted two days ago. The reason being that George had been given the rank of Major so he could more effectively protect his new charges. I think we are done here. You're all dismissed. George will pick you and the new pilots up and take you to your new residence."  
  
"You bastard! How could you decide all this without even asking us!" Asuka shrieked.  
  
Gendo looked very angry, even Rei was concerned. "I need not ask for your opinions when I make changes! It is with your safety in mind that these arrangements were made. And you will follow them Second, or you will find yourself stripped of your pilot status!"  
  
Asuka was lost for words, Rei and Shinji did not want to enrage her anymore and said nothing. It was then that someone knocked and then George poked his head into the office.  
  
"Sorry Commander Ikari, are you finished with them?" he asked.  
  
Gendo glared at Asuka before telling George "Yes, get them out off my sight."  
  
George put a hand on Shinji's shoulder and motioned with his head towards the door. Shinji nodded and along with Rei, went for the door. George looked at Asuka who hadn't moved an inch. He came up next to her and asked "Are you coming Pilot Sohyru?" she looked at his face and clamed down a little, after all, George couldn't be that bad. Maybe it would be okay.  
  
"Yeah...and please, stop calling me so formally. My name is Asuka."  
  
"Sorry Asuka, let's go." With a last exchange of venomous glares with the commander, she turned on her heel and stormed out the office. George followed without a backwards look at the commander and went after his new charges.  
  
As the door shuts, a figure enters the office from another doorway. This man came up behind Gendo and stood for a moment.  
  
Then he spoke, "Well, that story was load of bullshit. Even more so than Rei's story. Is all this really necessary Ikari?"  
  
Gendo sat in his "Gendo Position" for a minute without a response, then he answered, "Yes Fuyuzuki, the Dead Sea Scrolls have foretold that with the passing of the eleventh the guardian will arrive. He's role is still unclear but it is his influence on the children that will matter. And I doubt that anyone will accept that we found him already like this two years ago. His Evangelion was a failed Unit, without a human soul, it was headed for the graveyard. Only an Angel can harness the raw power of a soulless Evangelion."  
  
"The Guardian Angel, is he one of the seventeen?" Fuyuzuki asked.  
  
"No, he is different from those, it is said that he is the Angel that watches over children. He will protect them, again, this will have an yet uncertain effect on the final outcome." Gendo said. The sub-commander said nothing.  
  
The pilots were in a van supplied by Nerv, they had just picked up the new pilots Toji, Kensuke, and Asuka. Turns out they had been approached after school by some Nerv officials, Kensuke had signed up before the guy was even finished explaining. Toji agreed in the end and he assured Hikari that they would be in it together along with Shinji and the other two pilots. They had been in Doctor Akagi's lab receiving a full body examination. The Children were talking excitedly and were sharing a feeling of exhaustion from being barraged by information and surprises. George had entered an area a little outside of the city and finally pulled into a driveway.  
  
"Welcome to our new home." He announced from the front.  
  
Except for George and Ayanimi, they all jumped out of their seats to see their new home. It was beautiful, there was a ten foot gate surrounding the entire premises, that premises was the size of two football fields, it had a large yard in the front with the house in the center of the property, behind it the back yard consisted of a tennis court and a swimming pool with beach chairs. They went inside to find the house even better on the inside. It had twelve rooms and two stories. On the first were the living room, dinning room, family room, and kitchen. On the upper level were seven rooms for each of the pilots, and an extra room that was empty. Connected to the main house was a garage and another smaller house. In that one was a fully equipped gym and an armory.  
  
They were still looking over their new home with awe when George insisted that they go to bed as they all had tests scheduled for tomorrow. With that they each went to their own rooms, which had their names on it so they didn't fight over them. Their luggage were already inside as the commander had said but they were all too tired to unpack and each fell on their beds and were asleep in moments. George checked on all of them and returned to his own room. He powered up his terminal and contacted Nerv to report to the commander that all was well. Then he checked over the house's security systems and turned to bed himself, thinking about the fact that he had the responsibility of looking after the six children that were humanity's last hope. 'I cannot allow them to be the sacrifices for this absurd plan, they have already been scarred by the beginnings of the plan. If it continues, their minds will eventually be shattered.' He thought.  
  
A/N: Sigh, I know people are gonna stab me but I don't care. My friend insisted that I get the full story on the net and tell flamers to stick it up their %#%^$#^s. I'm taking his advice.  
  
Next Chapter: A New Day Arrives 


	4. A New Day Arrives

Story: Evangelion, The Children of Humanity: Guardian Angel Chapter 4: A New Day Arrives  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Evangelion and its characters. All I own are my own characters and the plot. I also don't own G Gundam, or any other Gundam copyrights. And I most defiantly do not own Metallica; I'm just a fan ok? Not making any profits here so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Here's chapter four. Flame me and I'll block you from ever setting foot in any of my fics again.  
  
The whole house woke up to the smell of breakfast. Every one of the children went to his/her own bathroom in their rooms to wash up and change. They went downstairs to find, to no one's surprise, Shinji and Hikari cooking breakfast. Every one sat down to eat, as it was the beginning of the weekend there was no school. They talked about what to do later and it was this time that George walked into the room. He smiled and said a cheerful good morning. He grabbed a piece of toast from the serving plate and was getting something out of the cabinet in the kitchen. He returned with a glass of champagne and sat down. They all looked at him. Asuka and Shinji were of course thinking about whether George had an alcohol problem like Misato. The others were thinking if he was old enough. But they just stared at him.  
  
He didn't seem to notice, being too caught up in the morning paper. "Hey, um, you guys need me to drop you off anywhere?" he asked without looking up. "I need to head to HQ for a meeting with Dr. Akagi."  
  
"Well, we're planning a group trip to the mall," Shinji said. "But we can go on foot, its not too far."  
  
"Forget it, its on the way, get dressed and meet me at the van." Each of the children went to his/her room to change. George, who was fully dressed since he came in, got another glass of champagne. He let out a sigh 'Dumping them on the first day, not a good beginning.' He thought. Sighing once again, he went to the van parked outside.  
  
The children did not take long, in ten minutes they were on the way and another ten minutes they were at the mall. "Wait." Said George as they were getting out. "Here, have fun today." He handed Hikari 12000 yen to split among themselves.  
  
"Whoa! Thanks man!" Toji said.  
  
"Don't sweat it, have fun and call me if you need anything." George said goodbye and drove off.  
  
The group made their way into the crowed mall. There, they decided on their course of action. "I think I'm gonna look at some new purses with Toji." Said Hikari. Toji blushed, "Um, ok...if you wanna, I guess..."  
  
Then Rei spoke, "I would like to go through the music store's latest selections. I have become interested in the music style know as "Techno." The others looked at her like she had flipped. Rei was confused as to the cause to this strange display.  
  
"Um, Rei? Maybe I could accompany you to the music store, and um... I could show you some of the other types of music." Kensuke suggested.  
  
Rei thought that over for a minute, just when Kensuke was about to crack, she said simply, "That is acceptable."  
  
"Way to go Ken-man!" Toji exclaimed, putting Kensuke in a headlock. "Didn't know you had it in you to actually talk to another girl!"  
  
Hikari chose this moment to pull Toji off Kensuke by his ear. "OW! Ow! Ow! Ow! OK! I'm sorry! Please let go!" Toji screamed.  
  
Asuka looked at Toji with a look of pity, "Stooge..." she mumbled under her breath, shaking her head. She then turned to her first roommate, Shinji. "Well Third, right now I'm giving you the honor of going shopping with the great Asuka Langley Sohryu."  
  
"Oh that's a great honor..." Shinji said sarcastically, but in a barely hearable voice.  
  
"What was that Third Child?" Asuka asked in a menacing tone.  
  
"Yes ma'am..." Shinji said in a louder voice.  
  
"Good, that's settled." Asuka said. Hikari gave each person 2000 yen and the pairs headed off on their own.  
  
Meanwhile...at Nerv  
  
"So, doctor, good to see you." Said George, stepping into her office. Ritsuko Akagi did not look up from her terminal.  
  
"Yes, you are just in time. Please remove your coat and shirt and get on the table. I'll be with you in a second." Akagi said without looking.  
  
George did as he was told. The doctor finished whatever she was doing in about five minutes and went to the table.  
  
"So, how are you feeling this time? Any changes?" she asked while getting a needle ready.  
  
"No, I'm feeling a little lightheaded though." Answered George.  
  
"Hmmm...we'll see what this test tells us." She poked the needle into his arm and drew some blood. She then ejected the sample into a tube and then the tube was placed into a large machine by the computer. "Well, I don't see anything unusual, have you been getting enough sleep?" she asked while looking at the screen of her computer.  
  
"Oh around five to six hours average. Its nothing big, I just need a little champagne and I'm good." He said.  
  
"That's not a good idea. Your brain works a little differently than a normal human's and lack of sleep can be very harmful, you need at least eight hours of sleep. Otherwise you'll start to feel dizzy and experience nausea." Akagi scolded.  
  
"I'll do that, are we done with my exam?" George asked.  
  
"Yes, now we just need another test with your Eva." Akagi said.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" George put his shirt and coat on, then came behind the doctor to look at the computer screen.  
  
"It seems the right arm's blade is having trouble retracting. It may be the hydraulics, I'm not sure..." she said, continuing to press different buttons on the keyboard every once in a while. "I also want to double check the 360 degree free motion entry plug to make sure the settings are calibrated correctly."  
  
(A/N: Ok, for those of you who've seen G Gundam, you should know what I'm talking about. Only thing is, a plug suit is more stylish looking!)  
  
"You've never seen this design before, have you?" ask George.  
  
"No, all Evas were to use a standard two control stick and pedals. The rest is done by the pilot's focus via their synch clips. Yours however, is a system that is designed to mimic the pilot's movements. This is a design that is effective only when the pilots has good physical strength and agility and have a fairly high synch ratio. Of course, you fit the description." Ritsuko said.  
  
"At least you know that you're dealing with." He looked out the window to the hanger bay. There, his Eva Unit Ultimate was staring back at him. It looked very much like Unit 01, that's because the original plans for the Test Type Evangelion were sent to America in hopes of creating the ultimate Eva unit. They changed the cockpit, added armor and one side blade on each arm, they also took out part of the armor on the upper thighs to make room for a gun holster on each thigh. And like the pilot, it has two Eva sized Ingram's. The head was the same design, only the armor on it looked different. The horn split into two ends at the end and resembled a two pronged fork, the piece of armor surrounding the head was longer and two short antennas stuck out of the back of the head. Then they gave it a black and dark blue paint job. Lastly, his Eva was the first to incorporate an S2 Engine, it was to pioneer the development of the American Base's next project. Since it had an unlimited power supply, in the place where other Evas had a power socket for the cable, it had a thruster for short flights. Sadly, the base in America had no idea about the Human Personality Brainwave System or 'soul' of the Eva that gives it life. George had simply used his own soul to link with it as both he, and Eva were of Adam, thus he was given Unit-U.  
  
"You better get into your plug suit, you're gonna be in there for a while." Said Akagi, snapping him back to reality.  
  
"Of course." He headed towards the locker room. He stopped at the door. "And if the kids call, patch it through to the com-link in my Eva."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll remember." Said the doctor picking up her coffee and taking a sip. He nodded, and then left.  
  
Back at the mall...  
  
"Asuka! Are you done yet?" Shinji yelled through the dressing room door. Asuka had dragged him through almost every clothing store in the mall and was currently trying out around twenty outfits at a Gap store (do they have those in Japan?).  
  
"NO! DON'T RUSH ME!" Asuka yelled even louder. "AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT PEEKING AT MY NAKED BODY, OR YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE FACING ALL SEVENTEEN ANGLES INSTEAD!" with that a shoe flew from inside the little cubicle Asuka was in and over the space between the door and the ceiling and landed right on top of Shinji's head.  
  
"Ow! I didn't do anything!" Shinji cried.  
  
"That's for the thought! So I'm warning you, you perverted hentai!" Asuka yelled.  
  
"Crazy bitch...worst than a slave driver..." Shinji mumbled. "Why me? I hate God, I hope he chokes from laughing at what he's done to my life." Shinji resumed his seat on the bench outside the dressing room and continued to curse his life, luck, fate, his father and of course, God.  
  
Inside, Asuka is thinking to herself 'Damn pervert! Always the same with males!' then another thought hits her 'except him, he's lived with me for sometime now, and he always kept to himself. I was always the one to bring it up, even when there's a locked door between us. Maybe I'm too hard on him? He has become a little less wimpy since that night, but not a lot. I need to whip him into shape, yeah, that's it!' Asuka was thinking all this without moving. Shinji noticed the lack of sound despite his silent ranting and became concerned.  
  
Risking another rebuke, he asked from his place on the bench, "Asuka? Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." Asuka answered in a voice less loud then she would normally use.  
  
Shinji was confused now 'Wasn't she threatening me not two minutes ago?'  
  
Asuka finally came out and she handed the outfits she had decided on to Shinji. "Carry these for me, would you?"  
  
Shinji stared at her, 'She's asking me to do something, not ordering? Was this the Asuka he knew?'  
  
She notices him staring at her. 'Crap, think of something...' "Um...what are you staring at baka!? I said carry my stuff!" she smacked him on the back of the head, though considerably lighter than usual.  
  
'Oh well, at least she's back...I was thinking for a minute...but this is Asuka, she'd never...' Shinji thought and humbly followed the Second Child to the cash register.  
  
"Oh crap!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Shinji asked from behind the pile he was carrying.  
  
"I don't think I have enough money for all of it." She said looking into her purse.  
  
"Oh is that it? You can have the 2000yen George gave me, I don't need it anyway."  
  
She looked up at him from her rummaging. "Are you sure Shinji?" she asked, surprised that he would do that for her when all she ever do for him is give him a good deal of pain.  
  
"I'm sure Asuka, here take it." He smiled and reached into his pockets and handed Asuka the money then he proceeded to the checkout line. She stood there, feeling remorse for the things she's done to him in the past for absolutely no reason except to satisfy her pride and ego. She got in line with him.  
  
"Thank you Shinji."  
  
"No problem Asuka."  
  
"Toji, what do you think of this one?" Hikari asked.  
  
Poor Toji was almost in the same situation as his friend Shinji, but Hikari was not as brutal as Asuka, and she was not trying out clothes. She was trying out purses, this is a good thing as Toji is a lot more perverted than Shinji and unlike Shinji, would probably have succumbed to his urges to peek at a changing Hikari. Though softer than her best friend, Hikari still was not THAT forgiving and would have caused Toji some major pain.  
  
"Uh, it looks great on you!" said Toji nodding his head in what he thinks is an approving fashion.  
  
Hikari looked annoyed, "That was the same reaction you gave me for everyone of them. Are you trying to be funny? I'm not laughing."  
  
Toji started to sweat, then, displaying a moment of brilliance that no one who knew him would have thought possible, he replied "Uh, its that you look so beautiful! These purses are plain, but your beauty makes anything else on you look good!" Toji grinned, hoping he had said the right thing.  
  
He had no doubt that, indeed it was the right thing when she blushed and bent down to kiss him on the cheek, "Thank you, Toji-kun, you're so sweet." Toji suffered a massive nosebleed right there, but thankfully, none got on Hikari, or the purses.  
  
In another part of the mall, Rei and Kensuke were enjoying going through the large music selection, and each other's company.  
  
"Hey Rei! Do you want to try some Heavy Metal music?"  
  
She looked at the CD Kensuke was holding "Metallica: Master of Puppets? I have heard 'Metal' from both Asuka and George's room, George prefers Metallica but Asuka likes AC/DC more. It is too loud for me, I prefer something softer, but with a good rhythm."  
  
Rei returned to the shelves to continue her search, Kensuke is wondering what Rei would like. Then it hits him, he goes to the section that has no people looking through the CDs there and pulls out something.  
  
He goes back to Rei and ask her, "What about Classical?" Rei looked again at Kensuke's hand, in it was "Beethoven's Greatest Hits." She took it from Kensuke's hand and examined it closely, after a while she nodded.  
  
"I will try this, it seems more soothing than techno." With that she head for the register. When she had paid for her CD, she and Kensuke left together. "Aida-san..." she began  
  
"Please, call me Kensuke." He smiled.  
  
She nodded, "Kensuke, thank you for accompanying me..." she blushed. Kensuke had no idea just how confused this girl's feelings were at the moment.  
  
"It's nothing, we both had fun today! You want to call the others for lunch?" Rei nodded.  
  
The group gathered at the food court and had lunch together, and to talk about what they did. Everyone except Toji himself and Rei laughed at his tale. Then they called George at five to get a ride back to the house.  
  
George was finishing up his tests, the plug was in perfect shape and the arm blade only needed a little recalibrating. A ringing noise filled the cockpit of his Eva as he was about to exit. Luckily, the LCL had already been flushed. He pressed a button on the wall and answered the call using the com-link, "Yes?" a moment as he listened to Asuka. "All right, I've just finished, I be there in twenty minutes." He ended the call and headed to the locker to shower and change. He went to the parking garage to get the van and went to pick the kids up.  
  
That night was pretty uneventful. During dinner, George and Asuka got into a heated discussion regarding music with Shinji and Rei. Toji and Hikari were trying to kill Kensuke, who somehow had a photo of them together and had planed to use it as blackmail. They all showered and went to bed feeling that living together in that house wasn't that bad. George performed his usual security checks and turned in for the night.  
  
A/N: Chapter 4, phew! This is hard, at least I'm not getting writer's block. Next Chapter: Enter The Twelfth Angel: Leliel 


	5. Enter The Twelfth Angel: Leliel

Story: Evangelion, The Children of Humanity: Guardian Angel Chapter 5: Enter The Twelfth Angel: Leliel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Evangelion and its characters. I don't think the Green Moon Dragon belongs to anyone except Guan Yu, but just in case, I don't own that either. All I own are my own characters and the plot. I'm just a fan ok? Not making any profits here so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Here's chapter five. Flame me and I'll block you from ever setting foot in any of my fics again.  
  
It was early; it was so early that you could say that it was late.  
  
The digital alarm on the bedside table of every children's room buzzed, jerking them from their slumber. George's voice came through the mics on the clocks, "Everyone wake up and go to the gym, late ones get an extra lap."  
  
"Urg. Damn." Kensuke rolled over in his bed, "It's fucking five in the morning!"  
  
Toji poked his head into the room, he had a toothbrush in his mouth. "Hrrie op an! Oo dott anna b ate!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Taking the toothbrush out of his mouth, "I said, Hurry up man! You don't wanna be late!"  
  
"Oh shit!" and with that Kensuke ran to his bathroom.  
  
Asuka and Shinji were still dragging themselves around. Only Rei and Hikari were ready and also the only two who looked like they were awake.  
  
"Godamn George and his training program!" Asuka yelled in her room, scrambling around looking for her sport shorts. The group eventually gets done and hurries towards the gym in the other building.  
  
George was waiting for them by the weights, he too was in sport clothing. He grinned when they approached "Well, well. You're all on time, too bad, it was a nice day for a little jog around the compound." He laughed.  
  
"Why do we have to do all this? We already have P.E. at school." Asuka pouted.  
  
"The purpose of this training are for your health, exercise as you know, keep the body strong. We will also be doing combat training in here." That got their attention. "There are three types of combat training that'll aid you in Eva, or otherwise. Hands-free, melee weapons, and firearms. First you will learn hands-free, the other two we won't see for a while."  
  
"Can you at least demonstrate each of them?" Hikari asked.  
  
George thought for a minute, "Might as well, wait here."  
  
He entered the armory next door and came out with a pistol, a spear, and a strange weapon, it had a steel shaft with a spike on one end and a gold dragonhead on the other. The dragon's jaws were open, and from that a long beautifully craved blade came out, like it was the tongue of the dragon.  
  
"Whoa." Said a few. George put the spear and blade aside, and went up to Toji.  
  
"Take the pistol, and aim at me."  
  
"What!?" Toji cried.  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Toji wasn't sure about this, but he followed directions. He was three feet from George, he raised the gun and pointed it at George's chest. In an instant George's arm shot out, grabbed the wrist Toji was aiming with, twisted him around and knocked the gun out of his hands and Toji onto the floor. He then aimed a kick at his neck, stopping at a mere one inch from it. He let Toji's arm go and helped him up.  
  
"That, was hands-free. As you can see, that was a disarming move." The children's jaws were all over the floor. "Now, I will demonstrate the use of firearms." He picked up the pistol Toji had used earlier and checked the magazine, full clip.  
  
"It was loaded!?" Toji said, shocked.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" George said.  
  
"But...But, I could have killed you if either one of us screwed up."  
  
George smiled "I assure you Toji that is not possible, I don't mean to sound arrogant, but there was no chance that I would not be able to disarm you. Anyway, let us proceed." He did something on a panel on the wall and a bull's eye came out of the floor on the other side of the gym. "It is approximately 100 feet from me, the computer will tell us how close my shot will be." He aimed and pulled the trigger. The bull's eye jerked. George looked at the display screen on the wall that normally had the time, "Perfect Shot" was on it now. The others were again, awestricken. "Now for melee weapons, Shinji will you take the spear?"  
  
Shinji, shaking from head to foot, picked up the long weapon. George took the dragon weapon from earlier, "This is the Green Dragon Crescent Moon Blade, or the Dragon Blade. It was wielded by the famous general, Lord Guan Yu of the Shu kingdom during the era of the three kingdoms of china. This is only a copy, but it was based on the original as much as possible, it weights considerablely less then the original because it was constructed using steel, back then, people used iron for weapons." Everyone keep their eyes on the Dragon Blade, Shinji was sweating a lot. "Ok then, Shinji, attack me with your spear."  
  
Shinji gulped and was thinking about backing out, but he caught Asuka's glance, it was an encouraging look. He turned back to George 'Well, I know he won't harm me on purpose, but that sucker's HUGE!' he thought. Shinji shoved the thought aside and charged, he swung the spear over his head and brought it down hard, aiming for George's head. George blocked with the Green Dragon's shaft and parried, Shinji's momentum threw him off balance and George swung around and hit him in the back with the flat side of the blade. Shinji crashed onto the floor. George offered a friendly arm, which Shinji accepted, he hulled himself up and dusted himself off.  
  
"There, the three types of combat that we will be training with, obviousy, none of you are going to carry guns or a giant spear around the city, that's mostly to help with using your Eva's weapons in battle. The hands-free stuff, which we will be focusing on, you can use in a situation in which you need to defend yourself or others. As Asuka, Shinji and Rei should know." Everyone nodded and George put the weapons away and proceeds to pair them up for stretches and other simple exercises.  
  
The children trained hard for three hours straight, at nine they went in to shower off and eat breakfast. As Hikari and Shinji were too exhausted, as were the rest of the children except George, for this reason, he was force by six pairs of hands into the kitchen and the door was closed behind him.  
  
"Oh, I haven't tried human cooking before!" George sighed and tried to make something from memory. He came out with simple eggs, bacon, pancakes and hash browns. Very proud of himself, George sat down and began to eat, but he noticed the others not moving. In fact, only him and Asuka were touching their food.  
  
"What's wrong? I don't taste anything wrong." George asked, puzzled, and a little hurt.  
  
"Its that...what is that thing?" Kensuke asked pointing at the plate of hash brown patties.  
  
"Oh, you guys haven't had an American breakfast before?" George asked.  
  
"Er...no." Shinji said.  
  
"Then try it! Its one of the best things you'll every taste, it's just shredded potatoes fried in oil." Asuka said.  
  
"Is that what it is?" Toji added, "Well I'm in." He grabbed one and bit half of it off with a single bite. Everyone else sweatdropped but were at the same time, waiting for his response. "Damn! This shit is GOOD!" he exclaimed.  
  
"See, told you. You should listen to me more stooge." Said Asuka in a superior tone.  
  
"Watch it devil girl." He retorted. "WHAT!? YOU SON OF A-"  
  
Suddenly, the sirens went off, that meant only one thing... "ANGEL!" everyone said as one. They dashed outside to the van and George nearly tore out the transmission on that thing as he race toward one of the Nerv entrance tunnels. They got to the parking area and without doing that, they simply jumped out of the van and ran to the command center.  
  
"Pattern blue! Confirmed Angel activity! Two miles north of the city, approaching at speed of 5 mph, visual contact established!" Aoba yelled while working his keyboard franticly. The screen above them changed from a map display, to one of the Angel itself. It was a black and white colored ball floating in the air, it was slowing moving towards the city.  
  
"Launch the Evangelions. All of them." Said Commander Ikari.  
  
"All of them!?" Colonel Katsuragi asked in a stunned voice. "Sir, the three new Mp Evas have never seen combat and the pilots for them were recruited two days ago! They've never been trained!"  
  
"That is not important, launch all Evas now Colonel, or I will find someone else who can." Misato looked angry, but she turned towards the pilots "All of you, locker rooms, then the cages. MOVE!" They ran to the locker rooms, the boys went to theirs and the girls theirs.  
  
They got into their plug suits and George led the way to the cages. This is the first time they have seen the new MP Evas Hikari, Toji, and Kensuke would be piloting. They looked like Eva-02, only the head was more like that of Unit-00, but it had a single long rectangular visor over where the eyes should be. They were painted green, silver, and pink, and the numbers 03, 04, and 05 could be seen on their shoulders. This is also the first time they have seen George's Unit Ultimate.  
  
"Whoa! It does look like Unit 01!" Shinji said.  
  
"Not now Shinji!" yelled George "Be awed later! It's ass kicking time." They climbed into their respective entry plugs and activated their Eva units.  
  
"Launch Unit Ultimate first," said Gendo "Then Units, 01, 02 and 00 in that order. Then the MPs." Makoto did as the Commander said.  
  
"Unit Ultimate, Hasshin!"  
  
The black Eva was shot upwards and flew out of the launch shaft, landing in front of it. One by one the others followed and soon seven very mean looking Biomechanical robots were ready for action. The Colonel's voice rang over the com- links.  
  
"There's a weapon storage near your position, George, there's a special weapon on the other side of the storage building."  
  
"Understood." Everyone said.  
  
"Horiki, Aida, Suzuhara, how are you guys feeling?" asked the doctor over the com-link.  
  
"We're all good." They said.  
  
"Well, all your synch ratios are a little below 40% but that's really good for the first time. There should be no problems." Akagi said reading the monitors  
  
"Ok then, get to the weapons building." The Colonel's voice said.  
  
The seven Evas went to the designated building, which opened up to reveal plenty of firepower. Asuka took out a spear, Shinji chose a chain-linked rifle, Rei fancied a long range positron rifle, Kensuke took up a Palette gun, Hikari got two handguns, and Toji got a pair of duel Prog. Katannas.  
  
George went to the other side and opened the hatch, he brought out an exact replica of the Green Dragon, only Eva sized. He smiled, 'This will be fun.' The seven Evas took up formation depending on the type of their weapon, George and Asuka were at the head of the group, Toji and Hikari stood behind them but outwards a bit. Then Shinji and Kensuke were on either side of Toji and Hikari, and Rei brought up the rear with her long-range rifle for support.  
  
They waited in silence for the approach of the Angel. In moments they saw it come over the hills.  
  
"Now!" Asuka growled. She and George jumped at the thing, blades twirling. Two beams of light hit them and they crashed back down. Shinji, Hikari, Kensuke, and Rei unloaded on the Angel while Toji with his green Unit-03 got in close and slashed with his Katannas. But he too was pushed back by the beams of energy.  
  
"Arrggg!" Asuka roared, she got up and charged with her spear, she jumped up and did a downward slash with it while it was still occupied with Toji. It went through the black and white sphere and Eva-02 landed. "Ha!" she said. She looked up, the Angel appeared unharmed, "What the hell!?"  
  
"Asuka! Look out!" Hikari cried, her pink Unit-05 frozen in its place.  
  
"Huh?" Asuka said looking back up, the Angel wasn't moving. Suddenly she sank into the ground "WHAT!?" she yelled looking down, she was being swallowed by a shadow!  
  
"No!" George yelled firing his Eva's thrusters and he grabbed Unit-02 by the waist and pulled it out. The Angel fired another beam at them and George tried to deflect it with the Green Dragon but it hit him in the back. "Oof!" He crashed to the street but he released Asuka and Eva-02 so she was able to land on her feet.  
  
"George!" she yelled.  
  
"I'm fine, fall back!"  
  
"He's right!" Toji said "let's!"  
  
"Give it one more try pilots." Gendo said through the com- link.  
  
"Asuka! Here!" George threw the Green Dragon Blade to Asuka.  
  
"What?" she said, surprised.  
  
"Use it just like you would your spear!" George said, getting up. His Eva's jaws opened and the eyes glowed, the side blades were extended, his Eva looked like a beast ready to kill. "Together! All of us!"  
  
"Right!" everyone said.  
  
His Eva roared and flew at the Angel with the side blades out. Asuka followed up with Green Dragon, and Toji hacked away with his Katannas. Again, Shinji, Kensuke, Hikari, and Rei provided cover fire.  
  
"Why aren't our attacks doing anything!?" Asuka growled "This is pissing me off!"  
  
"I know what you mean!" said Toji.  
  
George was on top of the sphere slashing away when he noticed, looking down, that the Angel's shadow was moving...towards Toji!  
  
"Toji! Jump backwards now!" he yelled.  
  
Toji's Eva back-flipped, but then the sphere shook and George lost his grip and fell right on top of the shadow. And he began to sink.  
  
"George! To the right!" Shinji yelled.  
  
He looked, Asuka was holding out the end of the Green Dragon to him, the others were trying to keep the sphere busy and not let it use its beams on Asuka. George grabbed the handle and Asuka pulled and Eva-02 fell back wards as Unit Ultimate came lurching forward. They fell in a heap. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
(Think about the end of "Dance Like You Want to Win!" the one where Asuka and Shinji team up to fight the multiplying Angel.)  
  
"Now we're even." Said Asuka.  
  
"Yep." Said George.  
  
"Ok, pilots, retreat for now." Said the Colonel.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Eva 02 and Ultimate untangled themselves, grabbed the Dragon Blade and ran for it with cover fire form the others, Kensuke ran up in his silver Unit-04 and emptied his rifle at it, Rei in turn came up to back him.  
  
"Asuka! George! You guys ok?" asked a distressed Hikari.  
  
"We're fine." Said Asuka.  
  
"You're sure?" asked Shinji. She smiled at him through the com-link  
  
"Yes Shinji, I'll be fine."  
  
"I'm glad." Said Shinji also smiling.  
  
"I know." Asuka replied.  
  
The others couldn't hear this but George did as Asuka had forgot to turn her link with him off. As they retreated towards the mountain entrance that leads to Nerv's Eva hanger, occasionally shooting behind them, he turned the com- link off and smiled.  
  
A/N: Chapter 5, have fun, knock yourself out. I found out that the 12th Angel did not have a beam attack but just ignore that ok? I man, this is a fanfiction and there will be differences. And no, Asuka will NOT be dating George, this is an A/S fic, she and George are merely friends. Next Chapter: Plans are really, really stupid. 


	6. Plans are really, really stupid

Story: Evangelion, The Children of Humanity: Guardian Angel Chapter 6: Plans are really, really stupid.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Evangelion and its characters. All I own are my own characters and the plot. I'm just a fan ok? Not making any profits here so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Here's chapter six. Flame me and I'll block you from ever setting foot in any of my fics again.  
  
"So what have we learned Doctor?" Colonel Katsuragi asked her colleague.  
  
"Well, we know that attacking the sphere is completely useless, and that the shadow below it is some sort of link to an alternate dimension. Our readings show that it is some kind of, inverted AT-Field. I suggest that we concentrate our efforts on attacking the shadow." Akagi replied.  
  
"Ok, did you guys hear that?" she asked turning towards the pilots. After safely retreating to the underground Nerv, the pilots and most of the bridge staff had conferred in the meeting room on a plan of action.  
  
"Hai!" they replied.  
  
"So we just keep hammering at the shadow right?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Yes, our target is now the shadow underneath the Angel but as Dr. Akagi explained, and you have seen it for yourselves, that shadow will suck you in if you get too close. Therefore, we will try to avoid using close range tactics."  
  
"Awww...that was the fun part!" Asuka pouted.  
  
"We will need some time to come up with something." Said Dr. Akagi.  
  
"How long will this take?" asked the Commander.  
  
"Give us at least three hours."  
  
"Very well, you have at most two. I expect something good." He left.  
  
"You kids can go see George while we plan." Said Akagi. When the Evas returned and docked, George was carried off my a Medical team because of some minor injuries he suffered due to his Eva's plug system design and high synch ratio, to his protest of course.  
  
"Good, then we'll be going now." Said Toji turning for the door, the others followed.  
  
They walked to the hospital wing of Nerv, as they did, Hikari began asking Toji how he was feeling, and if he was ok.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Hikari. Really." He replied.  
  
"So how do you guys like piloting?" Shinji asked.  
  
"It was scary, but I just kept thinking how everyone was with me, and that we were doing this to help everyone. My Eva was pretty easy to handle actually, it sort of moved on its own sometimes." Hikari said.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was going to say." Toji said.  
  
Kensuke however... "HELL YEAH! IT IS THE BEST DAMN THING I"VE EVER DONE!" Kensuke responded esthetically.  
  
"Figures that's how you would feel." Asuka mumbled so only the one next to her, Shinji could hear. "You are a figging military nut."  
  
"Asuka that's not very n-...ok, I'll shut up now." Shinji began, but wisely and quickly stopped himself as he saw the usual, 'Finish that sentence and I'll send you home with broken balls.' Look she had. Asuka was going to finish that up with some kind of insult at him but found herself unable to get the words out. In the back, Rei is following the others as Kensuke, done with his little chat with Shinji, slips up next to her.  
  
"Hey Rei, how are you? That was a difficult fight wasn't it?" he asked trying out his most soothing tone. Rei stared at him  
  
"I am fine, I have been severely injured before. And today's battle was not necessary that hard, we have suffered worst defeats." She replied in her normal emotionless voice.  
  
"Oh. I didn't know, you aren't hurt now are you?" he asked, this time in his normal voice, but with genuine concern in it.  
  
Rei was not oblivious to this, "I assure you that I am unharmed and in good health Kensuke. Thank you for your concern." She said.  
  
"It's...all right." Kensuke said disappointed at her lack of show of emotion.  
  
Rei seem to have guessed what was going on in his mind and said, "Kensuke, I really mean it when I thanked you for showing concern at my well being." Then she remembered an occasion when Shinji rescued her from her overheated entry plug, she did the same thing she did back then, she smiled. Kensuke was shocked, and for two good reasons. Firstly, Rei had never been know to show any signs that she even had emotions. Secondly, she was smiling at him, in fact FOR HIM! Kesuke was lost for words and accidentally smacked himself into a nurse coming the other way.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" he yelped. Rei was still smiling a bit, Kensuke was thinking of something to say and came up with, "Rei, you're even more beautiful when you smile." Rei blushed a little, just enough to be noticed by Kensuke. "Rei..."  
  
"We're here, room 166." Shinji announced.  
  
They went into the room, George was sitting in the bed in an hospital gown and apparently, arguing with the doctor of this sector.  
  
"Godamn it! I told you, I'm perfectly fine! Let me out of here!" George yelled.  
  
The doctor was not impressed, "Mr. Anderson, you were sent here-"  
  
"Dragged here kicking and screaming you mean!" George interjected.  
  
"Whatever, you are here for your piloting related injuries!"  
  
"They're bruises! Why don't you assholes listen to the patient! The one being forced to stay in a fucking hospital room about as interesting as a white paper and smells like rotting plants!" George was getting really pissed off and the doctor decided to just sign the clipboard at the foot of the bed and leave. "Hey! Get your ass back here bitch! I'm not through with you!" he raved.  
  
The children looked at him and sweatdropped. George noticed them when he saw the doctor out the door.  
  
"Ahh...well I was upset that they were keeping me here for no reason." He said, embarrassed.  
  
"Good lord George, you sound like the Red-Devil over here." Toji said. He immediately regretted his words when Hikari smacked him behind the head and Asuka followed suit. "Owwww! Ok! Sorry. Gezz." He said.  
  
"So George, how serious are your injuries?" asked Hikari in a suspious voice.  
  
"They're nothing!" he cried "I'm fine! You can't leave me in here for some scrape and bruises!"  
  
She went over and examined her guardian's back. "Um...George? How did you get this burn?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, uh...that's just something from when the Angel's beam hit me as I was pulling Asuka out of the shadow."  
  
"Oh wow, no wonder they won't let you out." Asuka added, seeing the scar.  
  
George sighed "I keep telling you, it is nothing." 'I can just use my S2 organ...' he thought 'but they'd detect it in the command center.'  
  
"It most certainly is not nothing!" someone said.  
  
Everyone looked at the door, another doctor had stepped in. She looked at a glance, higher up than the other guy, perhaps one of Akagi's prized students. She had long brown hair, black glasses, and she was dressed in a lab coat. She was not very tall but was she certainly was pretty.  
  
"Uh-oh...Uh...hi Dr. Zokoji." George said in a very meek voice.  
  
"Mr. Anderson, may I remind you that you have suffered third-degree burns on the back and chest area, along with plenty of cuts and bruises and also some internal bleeding from crashing to the floor in mid-flight." She said looking at her clipboard. "You had better stay in bed Mr. Anderson, or I will be very displeased."  
  
"Yes ma'am, I will." He said softy.  
  
"I will check on you soon Mr. Anderson, you better be here." George nodded, she left.  
  
"Who was that?" Asuka asked. "Akigi's assistant, not someone to anger anyway." George answered.  
  
"Ah." Shinji.  
  
"So what is the good Colonel planning?" George asked changing the subject.  
  
"Don't know," Asuka answered. "when we left she was still with Dr. Akagi trying to come up with something."  
  
"Oh, well I hope she isn't going to leave me out of this for a small scrape." George said.  
  
"Don't worry man, you're not gonna get a chance to lay down on the job." Toji said grinning.  
  
"I hope not." George said.  
  
Back in the meeting room, the Colonel and the Doctor are still going over the data from the last fight. Akagi also has to deal with the minor repairs to some of the Eva Units and was running from one place to another. Needless to say, the Doctor was a very stressed woman at this point. Luckily, she is stressed most of the time and had plenty of practice.  
  
"Arrg...more coffee..." Akagi mumbled.  
  
"Good lord, that's your tenth cup in half an hour!" Misato yelled, "I'm gonna be pissed if you pass out on me and I have to do this alone!"  
  
"If I don't get some more caffeine, I will pass out." She responded.  
  
"Oh! Whatever. What's your next idea? We already decided that expanding the mass by dumping a lot of stuff in won't work." The Colonel said, looking over the papers and charts again.  
  
"Hmmm, we could try...but it's too dangerous. Never mind." Akagi  
  
"No, finish it. What do you have?" Misato.  
  
"Well, we could try lowering an Evangelion in the shadow-" she began.  
  
"WHAT!?" Misato interjected "ARE YOU MAD!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DANGER THE PILOT OF THAT EVA IS GONNA BE IN!?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. But you told me to spill it out." Akagi said.  
  
"Oh...yeah. Well then, go on." Misato said, claming down.  
  
"Ahem. As I said, we could lower an Eva in the shadow, and have it extend its AT-Field to its maximum. That should be enough to implode the Angel." Akagi said.  
  
"... and what is our chance of success?" Misato asked hesitantly.  
  
"The Magi estimates a 17.0063% chance of success." Akagi replied working on her palm pilot.  
  
"No, we will not risk a pilot's life and an Evangelion unit to boot when the chance of success are that low." Misato said, firm on her decision.  
  
"Oh yes we will Colonel." A familiar cold voice said. The Commander entered the room, Fuyuzuki at his side.  
  
"Sir! We can't-" Misato started.  
  
"Do not tell me what risks Nerv can't take, I'll decided that. And I've decided to go along with Dr. Akagi's plan." He said.  
  
"BUT SIR!" she yelled.  
  
Gendo's eyes narrowed, "Question me again Colonel, and you will regret it."  
  
"Then I-"  
  
"ENOUGH! Guards, take her to the holding cell. Consider yourself temporary suspended from duty Katsuragi." He snapped. The security guards removed her sidearm and cuffed her. She was then pushed through the door rudely. Akagi remained silent during this. "Doctor, you are now in charge of this operation. Do not fail me." He left.  
  
"Of course..." she said, alone in the room now.  
  
"Ok pilots, this is the plan." Akagi announced to the whole room.  
  
Once again, everybody from the bridge and the pilots were assembled in the meeting room. Only this time, Misato was absent. George was present, but with bandages under his Plug Suit.  
  
"We are going to have Shinji in Unit-01 enter the Angel and destroy it by extending his AT-Field to its fullest."  
  
"WHAT!? NO!" four different voices shouted at once.  
  
Rei had said nothing, but her lips were turned downwards, just a little. George had decided to see this through before voicing his opinion, in any case, it was unlikely that he would be of much help this time. Shinji himself was shocked, and could only stare at Dr. Akagi with his mouth open.  
  
"How could you think of putting Shinji in that kind of danger!?" Asuka yelled.  
  
"Yeah, what are the odds that this idiotic plan will work?" Toji shot at the Doctor.  
  
"You don't need that information, you will just do as you are ordered." The Commander said from his place in the room.  
  
"Damn it! Why Shinji?" Kensuke demanded.  
  
"Because Shinji in Unit-01 has the highest record for AT-Field strength and power." Akagi explained.  
  
"No...don't make him go." Hikari whimpered.  
  
"Stop arguing, I'll do it." Shinji said. Everyone looked at him.  
  
Asuka came right up to him "What are you saying!?" she demanded.  
  
"I said, I'll do it Asuka."  
  
She glared at him for a moment, she didn't know what she was feeling, but she knew that she was really pained inside. Almost like when she had lost her mother. She promptly slapped him, "Dummer Idiot! Sind Sie insaine? You're going into death!" she yelled.  
  
"Since when did you care!?" Shinji asked, angry.  
  
Asuka was at lost for an answer. "I..."  
  
Then, an officer bursts into the room, "SIR! THE ANGEL IS WITHIN 5 MILES OF HQ!"  
  
"Pilots, you have your orders, all units except 01 provide support and do not allow the sphere above the shadow to attack Unit-01. Now go!" the Commander said.  
  
The pilots were already in their Plug Suits, never having taken them off since returning except George who was in the hospital. But he too was in his suit now, and they were all racing towards the cages.  
  
"Evas, Hasshin!" Makoto announced. Once again the Evangelion units rose from underground to the surface of Tokyo-3.  
  
"George, you stay to the rear in this fight." Akagi said over the com. "And Shinji, good luck."  
  
Shinji said nothing, he simply took up a rifle and ran towards the Angel, shooting at the sphere. Toji and Kensuke, armed with the kind of long- range rifle Rei had used, kept constant fire on the Angel to direct its attention away from Shinji and Unit-01. Rei herself was with Hikari, occasionally shooting at the Angel with their missile launchers, a new weapon that was still being tested. Asuka had her two sub-machine guns and was unloading like a madwoman on the Angel. George was besides her, doing the same with his duel Ingrams. Shinji was getting near the Angel, at last he was right in front of it. The shadow came out from under it and moved under his Eva, he fell right in.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" he yelled, his Umbilical Cable snapped.  
  
"Shinji!" Asuka screamed. No response. "I knew that this plan was shitty! No! SHINJI!" her Eva's eyes lit up. She dropped the guns and ran towards the Angel pulling out her Prog. Knife. She slashed at it, the sphere, while jumping all over to evade the shadow. Then she heard a faint voice over the com,  
  
"Asuka?---- are you he—What are yo—ing? Let—e be, let me die---. I have n-- thing."  
  
"Shinji!" she gasped, "How could you say that!?"  
  
"Wh-t do I ha—Asuk--?"  
  
"You have your friends! Misato! George! People who care about you, you have ME!" she yelled through her tears.  
  
"Asuka ar- y—cryin-? I thou--- you hated m-."  
  
"I never hated you baka! I just didn't know how to express myself! So I just insulted you and pushed you around! I'm sorry Shinji! Don't give up on us! AH!" she was hit by one of the Angel's beams when it decided to go after her rather than pay attention to the other's ongoing barrage.  
  
"Asuka!? ANGEL!! I"LL KILL YOU!! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"  
  
The Angel stopped in mid-attack. Everyone froze, then they saw it the Angel was vibrating. It was vibrating very fast, as if something inside was trying to burst out. The Angel exploded in a massive ball of energy, sending blood all over the street. Eva Unit-01 was standing right in the middle where the Angel hovered only seconds ago covered in blood and gore, in his arms was Eva Unit-02. Eva-01 looked terrifying, just like the time after the third angel self destructed and it emerged unscathed, add to that this time it was covered in the remains of the Angel. Several of the bridge personal threw up at the sight, Gendo smiled from behind his hands which were in their usual fashion, covering his mouth. "She's starting to become aware..."  
  
"Shinji...you're back..." Asuka whispered, still in pain from the unexpected blow to the back by the Angel.  
  
"Yes Asuka-chan, I realized that I have many reasons to live, most importantly, now I have you."  
  
"Baka-kun..." was all she said before she fainted.  
  
A/N: Chapter 6 is here now, enjoy. Don't you just love romance in the heat of battle? Sorry for being cheesy. DIE FLAMERS! DIE! BURN IN THE FLAMES OF HELLLLLLL!!!!!! YOU AND YOUR STUPID FLAMING REVIEWS! BUUUURRRRNNNNN!!!!!!!! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!  
  
Next Chapter: Temporary Peace, Bonding of Friends 


	7. Temporary Peace, Bonding of Friends

Story: Evangelion, The Children of Humanity: Guardian Angel Chapter 7: Temporary Peace, Bonding of Friends  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Evangelion and its characters. All I own are my own characters and the plot. I'm just a fan ok? Not making any profits here so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Here's chapter seven. Flame me and I'll block you from ever setting foot in any of my fics again.  
  
Hospital room, Nerv HQ. Asuka lies the bed, still out cold. Shinji is in a chair next to the bed and has fallen asleep in it. Slowly, the redhead begins to stir, and she wakes up to find this scene before her.  
  
"Shinji?" she whispered.  
  
He sat up so fast Asuka blinked.  
  
"Asuka! You're awake! How are you feeling? God, you were out for so long, I was so worried." He babbled.  
  
"I'm fine now Shinji, just a little tired." She said, cutting him off. "I want to know if what you said to me before I passed out was true."  
  
Shinji looked at her in the eyes and said with no trace of falsehood in his voice, "Yes, every word. What about you?"  
  
"Me too Shinji, I meant every word." She responded. They looked at each other and embraced. "Never say that you have nothing ever again." She said.  
  
"I told you, I won't. I have so much. And only an idiot like me could have taken this long to realize it." He replied. They stayed like that, in each other's arms and eventually drifted off to sleep.  
  
George arrived at the Nerv hospital early in the morning to visit Asuka and see if Shinji was still there after he left him there with her last night. Everyone had heard the exchange between them before the Angel was destroyed, but only he had notice the little signs that came before that.  
  
'Ah, now I have two, possibly very soon six lovesick teenagers in the house. God knows I'm gonna be no match for their raging hormones.' Sighing, he walked down the hallway carrying boxes of food for the two. 'But this may be a good thing for them, I doubt, that they have had much happiness before this. Yes, if all goes well, this will be very good for them.' He had left the others back at the mansion because he knew that Shinji and Asuka would not want their presence yet. Also because it was Monday, they had school. It didn't matter if George went or not, he was only there to watch over the children anyway. He reached the door and knocked.  
  
"Huh? Who is it?" Shinji's voice came from behind the door.  
  
"Its George." George said. Silence.  
  
"And its only George, and food too." He added.  
  
"Oh, ok come on in." Shinji opened the door.  
  
"Hello Shinji."  
  
"Hello George." Two voices said.  
  
George looked over to the bed, "Asuka! You're up, how're you feeling?"  
  
"I'm good, thanks." She replied. "A little hungry though." George smiled and put the boxes on the bedside table.  
  
"Oh, wow! I love Chinese food!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks a lot George." Shinji said.  
  
"No problem, its good that you're well. How about you Shinji? Get any rest?"  
  
"Yeah, a little, but I'll be fine." He answered.  
  
"Very well, I called the school to explain where you two are, I assume that you would like to keep her company. Well, take it easy guys. Call if you need anything." With that George left. Asuka and Shinji ate in silence. When she finished, Asuka put down her box and looked at Shinji,  
  
"Well, George spared us today from everybody else, but eventually, we'll have to face them." Shinji thought about what she had said.  
  
"Asuka, you...you aren't, ashamed about this relationship are you?" he asked.  
  
"What!? No! But... I would have preferred it if the whole world didn't know. I do have a reputation you know." She said.  
  
He moved closer to her and put a hand on her cheek, "Don't worry Asuka, they'll accept us, and don't focus so much onto building a reputation, it just makes people shy away from you."  
  
At these words Asuka was going to retort that it would keep the perverts of the school, which in her opinion, was pretty much the entire male population, from getting frisky with her. But instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and said  
  
"Thank you for the advice Shinji-kun, I'll think about it."  
  
"Asuka..." words were not needed, they simply enjoyed each other's company and thanked whatever higher power that brought them together.  
  
It's been three days and Asuka has been released from the hospital and is spending her afternoon with Shinji. George and the others were due back in about an hour, the two had prepared for the onslaught. At last they heard the front door shut from their position in the living room.  
  
"Asuka! You're back!" Hikari was the first one in, also the first one to pounce on Asuka and get her in a tight hug.  
  
"Yep. Back and better than ever!" Asuka said.  
  
The other three and George came in soon and were also happy to see Asuka.  
  
"So Shinji, you lucky bastard you fina-" Toji began a grin on his face. Kensuke nudged him in the ribs and gave him a look of fear. "Oh right! Um...welcome back Asuka. We'll see you at dinner, we got uh...homework!" the two boys ran up the stairs to their rooms.  
  
The remaining four teens were puzzled, but George was trying not to laugh. Hikari led Rei into the kitchen after a little time with Asuka and started to make dinner with Rei's help. Shinji came up next to George.  
  
"So what was that all about?" he asked.  
  
George chuckled, "Well, I know you were dreading the others making fun of you two so I made a little arrangement with Toji and Kensuke. Hikari and Rei I didn't have to worry about though, I knew they wouldn't tease you."  
  
"What kind of 'arrangement'?" Shinji pressed.  
  
"Lets just say that it's a wonder what people will do if you threaten to cut their free time each day by a few hours." George laughed.  
  
"Ah, glad you're on our side." Asuka said.  
  
"There are no sides, we're all family here. I don't think Toji and Kensuke would have taken it too far, even without my intervention." George said.  
  
"I don't know...those two..." Shinji mumbled.  
  
"Have more faith in your friends Shinji." George said. "Asuka, tomorrow is Friday, you and Shinji are going to school now that you've recovered."  
  
"Awww! Come on, just one more day? Please?" she whined.  
  
"Absolutely not, you two were out for four days. You're both going tomorrow." He said.  
  
"Damn." Asuka cursed.  
  
The next morning found the children working in the gym again. Since the others had trained everyday, Asuka and Shinji were behind and had to work twice as hard. At 7:00am they went in for showers and everyone helped make lunches for later. For breakfast, they simply grabbed a Pop-Tart. They arrived on time and Hikari had to run in first to perform some Class-rep duties, Toji went after her and Kensuke followed suit. Rei and George were talking about something that was related to ancient China and the Three Kingdoms. They were so deeply in conversation they just walked in and just kept chatting on. Asuka and Shinji stood outside the door,  
  
"Well?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I'm alright, let's go. Its not likely that they'll know anyway, it's not like they were on the bridge or anything." Asuka said.  
  
They went in and the whole class stopped everything they were doing and stared at them.  
  
Toji came up to them, "Uh...Shinji, I swear I only told one person! I had no idea how it spread to the whole class!" he whispered in an urgent voice.  
  
"Toji, when I get my hands on you...." Asuka and Shinji said in synch.  
  
Trying to ignore the stares, they made their way towards their seats and sat down, at once whispering starts everywhere and people keep glancing at them. Asuka and Shinji's laptops were overloaded by messages after messages. Eventually, Asuka writes up a firewall and blocks all incoming messages and helps Shinji do the same with his laptop. The teacher walks in and the usual procedures are performed then the boring lecture begins. Shinji starts a secure chat room and invited all the pilots.  
  
(George/Unit/U=George, Redbeauty=Asuka, BlueSwimmer=Rei, CelloLover=Shinji, DaMan=Toji, M-16=Kensuke, and CR=Hikari)  
  
CelloLover: Damn you Toji!  
  
Redbeauty: I'm gonna kick you ass stooge boy!  
  
DaMan: Hey! I didn't mean to! I only told one guy!  
  
CR: Idiot! You of all people should know how fast rumors travel in this class! You're so insensitive! What gave you the right to go blabbing around?  
  
DaMan: I'm sorry guys...  
  
M-16: Uh, I think he gets it guys, maybe we should get off his back.  
  
BlueSwimmer: Yes, Suzuhara should have learned his lesson.  
  
George/Unit/Ultimate: Yeah, we'll all friends, he just made a mistake and he apologized. Let the poor boy be.  
  
Redbeauty: Hump! He's gonna have to make it up to us!  
  
DaMan: Uh...ok. How?  
  
Redbeauty||CelloLover: Heheheheheheh!  
  
DaMan: Shit...this can't be good.  
  
CR||M-16||BlueSwimmer||George/Unit/Ultimate: You deserve it Toji!  
  
DaMan: Ohhh.....  
  
CR: *sigh*  
  
M-16: He's hopeless...  
  
BlueSwimmer: ...  
  
George/Unit/Ultimate: Just don't kill him Asuka. ;-)  
  
Redbeauty: He'll live.  
  
Redbeauty: Barely.  
  
George/Unit/Ultimate: So what's he going to be doing?  
  
AsukaLover: We'll tell you later.  
  
Redbeauty||DaMan||CR||M-16||BlueSwimmer||George/Unit/Ultimate: SHINJI!?  
  
AsukaLover: Yeah...?  
  
Redbeauty||DaMan||CR||M-16||BlueSwimmer||George/Unit/Ultimate: WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR SCREEN NAME!?  
  
AsukaLover: Can't you guys read? It means I love Asuka.  
  
Redbeauty: Oh Shinji!  
  
ShinjiLover: I love you too!  
  
DaMan||CR||M-16||BlueSwimmer||George/Unit/Ultimate: ...  
  
DaMan||M-16: GAG!  
  
BlueSwimmer: Let's leave now.  
  
DaMan||CR||M-16 ||George/Unit/Ultimate: Good idea.  
  
DaMan has signed off.  
  
CR has signed off.  
  
M-16 has signed off.  
  
BlueSwimmer has signed off.  
  
George/Unit/Ultimate has signed off.  
  
ShinjiLover: We're alone.  
  
AsukaLover: Heh, they can't take a little WAFF, hahahaha.  
  
ShinjiLover: Well, nothing to do here. Wanna play internet chess?  
  
AsukaLover: Sure.  
  
Lunch was uneventful. Asuka and Shinji flirted, Hikari kept trying to tell Toji that Asuka and Shinji won't work him to death and that torture is illegal in Japan, Rei and Kensuke exchange ideas on various topics while eating. George went off to hunt for some coffee from the teacher's lounge, no one stopped him.  
  
After school, the group left for the Van in the lot nearby. Asuka were to the rear and holding hands, they moved slowly and the group was way ahead of them. Just then a hand grabbed Shinji by the shoulder and twisted him around, another hand flew into his face and he fell backwards. Asuka spun around, there stood Shiro Iyeyasu, a handsome sixteen year-old with a bad attitude from the older class. He was also a scumbag.  
  
"Hey baby, heard that Ikari was bothering you." He grinned "So I took care of him for you. Aren't you going to thank me?"  
  
Asuka looked at him with the same expression one would have when looking at dog shit on their shoes.  
  
"Bastard! You just punched my boyfriend!" She yelled. Then she punched at him but he was expecting it and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Come on, babe, you're just dying to have someone rescue you from that wimp."  
  
"You!" She began.  
  
But Shiro's face suddenly went surprised then fearful, "Best let her go mate, or you won't be doing anything besides screaming in pain for a while." A familiar voice said. Shiro let Asuka go who then ran towards Shinji's unconscious form.  
  
"Shinji! Can you hear me!?" she asked lifting his head up, he was bleeding from the mouth and nose.  
  
"I guess I have you to thank for that." The voice said, it was angry now.  
  
Asuka looked behind her to see what had made Shiro let go. What she saw was a very angry George with his hand on the other boy's neck and was holding him up two feet of the ground.  
  
"You're that new guy! What is he to you!?" Shiro screamed while struggling with little success.  
  
"Shinji and I are as close as brothers, and I'm very pissed at you." George answered. He then took Shiro behind the school wall and there was a loud crunching noise and a scream. George came back to Asuka and looked at Shinji,  
  
"Ouch, looks like he hit the cement pretty hard. But I don't see a wound on his head..." he said.  
  
"A..su..ka?" Shinji mumbled, stirring.  
  
"Yes! Shinji! I'm here!" Asuka.  
  
"Oww...are...you...ok? Did he." Shinji continued to mumble.  
  
"I'm fine baka, its you that's hurt!" she cried.  
  
"Lets get him home, now." George said. Auska nodded and they helped Shinji to the Van.  
  
"By the way, what did you do to that jerk?" Asuka asked.  
  
"He broke my little brother's nose, so I figured breaking his arms was fair game." Was the reply.  
  
"Serves him right." She said.  
  
Shinji more or less recovered that night, he was just in shock from the punch and the fall. Asuka looked after him all night. The others expressed concern and would have stayed up to help but George insisted that they go to bed. So the three were in the living room with Shinji lying on the couch and Asuka kneeling on the floor next to him with a wet towel and a bucket of cold water. George sat on the other couch and watched, they had stopped the bleeding and had wrapped bandages where needed. Now it was just up to Shinji himself. He was conscious but very weak.  
  
"Hang in there Shinji-kun, don't faint again." Asuka said softly while changing the towel.  
  
"Don't worry Asuka-chan, I won't." he answered smiling. In a while Asuka left to use the restroom and Shinji called George over to him.  
  
"Hey man, thanks for coming around to find us." Shinji said.  
  
"No problem man, I won't let anything happen to you or anyone else in this house." George answered.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose we are like one big family." Shinji said. "So can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"What is it? I'll do the best I can." George replied.  
  
"Can you give me help me become stronger?"  
  
"What do you think I've been trying to do?" George said.  
  
"I mean like, give me extra training. You know, teach me some of those moves? Cuss I don't want to have to depend on others all my life, I mean, I can't even protect the person who means most to me." He said, tears coming out.  
  
"Of course Shinji, I'm proud of you for thinking that. Of course I'll help you, just get better than we'll arrange something ok?"  
  
"Yeah, thank you."  
  
George smiled and went to his room when Asuka came back. He sent his daily repot to Nerv and went to sleep, feeling very content that he had been able to at least make Shinji mature a little.  
  
A/N: Chapter 7 is here now, enjoy. Yea, I love romance, especially went it comes to A/S! They're such a cute couple. DIE FLAMERS! DIE! BURN IN THE FLAMES OF HELLLLLLL!!!!!! YOU AND YOUR STUPID FLAMING REVIEWS! BUUUURRRRNNNNN!!!!!!!! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!  
  
Next Chapter: Children are Born to Play 


	8. Children are Born to Play

Story: Evangelion, The Children of Humanity: Guardian Angel Chapter 8: Children are Born to Play  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Evangelion and its characters. Again, I do not have the rights to Metallica or their songs. All I own are my own characters and the plot. I'm just a fan ok? Not making any profits here so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Here's chapter eight, enjoy, and be prepared for a lot of really cute romance!  
  
"So the school is hosting a concert in a month?" Asuka asked with interest.  
  
"Yep, all students wishing to perform can sign up! I have a sign up sheet! Let's join, we all play instruments!" Hikari said, still looking over the flyer in her hand.  
  
It was Saturday morning, Shinji had managed to recover a great deal during the night and can now move around though he is by no means in shape for a rough day at the gym or anything like that. The seven members of the house were eating breakfast around the dinning room table when Hikari announced the news as she was going over some of the papers she got the day before, being class rep, she was to tell the other students about these things after she red through her papers.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Shinji asked looking at the flyer from behind Hikari's shoulder.  
  
George came up as well, "Hmmm, well, we do have an interesting mix here, I play guitar, so does Asuka who also plays the violin, Toji can play drums and trumpet, Kensuke can play base guitar and Rei plays piano, Shinji does cello, and Hikari plays flute." He mused, "I've got it!" All six children look at him. "About sixteen years ago, Metallica did a concert called S&M, Symphony and Metallica. They combined their heavy metal with the instruments of the symphony and it came out really good."  
  
"Do you have a recording of it?" Rei asked.  
  
"Of course, I have all of their albums." He went up to his room to fetch said CDs and returned in little time.  
  
He put the first disk in the stereo system and played track two, the Call of Ktulu. They listened to the music, which started out pretty slow and picked up, the heavy guitar tone and the ones of the symphony's various instruments blended perfectly.  
  
"Hey, that's good! We can combine all our instruments for it!" Hikari exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one." Kensuke added.  
  
"Then we will perform this song at the concert." Rei said.  
  
"Yea!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Hey, Kensuke, Toji and Asuka." George interrupted.  
  
"You guys want to do another song with just the rock instruments?"  
  
"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Toji asked.  
  
George said nothing, he popped another CD into the stereo and pressed play. This song started strong and stayed that way throughout the whole thing, it was cool.  
  
"What was that?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"I Disappear." George answered, "Also by Metallica."  
  
"Cool, we'll do it." Asuka said.  
  
Thus decided, the group went off to find and tune their respective instruments. They met in the gym and set up the amplifiers and cords. Then they did a run through with the tab sheets Asuka printed out. It sounded bad compared to the CD but they knew they were going to improve in the week they had until the concert.  
  
So it went for a month, on weekdays it was training in the morning, school, then they would go home and practice. On weekends they would practice for most of the day. They also had to drop in at Nerv every now and then for synch tests to make sure that they were in condition in case another Angel pops up. Akagi was insisted that they went again on the Saturday before the concert to test the new weapons for the Evas coming from Nerv's China branch, they had made several more weapons on the data from the Dragon Blade and were rushing them over.  
  
Shinji also had the extra training sessions he requested added that, he and George had decided on midnight so as not to alert the others. Shinji did not want the others to know about his new burden and George thought he knew why.  
  
'The idiot is probably afraid that if the others find out, they'll be expecting a lot of him and he would fail them.' He sighed 'He has no self- confidence at all, I was hoping Asuka could change that.'  
  
George thought that Shinji was a fool, he could see that Shinji had managed to grasp the teachings at an asounding speed, he was at the very least able to go against George in single hand to hand combat for four minutes before being smacked the floor by one of his opponent's punches. That was very good considering who his opponent was, and Shinji had moved up to being able to bench press seventy pounds rather than his old thirty pounds. Indeed, Shinji had come a long way since the beginning of his training, never had George witness anyone improving at that kind of speed. In fact George had hope that Shinji could soon surpass him.  
  
'I wonder what drives him?' he thought, then he chuckled inwardly. 'Of course, how could I have forgotten? It is his desire to protect others that does it, yes, that must be it.'  
  
On Friday night after the night session was over Shinji prepared to leave but George stopped him.  
  
"Shinji, come and let's go get a drink."  
  
Shinji looked at him, "Er...isn't it kind of late?"  
  
"No matter, plenty of cafes still open and you don't have to wake up early tomorrow." George said.  
  
"Oh, uh, okay I guess."  
  
They drove to the city and went to a restaurant that was still open, after ordering orange juice for Shinji and champagne for himself, George found a table and sat down with Shinji. They sat in silence, looking around the place until the drinks came. Shinji stirred his little drink umbrella and finally decided to ask,  
  
"So, is there a reason you asked me to come here with you?"  
  
George looked up from his glass and smiled, "Oh, just to spend time with my little brother and congratulate him on his great improvement and hard effort over the past month or so."  
  
"Thank you, but you speak too highly of me, I have not gotten as good as you say." Shinji said, his head down.  
  
George was a little annoyed now, "Shinji, don't you speak too lowly of yourself! I have watched you these few weeks and I am telling you that it is true that you have achieved much in a short time!"  
  
"..." was all that could be heard from Shinji.  
  
George, frankly angered now, punched across the table. Shinji on reflex grabbed the fist and stopped it, it took him a moment to realize what he had done.  
  
"I..."  
  
George smiled, "Still think I'm stretching the truth?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Shinji said.  
  
"It's alright, but Shinji, buddy, you must believe in yourself. If you think before you even try that you will fail, then you will fail. And I don't believe that you want to fail your friends."  
  
"You're right, I don't. I'm sorry for being so stupid." Shinji said.  
  
"Shinji," George said looking out the window next to their table. "I know you wish to protect others, and you can. Just don't think that you can't."  
  
"Yeah, I understand, thanks George."  
  
"Good, now that you've gotten your head out of your ass, let's go home."  
  
The next day the children slept in, George never insisted on training on the weekends and since they had to go to Nerv at 2:00pm, he didn't even bothered to wake them until noon.  
  
"Yawnnn...good morning George..." They said as they dragged themselves into the dinning room and sat down, trying not to fall asleep again and failing.  
  
George looked over his charges, "What the hell happened to you guys? It's noon! Did you guys have a pillow fight or something?"  
  
"No...just...tired." Hikari responded with her face still on the table.  
  
George sighed and went into the kitchen, he brought out a pot of stew and distributed it in bowls to the kids. They each took a spoonful and instantly woke up with their mouths feeling like they were on fire.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! GEORGE! WHAT DID YOU ADD TO THE SOUP?" Toji yelled.  
  
"Special 'Very Very Hot' brand hot sauce." He said.  
  
"WHY!?" Asuka screamed with steam coming out of her mouth, which, along with her red hair, made it look like she was on fire.  
  
"Well, I promised Dr. Akagi that we would be on time. So I had to wake you guys up somehow." George was met with six death glares from six different children. "What? You're not sleepy anymore are you?" he said defensively.  
  
The children rushed at him together and tackled him into the living room. They got on top of him and laughed at him trying to get out from under the pile.  
  
"Hey! Ok! I'm sorry ok!? I won't use the hot sauce again! Get off of me!" he yelled.  
  
Laughter continued, even George was laughing at himself under the mass of bodies.  
  
"Ok, ok." He said glancing at the clock. "It's almost one, I want you all changed and ready to go in half an hour, you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah ok." Asuka said.  
  
The children flopped on the couches and watched TV for a few minutes before heading to they rooms to change. George went to the van first and just listened to his CDs until the children came out, and then they were off. They arrived in good time and well before the time the doctor had appointed. So the kids went to the cafeteria to get some snacks while George went to the restroom. Rei looked into the window of the snack machine and wondered what she should decide on.  
  
"Sweet or salty?" she asked herself.  
  
"I think sweets are a good choice." Someone said.  
  
Rei looked behind her to see Kensuke.  
  
"Oh, hi Kensuke, you think I should have candy?"  
  
"Yeah, candy is always good." He said smiling.  
  
Rei looked at the machine, still unsure. Kensuke realized that she probably hasn't tried too many kinds of candy, thus her indecision. He moved past her to the machine and put some coins in and purchased a bag of M&Ms for her and a packet of Starburst for himself. She thanked him and they went to sit down with the others. Hikari had now dragged Toji to the vending machine and were making their selections, Asuka and Shinji were sharing some strawberry candies and kisses to the nose in between. Kensuke looked at the pair and stole a glance at Rei, who also had her eyes on her roommates.  
  
'I wonder what she's thinking?' he thought.  
  
Rei felt his eyes on her and turned around. They sat there like they were having a staring contest, each studying the other's facial expression. Obviously, Kensuke was at a disadvantage at this since Rei usually had a blank look on her face though she had positively been expressing more emotions in the few weeks they had spent together as roommates so far. Kensuke was begging some higher power to reveal to him what she was think when she asked, rather bluntly.  
  
"Kensuke, how do you feel about me?" He looked surprised but quickly recovered and answered  
  
"Me? I like you of course, you're my friend."  
  
Rei was not sure this answer was what she wanted, she asked him another question.  
  
"Just as friends?"  
  
He was unsure why she was asking such direct questions but he decided to answer the way he really felt,  
  
"No, it's probably not limited to just that, why?"  
  
Rei glanced at Asuka and Shinji again and look back at Kensuke in the eyes.  
  
"Do you...can we have a relationship more similar to theirs?" she said looking at Shinji and Asuka  
  
Kensuke was lost in her eyes, but then what she had said clicked, he turned his head to see where she was indicating. He saw and stumbled to find words.  
  
"Ayanimi! What...do you, what are you saying?" He regretted his words when Rei looked hurt by his reaction, he gathered what nerve he had and, placing his hand on hers, said "I mean, if you really want to, I don't see why not."  
  
She looked up at him and could tell he was genuine about this, "Kensuke..."  
  
Kensuke decided that he might as well be the man and say it, he had wanted to for a long time anyway, "Rei, will you be my girlfriend?" She smiled, a full smile that you could trace all the way to her crimson eyes.  
  
"Yes Kensuke, I would like that." He smiled and hugged her, also getting hugged in return.  
  
Asuka and Shinji were so absorbed in their flirting they had no idea what just transpired just five feet from them. Hikari however, had looked in that direction at the right time to see their embrace. At first she was mildly surprised and then she was happy for her friends, but then she was a little envious of them.  
  
'Asuka and Shinji could come together despite their personalities, both usually hiding their real feeling inside their hearts though in different ways, could confess to each other their love. And Rei and Kensuke, they were always shy and quiet. If they could, what's keeping this idiot hulk?' she thought. She looked back at Toji who was now cursing and kicking the machine for having taken his money and not dispensed the food. She sighed and kept her thoughts to herself for the time being but she felt no peace.  
  
George came back in awhile, he complained that in the whole Nerv, he could only find one restroom, the one in the boys locker room , which was a good walk from here. He noticed that Kensuke and Rei were smiling and rather close to each other and Hikari on the other hand seemed to be sulking. He decided not to pry about it and instructed them to change into their plug suits and go to the briefing room. In the locker room the four boys changed into their new plug suits, since last time's Angel fight, Nerv decided that their suits needed to protect their pilots better. T  
  
he new ones seemed like a regular plug suit with armor plates on most of the areas except for joints. This suit was not that much heavier but that really was not too much of a concern to anyone except George who's Entry Plug was designed to have him fight as the Eva in a 360 degree environment. Kensuke, however, had the smallest frame of the four and complained that it weighted him down. They heard the girls outside their locker hurrying them so they ran out to catch up with them. The briefing room was occupied by only the Commander, with Fuyuzuki next to him as always, Dr. Akagi, and Maya.  
  
The pilots seated themselves in the indicated chairs and listened to the Doctor explain the new spears that had been delivered. Apparently they were very much improved than the old ones. These heavier and longer spears had been made for spearing and cutting only while the old one had to make room so that it could launch an explosive at the end, therefore limiting it's close combat effectiveness. Maya brought up the pictures and specifications on the computer and projector while Akagi went on with her lecture. Gendo and Kozo watched in silence. Soon the pilots were inserted into their Evas for battle simulations with the actual spears.  
  
This took easily a few hours and the pilots, tired and sore, were dismissed at last around 6:10pm. They showered, changed and left Nerv in their van. They decided to go out to eat since it was Saturday and none of them wanted to work in the kitchen today. They agreed on beef pot but ordered a single person veggie dish for Rei and they all had a merry time. They laughed at George's complete ignorance of Japanese cuisine when he poked carefully at everything, completely at lost at what the big pot of boiling ingredients were all while telling them that he'd preferred a good'o simple hamburger any day.  
  
After dinner it was home and then sitting in front of the TV for two hours watching a live concert being performed by Koco Ji, a new pop star that was staring in Hong Kong. Then they went up to prepare for bed, George had his duties to attend to, then he turned into bed himself.  
  
In another room of the house, a girl was sitting up in bed, pondering weather she should take the initial step and ask the one she liked out. But she had always had a reserved personality, she didn't know what she would say to him even when she had the chance. She sat there, her mind going through all the possibilities and fell asleep with thoughts of him soothing her slumber. Strangely enough, the object of this girl's troubles is also up in bed, his mind also on similar thoughts. He asked himself why she looked distracted today, and whether it had anything to do with him. He had always had a liking for her, and seeing his friend's progress in his relationship made him kick himself mentally for being so slow and pathetic at making any form of advance on her. He walked to his desk's drawer and pulled out a picture of her from a class picnic last year, he placed it on his bedside table next to the clock and lay on his bed looking over it until he fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Chapter 8 is here now, enjoy. Noticed how my chapters get longer and longer? That's a good thing, it's not intentional but I hope I can keep it up. And for the really stupid one's, the last part was about Toji and Hikari. DIE FLAMERS! DIE! BURN IN THE FLAMES OF HELLLLLLL!!!!!! YOU AND YOUR STUPID FLAMING REVIEWS! BUUUURRRRNNNNN!!!!!!!! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!  
  
Next Chapter: Of Music and Angels 


	9. Of Music and Angels

Story: Evangelion, The Children of Humanity: Guardian Angel Chapter 9: Of Music and Angels Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Evangelion and its characters. Again, I do not have the rights to Metallica or their songs. All I own are my own characters and the plot. I'm just a fan ok? Not making any profits here so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Here's chapter nine.  
  
Sunday pasted by in a storm of non-stop practice for the concert the next day, Toji was especially worn out from the furious drum banging and was currently sitting in the bathtub in his bathroom, the tub was filled with ice. Downstairs, Kesuke was having loads of fun on his base, which he had been neglecting for a while before this. Rei was also enjoying herself on the keyboard and was practicing to keep tempo with the other instruments, with smiles from Kensuke as encouragement. Asuka was showing off a solo to Shinji, who had his hands to his ears because he couldn't stand the volume. Asuka took this personally,  
  
"Hey! Baka! I'm ripping up a great solo just for you and you plug up your ears!?"  
  
"I'm sorry Asuka, it's just that the volume is a bit too loud for me." He said.  
  
"Well why didn't you say so!?" she turned the volume down and cranked up the distortion.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" she screamed and the red Mockingbird guitar she used screamed louder.  
  
George was looking over the tabs again and again and played parts on his black Warlock guitar, making sure he had them down. Hikari was playing her flute with Shinji on Cello but when he took a break to visit Asuka she too decided to rest and went upstairs to see if Toji was ok.  
  
She came before his door and knocked,  
  
"Toji? How's your ice bath?"  
  
"Hi..Hikari! Oh...err, I'm good! Hold on!"  
  
She heard, sounds of someone running around were heard then the door opened, revealing a Toji with only a towel wrapped around him.  
  
"Hikari! So what brings you here?"  
  
Trying to ignore his state of dress she answered "Oh...uh, I'm taking a break, so I thought I'd come to check how you are. So does your back still ache?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, a little. The ice helped a bit."  
  
She smiled "Well, why don't you go and put on a pair of pants first."  
  
He looked down and blushed, dashing to his bathroom. Hikari stepped into the room and eased the door shut behind her. She went over to his bed and noticed her picture on the bedside table, she gasped and examined it. It was from a school picnic last year, she wondered if this meant...  
  
"Ok Hikari, what were you saying?" Toji asked stepping out of the bathroom, dressed in shorts and a tight black t-shirt.  
  
She quickly put down the picture and turned to him, "Oh, I err...just wanted to help you with your aches."  
  
"Huh?" Toji said.  
  
She motioned him onto the bed and he obeyed. Next thing he felt was a pair of hands relaxing the muscles around his neck and shoulders.  
  
"Oh Hikari, that feels great!" She smiled and continued to release the stress from his back muscles and getting some moans out of Toji, who felt like he was in heaven. She stopped after a while and sat down on the bed next to him. "Ohh...thank you Hikari, that was wonderful."  
  
"You're welcome Toji." She said, she was debating whether to ask him about the picture and made up her mind. "Toji, how come you have my picture next to your bed?"  
  
Toji was taken by surprised 'Toji you're so stupid! Why did you leave it on your bed table!?' he thought.  
  
"Um...Hikari, don't be mad, I just...um...." He tried to think of a reason and came up with nothing.  
  
She looked at his reaction, "Toji, what's on your mind?"  
  
Toji looked at her in the eyes and threw what caution and hesitation he had to the winds, "Well...you see I...have a c..c..crushonyou!" He said the last part really fast, already dreading how she would take this.  
  
"Do you really mean it?" she said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"I would never lied about something like this!" he replied.  
  
Hikari said nothing, and her face was blank. She simply motioned him to follow her. He did, and she led him to her room and motioned him in. Toji looked around and notice something familiar...on the beside table there was also a picture...of him!  
  
"Hikari? I..." he stammered.  
  
She smiled at him "You know, I like you too Toji."  
  
He stared at her, mouth opening and closing without sound. "Toji...?" she asked, unsure what his reaction meant.  
  
He shook himself and then grinned, "Hikari, that's great!" he gathered her in a big hug and she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
They kissed and spent some time on her bed, sitting silently in embrace. They eventually went down, hand in hand, and walked into the living room where the others were. Everyone's jaws fell open and George thought, 'Well, that's all of them. I guess I'm gonna have to lay some rules down. Just in case...'  
  
The children mobbed around the new couple demanding to know how it happened and how long it's been brewing for and all that. George snuck away to the phone and called for take out, then he sat in the kitchen with a glass of champagne until the noise in the living room died down. When it did, he reentered and made some announcements,  
  
"Well, congratulations you two." He said "Yes well I have noticed, that you all seemed to have, 'paired-up'. Though this is very wonderful and I am happy for all of you. But, it also means that I expect all of you to show a sense of responsibility control yourselves, I have nothing against your relationships but I do not want any of you to go too far. Of course, what I'm talking about is, NO SEX!" he yelled the last part.  
  
The children stared at him in shock, "George, how could...I mean, you didn't think we're that...bad do you?" Shinji asked.  
  
"No of course not, but as a responsible guardian to you all, I needed to make things VERY clear. But I have confidence in you all that you're not going to disappoint me, right?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Good, well, I think dinner is about to arrive. So to the dinning room."  
  
Dinner was enjoyable, they had fun telling each other about their relationships and were delighted for each other. Asuka however, had hatched a plan, which she informed the others on, except George, and they put it to action.  
  
"George?" she asked.  
  
"Yes Asuka?" he answered looking up from his plate. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, you said you trusted us right?" she continued.  
  
"Yes...and?" "So...I want to spend more time with my Shinji, so can you let us share a room, please? We swear we'll behave." She begged.  
  
George chocked on his drink and fell from his chair. He straightened up and yelled "WHAT!?" He was about to refuse her when...  
  
Rei butted in, "George, you did say you had faith in us. If you truly do, you would trust Asuka and Shinji with sharing a room. Also, they have sworn to act accordingly, I see no reason for you to refuse."  
  
"But...but..." He stuttered, he realized that they had this planned and that he was at a disadvantage. "All right, if you promise...and on two conditions." He said.  
  
"What?" Shinji asked.  
  
"One, I will check on you every now and then to make sure you're keeping it in line. Two, if I hear anything even remotely suspicious, I'm gonna separate you, got it?"  
  
"Fine." Asuak and Shinji said.  
  
"Then go, and I hope that I'm doing the right thing." George said putting his head down on the table in defeat.  
  
Asuka was beyond happy, she dragged Shinji off to help clean out her stuff and move it into his room. George sat in his chair rubbing his temples when he heard someone cough. He looked up and saw the rest of the children looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Oh no, not...you guys too?" he wailed.  
  
"Yep, of course." Rei said.  
  
George sighed "The same thing goes for you guys, you hear ?" they agreed and George let them go and prepare to move. He then retired to the kitchen and took out several bottles of fine champagne all the while hoping that they would not make him regret his decision.  
  
"This is great Shinji!" Asuka exclaimed, while packing her clothes into some suitcases.  
  
"Yeah, but that wasn't nice what you did to George. He's gonna have a headache tonight." He said.  
  
She laughed "Don't worry, he'll live, now help me with the shoe boxes..."  
  
They continued to pack and move things to Shinji's room and eventually everything has been moved. Then they proceed to organize things, Asuka took over the closet space and half the drawers, it was a good thing Shinji did not have too many possessions. The others were all doing the same thing, and Hikari and Toji were the only ones with space issues. Rei had less than Shinji and Kensuke didn't exactly own a lot either so they were fine. But Toji and Hikari had plenty of stuff so Kensuke and Rei stored some of Toji's less necessary items. Toji was most grateful and Kensuke was going to say he wanted something in return but Rei pulled him away by his ear. So they moved comfortable into each other's rooms and showered for the night. Soon they were sleeping happily with their arms over their partners. Poor George was faced with sending the daily report to Nerv and getting chewed out by the Colonel and the Commander. He decided, therefore, to withhold the information for the moment. He went to bed after another bottle and fell asleep.  
  
The children woke up in each other's company and warmth and were quite happy with the new arrangements, they looked at their clocks and are surprised to see that it was 7:00am and George hadn't called them for training like he usually does. Asuka and Shinji leave their room and meet Toji and Hikari in the hall.  
  
"Where's George?" Toji asked.  
  
"Don't know." Asuka answered.  
  
Rei and Kensuke joined them, "Should we check in his room?" Rei asked.  
  
They looked at the door at the end of the hall, George's room. They approach the door and ease it open, Shinji pokes his head in and they all go it together. It was a small room, it had a desk with a computer and some papers on it, a closet with trench coats and pants spilling out, and a bed on the other side. In it was George, still asleep. Shinji and Asuka thought something was familiar about this...then they remembered what he had been doing last night.  
  
"Shit, he has a hangover!" Asuka said looking at the bottles around the room.  
  
"Not another drunk!" Shinji cried. "Why are all our guardians alcoholics!?"  
  
George stirred, "Oh shit...my head..." He saw the kids, "Huh? What are you guys doing here?" he said yawning.  
  
"Um...you had too much champagne and overslept George." Hikari said.  
  
"What?" he said groggily and looked at the clock. "No...I didn't."  
  
"What about morning training?" Toji asked.  
  
"Oh, no...None of that stuff...not today. Concert, no training today. I didn't tell you guys?" he mumbled, still unsteady.  
  
"No." Rei said.  
  
"Oh, well, I was too busy thinking about your new, 'arrangements'. Ow...head...pain..." and he fell back down onto the bed.  
  
They stared the semi-conscious form of their guardian.  
  
"Well, it might be wise to just leave him here until we have to go." Rei suggested.  
  
"Yeah, let's head down for breakfast." Hikari said.  
  
They went down to the dinning room and waited while Hikari and Shinji headed into the kitchen to do some cooking. Shinji went to the cupboard to get the pepper and noticed that the cupboard that George used for his wine was unlocked today. He took a peek in and gasped, rows after rows of choice wine and champagne. He quickly shut it and returned to his cooking,  
  
'How do people handle that stuff?' he asked himself. His former guardian, Misato, had once left some beers out. Asuka and he decided to have a sip and gagged on the stuff, it was horrible. Hikari came over and asked him where the pepper was, he had forgotten about it. He went back to get it and locked the wine cabinet while he was at it.  
  
"And Shinji, we'll need to go shopping for groceries again today." She added when he handed over the pepper.  
  
They finished the breakfast of miso soup and rice balls. The others had been waiting impatiently and ate franticly when Shinji set the food down. Asuka was eating the most and he thought about how she was able to keep her figure from the way she usually ate.  
  
She noticed him staring at her and decided to have some fun. "What are you staring at Shinji-kun? Is it my breast?"  
  
He choked on his rice ball and tried to tell her that he was only staring at her face but she was too busy laughing. Rei had seen the whole thing and was puzzled at why Asuka had asked Shinji that when he was so obviously looking her directly in the face.  
  
"Aida-kun, why does Sohryu insists that Shinji is looking at her chest when his eyes are plainly focused on her face?" she asked her boyfriend next to her.  
  
"Oh, she just likes teasing him." He answered swallowing, "That and she is way too overconfident about her features."  
  
Rei nodded, then she asked "And what do you think of my features?" It was a good thing Kensuke had nothing in his mouth at the moment, he was surprised that Rei would just ask that so suddenly.  
  
"Rei, I think you're beautiful of course." She smiled at that and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"You look very handsome yourself Kensuke." He kissed her back.  
  
Shinji whistled from across the table and Kensuke chucked a wad up napkin at him. Toji and Hikari had their arms over each other's shoulder and watched as Shinji chased Kensuke across the room. They only stopped when Asuka and Rei came out to drag their own boyfriend back to the table. They washed the dishes together and then took out their instruments for some last minute check ups and tuning. At 7:35am they sent Shinji up to either wake George or haul him out if he had to. Shinji entered the room and found George awake and getting dressed. George turned at the door swinging open and greeted him.  
  
"Hey Shinji, whoo wee! That stuff finally wore off a little bit. But I'm going to have to be careful when I'm driving. Good thing the school's close by."  
  
"Oh yeah, we're ready to go anytime." Shinji said.  
  
George tossed him his keys, "Just load all the instruments into the back of the van first, I'll be out shortly."  
  
Shinji left. George went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Outside the kids managed to fit everything into the van but it would be an uncomfortable ride, they had to put come of the drums under the seats and stuff. George came running out in a few minutes and they were off. George drove slowly even though they were a little late because he was unsure of his condition and did not want to risk it. Hikari complained that as Class Rep, it was not very good for her to be late. They pulled into the car park next to the school and ran to class. They burst into the classroom to find no one in there.  
  
"Oh yeah, the field!" they ran to the back of the school to the field where they had gym class. There, they found the whole school gathered. It also turned out that it was all ok as it was Concert Day and no one bothered with being tardy and Class Rep duties, much to Hikari's disappointment. They were not to go for a while so they just watched the other contestant's performances. They included a variety of music from rap to classical but so far no metal yet. When it was their turn they were met with plenty of cheers from the crowd.  
  
"Hello!" Asuka yelled into her microphone "We're will be playing The Call of Ktulu today, and also I disappear, enjoy!"  
  
The cheers continued. For the next nine minutes they played Ktulu and at the end of it, more applause. Then Shinji, Hikari and Rei got up and the remaining four began I disappear. Asuka began the rift, then George and Kensuke started singing the lyrics while playing.  
  
(Hey Hey Hey Here I go now Here I go into new days Hey Hey Hey Here I go now Here I go into new days I'm pain, I'm hope, I'm suffer Yeah Hey Hey Hey Yeah Yeah Here I go into new days  
  
Hey Hey Hey Ain't no mercy Ain't no mercy there for me Hey Hey Hey Ain't no mercy Ain't no mercy there for me I'm pain, I'm hope, I'm suffer Yeah yeah hey hey no mercy Ain't no mercy there for me  
  
Do you bury me when I'm gone Do you teach me while I'm here Just as soon as I belong Then it's time I disappear  
  
Hey Hey Hey And I went And I went on down that road Hey Hey Hey And I went on And I went on down that road I'm pain, I'm hope, I'm suffer Hey Hey Hey Yeah And I went on And I went on down that road  
  
Do you bury me when I'm gone Do you teach me while I'm here Just as soon as I belong Then it's time I disappear  
  
Do you bury me when I'm gone Do you teach me while I'm here Just as soon as I belong Then it's time I disappear Disappear)  
  
Asuka then breaks out in her solo. The boys in the crowd scream, Shinji is annoyed.  
  
(I'm gone I'm gone I'm gone Oh yeah I'm gone I'm gone I'm gone baby I'm gone I'm gone  
  
Do you bury me when I'm gone Do you teach me while I'm here Just as soon as I belong Then it's time I disappear  
  
Do you bury me when I'm gone Do you teach me while I'm here Just as soon as I belong Then it's time I disappear Disappear)  
  
The field shook with applause the other three pilots return to the stage and they all bow. They descended and mingled into the crowd. Rei and Kensuke, along with Hikari and Toji, went to visit some friends in the cafeteria and George's cell phone rang so he dashed to find a quiet place to take it. Shinji and Asuka were walking around the school building when they met up with the jerk Shiro. This time, he had friends with him and his arms were in casts.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't Miss Sohryu. And the wimp boy too." He sneered. His buddies laughed.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't the scum with the broken arms." Asuka retorted.  
  
Shiro 's face darkened, "Hump! Your 'brother' isn't here to save your ass this time!" he roared. He jerked his head at Shinji and his two friends made for him.  
  
Shinji calmly stood where he was with out a trace of fear. 'I must belive in what I can do.' He thought.  
  
"SHINJI! MOVE!" Asuka screamed. Shinji's arms shot out at the last second and the two attackers stopped, they looked confused for a moment, then they looked down, saw his fist embedded into their stomachs, and crumpled to the floor. Asuka and Shiro stared at Shinji in shock.  
  
"YOU!...HOW!?" Shiro yelled, then he went for Shinji himself.  
  
Shinji sidestepped and grabbed the boy rushing past by his neck and forced him to the ground. He tried to rise but Shinji put his foot down on his back and stopped him.  
  
"Never go near my girlfriend again Shiro, or I'll be breaking your legs, then you would be totally crippled." He said.  
  
Shiro got on his knees and thanked Shinji for his mercy and sped out of there. Asuka came up to him, "Shinji...since when?" she asked weakly.  
  
He looked at Shiro's two friends on the floor, "Let's walk elsewhere." He suggested.  
  
They walked slowly towards the main building and Shinji told her about his night training sessions.  
  
"Well, why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.  
  
"I was thinking that if you found out, you'd expect me to be able to protect you all the time. And I didn't believe that I could live up to that." He said. She opened her mouth but he stopped her. "But George showed me that that I had no reason to keep doubting myself, but I never told you anyways. I'm sorry Asuka."  
  
Asuka stopped and looked into his brown eyes, "You went through that, so you could protect me?"  
  
Shinji nodded, "Yes, I will not let anyone harm you from now on Asuka."  
  
She smiled at him, the same kind of smile he saw when he pulled her out of the volcano, and when he held her after the twelfth Angel was defeated. She stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips. Shinji was taken back for a second, but soon lost himself in the kiss.  
  
"Oh, and Shinji?" she said lowering herself back down flat on her feet.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Stop saying sorry all the time."  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
George stood near the building and saw the two kissing, he smiled and looked away to give them privacy. He had seen a beat up looking Shiro run from this direction towards the nurse's office a while ago and had walked this way to see if anything was going on.  
  
From the looks of things Shinji had handled it by himself, 'Well done Shinji. I'm proud of you, I'm glad that I was able to help.' He turned around and went to find the rest of the children.  
  
A/N: Chapter 9 is here now, enjoy. DIE FLAMERS! DIE! BURN IN THE FLAMES OF HELLLLLLL!!!!!! YOU AND YOUR STUPID FLAMING REVIEWS! BUUUURRRRNNNNN!!!!!!!! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!  
  
Next Chapter: Of Music and Angels Part 2 


	10. Of Music and Angels Part 2

Story: Evangelion, The Children of Humanity: Guardian Angel Chapter 10: Of Music and Angels Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Evangelion and its characters. All I own are my own characters and the plot. I'm just a fan ok? Not making any profits here so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Here's chapter ten.  
  
George found the other children in the cafeteria with some friends, he quickly told them to come with him at once and they headed out of the school. He called Shinji's cell and told him to take Asuka and meet them at the front of the school. The pilots gathered at the entrance and looked at George for an explanation.  
  
"I just got a call from Colonel Katsuragi." He said, "She says that they have detected a faint pattern blue and are unable to get a lock on it. Just in case she wants all pilots on standby at Nerv."  
  
"An Angel? Why aren't the sirens blaring?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I don't know, might be that Nerv doesn't want a panic yet since the signal was weak at best. All right, let's go then."  
  
They quickly drove to Nerv and reported to central command. The bridge personnel were trying hard to locate the source of the pattern and were having little success.  
  
"We are currently on high alert, but since there is no confirmation if the signal was anything more than a glitch we have not alerted the population yet. However, the commander has ordered that all pilots suit up and prepare for launch at anytime." The Colonel said.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." they went to their lockers to change and sat around waiting for the announcement to go to their Evas.  
  
They waited for half an hour without word from anyone, since the pilots were changed the girls came over and sat with the boys in their locker. Then they heard the all too familiar sounds of the Angel sirens. The door opened to revel a harassed looking Dr. Akagi,  
  
"The Angel's presence has been confirmed, but its whereabouts remain unknown, all pilots are to launch and be prepared for battle."  
  
The pilots ran out the door and all the way to the cages, they all inserted themselves into the plugs and then the Evas. The bridge operators performed the launch sequences and one by one the war machines blasted out o the underground structure. Once on the surface they got into formation and scoured the area looking for signs of an attack. They had each been supplied with a riffle and were lock and loaded. The Evas fanned out in a circle and were scanning the horizons when a clang was heard behind them. They turned and aimed their riffles only to see Kensuke's silver Unit-04, it had dropped its weapon.  
  
"Kensuke! What are you doing?" Toji hissed.  
  
He didn't respond, his Eva was immobile. Toji got closer to see what Kensuke was doing when Unit-04's arms reached out and grabbed Unit-03 by the neck.  
  
"KENSUKE!?" Toji yelled.  
  
"Kensuke! What are you doing!?" Rei yelled.  
  
They heard Kensuke scream from inside his Eva, but could not raise him on the com-link.  
  
"Toji!" Hikari screamed and ran to free him from the chock hold but Unit-04 Kicked it in the stomach and sent her flying to the ground. "Urg..." she mumbled and stayed on the floor.  
  
"Ken...su..ke.." Toji gasped, his air was running low and he was close to passing out. George, Asuka, and Shinji came up behind the renegade Eva and grabbed it by the shoulders. It released Toji and turned and punched the three Evas in the chest. They went down.  
  
"Urg, damn! What the hell is wrong with Kensuke!?" Asuka said, trying to shake off that last blow, which had been really hard.  
  
"PILOTS! BLUE PATTERN HAS BEEN AQUIRED! IT'S UNIT-04! EVA-04 IS THE 13th ANGEL!" The Colonel's voice boomed over the com.  
  
The other pilots were stunned, first was how it could've happened, second was what could they do? Trash the Eva? Possible, but the problem was that Kensuke was still trapped inside it.  
  
"Eject the plug!" Rei yelled at the com.  
  
"We're trying!" Akagi answered. "But it rejects all our signals!"  
  
Rei ran over in Unit-00 and tried to pull the armor over the plug off but the Angel/Eva threw her back the other way. It then ran towards Hikari's Unit-05 and punched it in the head and clawed at the chest armor.  
  
"You bastard! Leave her alone!" Toji yelled, getting back up he pulled out his Prog. Knife and charged.  
  
Unit-04 looked up and reached for the oncoming Eva's head and crushed then tore it off. Toji's screams echoed around the other Eva's plugs and the command center. After that it returned to the job of trying to force open Unit-05's armor, it was a good thing Hikari had passed out from the earlier blow, or she would have joined Toji in his screaming.  
  
Left with no choice, the others attacked the reclassified Angel. Shinji and Unit-01 however, stayed put. Asuka leaped on the Angel's back and tried to pull the armor off the plug and was almost successful when she was throw off. The Angel crouched and jumped up, with the intention of landing on the red Eva and crushing it. Unit-U jumped up and grabbed its feet and pulled it back down and pulled the armor off. He tried to hold it down while Rei was trying to pry the plug out of the spine of the Angel but it was stuck. It finally elbowed George in the chest, right in the S2 and then tossed him aside, then he reached around and lifted up the blue Eva over its head. It smacked her down and kicked her in the stomach causing the Eva to roll over several streets. It continued to trample the downed Eva-00 and now Rei's scream filled the air.  
  
Asuka tried to get up and saw Unit-01 just standing there. She yelled at Shinji, "Why aren't you doing anything!?"  
  
"I...I...can't, t..that's a human! One of my best friends in there!" he said, backing off.  
  
Asuka looked over the others, Hikari was still out and her Eva's chest was badly disfigured. Toji's Eva would not be able to operate without it's head and Toji himself had passed out from the pain as the technicians weren't able to severe the nerve connections fast enough. George was lying face down on the ground, nonmoving. Rei was still getting a beating from the Angel, which now was trying to rip the arms off the blue Eva.  
  
"Shinji! You're the only one who can stop him! Toji and Hikari are already badly wounded, George looks like he didn't like that elbow to the S2 very much. My Eva isn't exactly in battle shape! So why don't you help!? You say you don't want to hurt your friend, but his Eva's hurting your other friends! Can't you understand that!? Where's the Shinji that saved me three times from danger!?" she admonished  
  
Shinji stood there frozen as he absorbed her words, Asuka yelled in frustration and rushed the Angel despite her injury and received a blow to the head as her reward. The Angel turned from Rei and decided to tear Unit- 02's leg off. Asuka felt the searing pain as it pulled but suddenly she felt it release her. Raising her head was all she could do, but she still managed to see what was happening. Unit-01 had seized the Angel by the head and thrust it into a building, it's mouth opened to reveal rows of blood red teeth and it released a terrifying roar.  
  
The Angel extracted itself and turned only to meet a punch to the face by the raging purple Eva. He kept up a barrage and finally smacked it to the floor. The Angel groaned and tried to craw away but Unit-01 seized it by the shoulder armor blade and ripped the attached arm off. The Angel cried out and Unit-01 continued to dismember it and finally put its foot through the Angel's head. The surrounding ground ran red with the Eva/Angel's blood. Unit-01 stopped its rampage and slumped down. Shinji stared to cry in his plug. Asuka, as well as the command center heard it, but no one else did. They were all unconscious. Asuka was too weak to do anything and put her head back down and she too, fainted.  
  
"Sent out seven rescue teams, get the pilots of all other Evangelions to the hospital wing. And see if the Sixth Child survived, leave the Third Child be for now." Akagi ordered. Lt. Ibuki confirmed that the Sixth Child's life signs were weak, but still present.  
  
All the pilots except Shinji were rushed into the hospital, Asuka and George managed to recover in a few hours since they had no penetrating injuries and only passed out from shock. They left the hospital despite the doctor's request to stay for twenty-four hours until they could run more through tests. They went to the commander center to ask for Shinji's location, the Colonel had already left but Akagi was still there.  
  
She sighed when they asked her, "He stayed in his Eva for some time, then without a word, he exited and headed straight home. I don't think he even showered or changed out of his suit."  
  
At this Asuka and George rush to the van, and then home, they found the front door unlocked and there was a puddle of orange liquid on the steps. They went in and followed the trail of LCL to Asuka and Shinji's bedroom. They stood outside the door and heard crying within, Asuka was reaching for the doorknob but hesitated. She instead turned and sat down in front of the door with her back against it.  
  
George looked down at her, "What's wrong? Aren't you going to go in?"  
  
She stared at the space in front of her. "And do what?" she said.  
  
"Shinji is in need of someone close to him to comfort him and help him sort out his feelings!" he said, one hand on the bandages around his chest.  
  
"How can I do that? I don't know what I can do to help him..." she said miserably.  
  
"He is in there Asuka, brewing over the idea. That he just tore an Eva apart, one which had one of his best friends trapped inside! And you said it yourself, because if he didn't, all his other friends, and you, his most loved included, would have been killed by the Eva in its infected state!" he yelled. "And after going through that decision, he is obviously going to have a major nervous breakdown! And I'd expect, that he'd want the person he loves most, the most important reason he made the decision in the first place, to be there to comfort him! There is no need for words, don't you think your company alone would help?"  
  
Asuka looked into the angry face of her guardian. "If you won't even try to go in there to help him in his darkest hour, then perhaps you do not deserve to be called his girlfriend." He turned and swept out of the house with the intention of seeing how his other kids were. Asuka stared after him and watched him descend the stairway to the lower story, then out the front door. She turned and looked at the door to their room. The crying had subsided somewhat, perhaps Shinji had heard them talking. She hesitated, then got up and opened the door.  
  
"Shinji?" she asked quietly.  
  
The room was dim, the lights were off and the sun outside had set. He was sitting in a corner, still in his plug suit. His eyes were blank and his face looked old. She entered the room and kneeled down next to him and looked at him for a while. He didn't look back, but after a while he leaned his head on her shoulder and continued to cry. She held his head gently with her hand and let him cry it out. In between sobs, he confessed to her the cause of his sorrow. As George had said, he was feeling guilty for almost killing his friend, and was felling even guiltier for almost doing nothing and simply watched as one by one his other friends were beaten down. She ran her hand down his cheek and told him in no uncertain way that she believed he did the right thing and that no one would blame him in the slightest.  
  
"It's ok, Kensuke's fine. So is everyone else! You did what you had to save everyone, Kensuke would agree, he didn't want to watch, helpless as his Eva thrashed his friends! And your initial reaction was understandable, your friends will not criticize you for it. In fact we thank you Shinji, for saving us."  
  
She kissed him on the lips, got up and led him to the bathroom where she helped him take a bath, now was not the time to worry about modesty, nor did either of them care. Shinji wanted Asuka with him and she was not about to leave. After he was done she got him something from his drawers and helped him to the bed. She tucked him in and without undressing herself, slipped in with him and held him. He was still shaking a little from the intense crying he did but had clamed down somewhat.  
  
"Thank you Asuka." He whispered. She smiled and held him tighter to show she heard.  
  
At the hospital wing of Nerv HQ George looked into the room through the fiberglass window. The remaining four pilots were in intensive care, Rei was badly bruised internally from the kicking the rouge Eva had done. Toji's neck muscles and nerves were damaged from the chocking then decapitation of his Evangelion. And Hikari, the forced opening of her Eva's chest armor plates caused the nerve links from the Eva to send massive pain to her system. With her weaker frame the doctors said that it was fortunate that her synch rate was so low or she would not have survived. As for Kensuke, he was not so lucky, the link between him and his Eva had stayed connected throughout the ordeal and he felt every bit of the beating Eva-01 gave him. Most of his joints were severely damaged and it was decide that he would never be able to pilot again, or do anything that would strain his body. George stood at the glass watching his children's chest rise and fall with each breath. None had yet regain consciousness and they were not expected to for a few days. George checked to make sure that there were no people or cameras around. He threw off his coat and shirt and examined the wound on his chest. He concentrated and it healed at a accelerated pace, more like three seconds. This done, he put his clothes back on and sat in a chair next to the window. Back in central command, a pattern blue signal blinked for a second and then disappeared but no one saw it.  
  
A/N: Chapter 10 is here now, enjoy. Ha ha ha, bet most of you can guess what he is by now? Then again, maybe not? DIE FLAMERS! DIE! BURN IN THE FLAMES OF HELLLLLLL!!!!!! YOU AND YOUR STUPID FLAMING REVIEWS! BUUUURRRRNNNNN!!!!!!!! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!  
  
Next Chapter: Zeruel, the Mightiest of the Seventeen 


	11. Zeruel, the Mightiest of the Seventeen

Story: Evangelion, The Children of Humanity: Guardian Angel Chapter 11: Zeruel, the Mightiest of the Seventeen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Evangelion and its characters. All I own are my own characters and the plot. I'm just a fan ok? Not making any profits here so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Here's chapter eleven.  
  
Asuka and Shinji woke up in the morning feeling much better than when they fell asleep. Shinji turned over and thanked Asuka for her being there for him with a kiss.  
  
"Oh Shinji, I didn't know you could be this romantic." She giggled.  
  
Shinji smiled.  
  
"Well, I've got to take a shower!" Asuka said remembering that she hadn't had one since she was released from the hospital and she still had some faint traces of the LCL stench on her. She dragged her boyfriend to the bathroom,  
  
"I gave you a bath yesterday Shinji, now it's your turn to help me." She said grinning.  
  
Shinji's cheeks turned as red as her hair. "Asuka! I-"  
  
She laughed. "I'm just kidding, now get out of here while I shower."  
  
She pushed him out of the bathroom and closed the door. Then she opened it a crack again and stuck her head out.  
  
"You can thank me by making me breakfast instead."  
  
She said and winked, disappearing back into the bathroom. Shinji stared at the door and then left for the kitchen. As he made his way down the stairs, he found the house empty and rather sad. He missed the people that live here, he missed his friends. He went in the kitchen and prepared a breakfast of steaks and eggs. Asuka came down in half an hour dressed in her favorite yellow sundress. Shinji had just finished and was waiting for her at the table.  
  
"Guten Morgen Shinji, that smells good!" she sat down next to him and they dug in.  
  
Shinji was happily eating with Asuka when he again noticed the emptiness of the house. He lost his appetite, Asuka saw Shinji stop eating.  
  
"What's wrong Shinji?" He looked around the room, Asuka followed suit.  
  
"This place, feels so hollow..." he said.  
  
Asuka understood, "Cheer up, we'll go see the others at the hospital right after this ok?"  
  
He agreed and they washed the dishes together. It was quite a way to Nerv HQ so they called a taxi and charged it to Shinji's Nerv card. They entered through the front entrance and swiped their cards through the gate's reader. They entered and headed towards the hospital section.  
  
When they reached it they realized that they didn't know what room their friends were being kept in. They asked the front desk but the lady wouldn't say anything. The two flashed their Ids and the nurse hastily apologized and led them to the room. Inside they found George asleep in a chair. Asuka covered him with a blanket and she joined Shinji at the window looking into the room with the patients. Their friends were breathing, and only that, Shinji wondered what their conditions were.  
  
"What do you think their conditions are?" he asked Asuka. She shrugged.  
  
"Rei is badly bruised internally from the kicking the rouge Eva had done. Toji's neck muscles and nerves are damaged from the chocking then decapitation of his Evangelion. And Hikari, the forced opening of her Eva's chest armor plates caused the nerve links from the Eva to send massive pain to her system. With her weaker frame the doctors said that it was fortunate that her synch rate was so low or she would not have survived. As for Kensuke, he was not so lucky, the link between him and his Eva had stayed connected throughout the ordeal and he felt every bit of the beating Eva-01 gave him. Most of his joints were severely damaged and he can never pilot again, or do anything that would strain his body." They turned at the voice and saw George standing behind them, it was he who had spoken.  
  
"Oh...Kensuke." Shinji slumped down but George grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up.  
  
"Godamn it Shinji, you've got to realize that some things are unavoidable."  
  
"Unavoidable? I'm the one who attacked Eva-04...me." Shinji said bitterly.  
  
"And as I'm sure Asuka has told you, if you didn't, it would have resulted in all of our deaths. Asuka, me, the others in that room," George pointed at the glass "everyone in Tokyo-Three, Japan, the world! All of these people, dead."  
  
"It was brutal, the way I dismantled him." Shinji said.  
  
"Your Eva was out of control at the time, do you deny that?" George  
  
"No, but I was the pilot! I should have been able to-" Shinji  
  
"What about Kensuke? Could he control his Eva as it kicked his girlfriend?" George shot.  
  
Shinji didn't have a reply. Asuka remained silent but she wrapped her hand around his and squeezed. George's phone rang and he flipped it open.  
  
"Yes?" he listened. "What!? Now!? Impossible! Yes, I be there shortly." He turned to the two. "Get ready." He said and ran out of the room.  
  
"For what?" Asuka yelled after him. The alarms went off. "Holly shit, already!?" Asuka gasped.  
  
"It's been less than a day!" Shinji yelled and they both bolted after George. They entered command central and found everyone on red alert. They spotted the Colonel, the Doctor and George by the commander's box and ran up to them. "Angel!?" Shinji demanded.  
  
"Yes, the strongest one thus far." Akagi said, pointing to the monitor next to her. Shinji and Asuka looked and saw a rectangular shaped Angel floating through the skies of Tokyo-Three, it was shredding all the defense forces Nerv had sent out and the energy and At Field readings were higher than ever.  
  
"Well, let's launch!" Asuka said.  
  
George looked sadly at her, "Asuka, we only have one Evangelion capable of engaging in combat."  
  
Asuka asked which one and the officers turned to Shinji.  
  
"No...he has to go out alone?" she said.  
  
"There's no other choice Asuka." Misato said.  
  
"Let me go with him! Unit-02 can't be that bad off!"  
  
"Unit-02 is currently incapable of doing anything more that regenerating." Akagi stated.  
  
Asuka opened her mouth but Shinji stopped her. "It's fine Asuka, don't worry about me."  
  
She stared into his face, grabbed his collar and pulled him up close, "You better come back in one-piece Ikari, I'm not through with you yet!" with that she kissed him rather fiercely and Shinji was rather surprised, and embarrassed but he soon got into it.  
  
They separated and Shinji nodded and ran towards the locker room. The bridge was left staring at the spectacle that was before them.  
  
"Well, Mr. Anderson, looks like someone's been keeping things out of the reports." Misato said.  
  
George looked away and decided to join Asuka by Maya's station and watched as Shinji was inserted into his Eva and then launched. The Angel was mowing down the city defenses when it saw a giant purple blur shoot out of a shaft. It turned and fired several beams at it, which the Eva dodged. Unit-01 landed and rolled behind an armament building and grabbed one of the new spears they tried out a few days ago. Flourishing it, Shinji advanced on the enemy. His spear work was flawless and never ceasing. One fluid motion as he swung the blade everywhere, taking the Angel off balance. The bridge personnel were impressed.  
  
George smiled "So he has taken my training to heart, very good."  
  
Asuka heard him. "You mean the midnight ones?"  
  
George looked at her. "So he finally told you, good." He returned his gaze to the screen. 'Be careful Shinji,' he thought 'Zeruel, The Angel of Might. He is the 'Arm of God', a warrior Angel, even I am not guaranteed a victory in a fight with him. He is pure strength, a force to be reckoned with.'  
  
Shinji continued to slice and stab at the Angel who had to block with its ribbon like arms, as it was not fast enough to dodge them. Shinji attempted a powerful thrust but the Angel smacked it away and its other arm shot out and hit the Eva's core. Shinji went down and the Angel continued to repeat hit that same spot again and again. The Eva was pinned down.  
  
"Shinji! Get up!" Asuka yelled. Unit-01 was still being beaten, the Angel raised its arms for a powerful smash when Unit-01's eyes glowed yellow and the jaws dropped, revealing rows of red teeth. With a roar it reached up and grabbed the Angel's face and forced it to the ground. Its arms flailed around so the Eva tore them off. The Angel emitted a loud screech and tried to shoot a beam at Unit-01. It jerked its head sideways at the last moment and the beam shot pasted it, it began to smash and crush the Angel by striking it again and again. The Angel stopped its movement and Unit-01 took it and threw it into a hill. Roaring once again, it leaped up and landed on top of the fallen Angel, and proceeds to devour it.  
  
"It's...eating the Angel!" Misato gasped.  
  
The bridge all turned away except for Commander Ikari, the Eva eats every last bit of the Angel and stood up. It opened its chest armor and revealed a bright red orb in the center. .  
  
"A S2 organ!" Akagi exclaimed. "Impossible." The Eva roared in triumph and deactivated.  
  
"Retrieve Unit-01 and put it under high security lock and is not to be touched without my authorization." The Commander ordered and left with the Sub-Commander.  
  
Everyone continued to stare at the screen of the now silent Unit-01. "Oh Shinji..." Asuka said.  
  
A/N: Chapter 11 is here now, enjoy. The end is at hand. Sorry folks but the original Ch. 11 was deleted and this is rewritten from memory. It's not as good but I tried. Next Chapter: Violation of the Mind, The Fifteen has Come 


	12. Violation of the Mind, The Fifteen has C...

Story: Evangelion, The Children of Humanity: Guardian Angel Chapter 12: Violation of the Mind, The Fifteen has Come  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Evangelion and its characters. All I own are my own characters and the plot. I'm just a fan ok? Not making any profits here so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Here's chapter twelfth.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////  
  
SEELE 7: Ikari! What is this!?  
  
SEELE 3: Only the prototype should have an S2 Engine! We did not allow the creation of this god! This is blasphemy!  
  
Gendo: It was unexpected.  
  
SEELE 1: Humans held the Fruit of Wisdom, Angels, the Fruit of Life. Evangelion Unit-01 now possesses both. Therefore it has achieved the ultimate life form. Ikari, this is unacceptable.  
  
Gendo: What of Unit-U?  
  
SEELE 9: That was an experiment carried out under our orders. Furthermore Unit-U lacks the Fruit of Wisdom.  
  
Gendo: I see, is that because the pilot is not a human?  
  
SEELE 1: Not your problem Ikari. Just do what we tell you to do.  
  
SEELE 4: The price of betrayal is death Ikari!  
  
SEELE 8: Do not fail us.  
  
Gendo: Understood.  
  
They fade, only Gendo remains.  
  
Gendo: Fools...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////  
  
Asuka and Shinji sat in the hospital room that looked over the room of their friends. Their vitals have improved and there were currently doctors checking over them. The two watched, hopeful that their friends would wake. The doctors left moments later and informed them that they could expect their friend s to revive within these two days. They were heartened by this news and continued their wait.  
  
Back at central command, the entire staff was running hundreds of tests on Eva Unit-01 and its newly acquired S2 organ. While most of the crew concentrated their efforts on this, a small team led by Kasuragi took up the task of regenerating the few Units that were still capable of functioning. Units-00 & 05 were heavily damaged and would take a while before they would be operational again. There was no hope for Unit-04, the infected unit. It was completely destroyed by Unit-01 and the pilot was permanently crippled. Even without those problems the commander would have ordered it to be destroyed just in case the Angel still existed. Units-02 and U just needed a day of recovery before they would be at battle condition. Unit-01 was placed under heavy lock and quarantined.  
  
"So only two Evas to work with." Misato said. "If the last three Angels are anything like the past few ones we will not last."  
  
"True, Asuka and George won't be able to hold them off if they are." Hyuga said from his station.  
  
Misato looked over the Eva units from the control room, the red and black units looked fine, the others looked like they'd been bashed around with by a giant kid with anger problems. Sighing, she went to consult Ritsuko on how to proceed with Unit-00 and 05's regeneration.  
  
George stood on top of a building looking over Tokyo-Three, the wind swept his coat and hair around but he did not move. He continued to scan over the city.  
  
"Soon, three more, then it will begin. I must find a way to prevent it." He said to himself.  
  
He turned and jumped down from the high-rise building and landed on his feet in the street. There was no one around, the last two fights had decimated the city and most of its inhabitants had moved away. George walked the lonely streets, wondering when the last three of his kind will show.  
  
Back at the hospital, Asuka and Shinji were in the same place they were in since this afternoon. Asuka had fallen asleep in her chair but Shinji was wide awake, and think about that last fight. He had felt it again, that rage, as if there was something inside him...inside him and the Eva, that was out of control. And it scared him, on many occasions it had manifested itself and proved to be a terrifying force to reckon with. He thought about when it caused his Eva to rip Unit-04 apart...no. He didn't want to think about that. He got up and left for the lounge to get a soda and take his mind off that. He stood in front of the machine and made his selection. Rather that go back he decided to stay in the lounge for a while. He sat on the couch sipping his drink and staring at the TV but he was not taking any of it in.  
  
"Shinji? Are you ok?" He turned and saw Asuka standing at the door. She sat down next to him.  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to stretch my legs." Asuka put her hand on his leg and asked him if he would like to go back now. He went with her. They returned to their seats and looked at their friends for signs of consciousness. They found none so they made themselves comfortable and fell asleep in their chairs. Shinji could hear people talking and was still semi-asleep. He stirred for a while but finally got up to see what was going on. Through the glass he could see a bunch of doctors and nurses checking over his friends, two of whom were awake!  
  
"Asuka! Wake up!" he yelled shaking her. "Asuka! Rei and Hikari are awake!"  
  
Asuka mumbled something and rolled over to the other side, then suddenly, as if she realized what he had said, she jumped up.  
  
"They are!?" she yelled, running to the window.  
  
Shinji came up next to her and they both looked at the room. Rei and Hikari were sitting up on their beds and were being mobbed by the nurses in there. The doctors were checking over the two other children and one injected a vial of yellow liquid into Kensuke's arm. Rei noticed their visitors and smiled at them. She motioned to Hikari and pointed at the glass, Hikari looked and she too smiled and waved at them. They waved back and laughed, delighted. The medical staff came out and said that the two girls were cleared for release that day and Toji would be taken out of intensive care. Kensuke however, was still unconscious and his situation did not improve. Everyone's mood darkened at the news but at the same time, also happy for the girls. Rei, Hikari, and Toji were transferred to a room for normal patients and the two visitors, with a last look at Kensuke, Shinji followed.  
  
"Rei! Hikari! Oh we missed you! How're you two feeling?" Asuka yelled and gathered them in a hug.  
  
"We're ok. How are Toji and Kensuke?" Rei asked.  
  
"Toji is improving so the doctors put him here instead, but Kensuke...last we heard he wasn't doing too well."  
  
Rei looked saddened and turned away. The others didn't say anything, what could they say? Hikari decided to change the subject.  
  
"How come I don't see George?" she asked.  
  
"You're right! I haven't seen him since Shinji got back!" Asuka exclaimed.  
  
"Back? From what?" Rei asked.  
  
Asuka and Shinji filled them in on the last Angel attack. The two recently awoken girls were surprised that one would appear that fast, the very next day in fact!  
  
"So is another one coming soon?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Don't know." Shinji said.  
  
He was at the next bed seeing how Toji was. His neck had come purple bruises but other than that he just seemed to be asleep.  
  
"But they are speeding up. One could hit within today."  
  
The alarms went off.  
  
"Damn! I'm cursed!" Shinji yelled.  
  
He and Asuka headed for the command center after telling the two girls not to worry.  
  
"Where the hell is George!?" Misato demanded when the two pilots arrived.  
  
Panting, Asuka told her she had no idea. The computer could not locate him either.  
  
"What the fuck!? Target Missing!? Where is the Fourth Child!" Misato raged.  
  
"We have no choice, until he is found, launch Eva Unit-02." Gendo said.  
  
"I-" Shinji began.  
  
"Eva Unit-01 will not launch for now. However, get suited up just in case."  
  
The pilots left for the lockers. The bridge turned its attention to the Angel on the screen, a large bird shaped light that floated in orbit.  
  
"How will the Eva fight that?" Makato asked.  
  
"Let Asuka try a long range Positron rifle." Misato instructed.  
  
Eva-02 launched and grabbed a rifle from an armament building. She crouched behind another building and took aim, before she could fire a beam of light shot down from the Angel in orbit.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Asuka screamed.  
  
She fired wildly, doing damage to the city rather than the Angel.  
  
"ASUKA!" Shinji yelled, hearing her scream. "Damnit, father let me go!"  
  
Gendo remained silent.  
  
"Please father! I beg you, let me help Asuka!" he cried.  
  
Gendo knew he had no choice. 'Damn, where is George?' he thought.  
  
"It seems we're out of options. Unit-01, launch and retrieve the Lance of Longinus from Terminal Dogma." He ordered.  
  
The bridge crew, or rather the ones that knew about the lance looked at him.  
  
"Sir! The lance? Are you positive?" Misato asked.  
  
"Do it." He said.  
  
Fuyuzuki leaned down. "The old men will skin you for this."  
  
"I'm not bothered by the ideas of those old fools." He retorted.  
  
"I have a plan."  
  
The sub-commander stood up. "Don't you always..."  
  
Shinji and his Eva were lowered into Terminal Dogma, all the while Shinji tried to reassure Asuka that he was coming.  
  
"SHINJI! AHHHH! ITS....AHHHH!!! MY MIND!!" she screamed. "HELP ME SHINJI!"  
  
"I'm COMING ASUKA! HOLD ON!" he yelled back. "HURRY MISATO!" he yelled to the Colonel.  
  
His Eva reached the bottom and he hopped off the crane and headed towards the giant figure.  
  
"What the hell is...father, what have you done?" he said as he saw the form of Lilith impaled on the cross.  
  
But he had no time. Seizing the shaft, he pulled it out of the giant's chest and hurried back to the launch pad. Asuka was in intense pain, not physically, but from the flood of memories going through her mind. She yelled and cried and was shaking uncontrollably. Shinji yelled franticly over the com that he was coming.  
  
"SHINJI! HELP ME! IT HURTS!!! MAMA!!!" she yelled as the images of her mother's suicide surfaced. "FLUCH, DEN ER VERLETZT! ER RAUBT MEINEN VERSTAND!!!"  
  
"What the..." Aoba said from his consol, "Ma'am! There is another pattern blue heading straight for HQ at 120mph!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Misato yelled and looked at the screen.  
  
Shinji and Unit-01 arrived soon and he aimed and threw that lance at the Angel with all his might. It escaped earth's atmosphere and shot through the Angel, destroying it. Just then both pattern blue targets on Aoba's screen disappeared.  
  
"Must have been a malfunction..." the Colonel said. Shinji ran to the red Eva on the floor.  
  
"Asuka! Speak to me! Are you all right!?" he yelled picking her Eva up.  
  
"S..Shinji..." he heard, and then crying.  
  
Shinji cut everything off from Nerv and left his plug to get Asuka out of hers. He manually ejected her plug and opened the hatch.  
  
"Oh god...Asuka!" he yelled as he saw her in a fetal position in the pilot seat. Shaking and crying. He climbed in and lifted her up and out of the plug and onto the street. He held her head against his chest and let her cry into it. At command central, the staff was stunned by the attacks employed by the latest Angel. None of them did anything when Shinji cut the feed off, and let the two pilots have some time. They put their efforts into calculating where the lance had shot off to or if it was possible to retrieve it. Shinji sat there on the pavement, with Asuka holding on to him like a drowning person would life buoy. He did what he could for her but he knew that when it came to the mind, she was on her own. But she had been there for him when he was dealing with emotional difficulties, if nothing else, he would at least keep her company. He looked up and saw...George?  
  
George was on a hill overlooking the city when he heard the alarms and was rushing towards Nerv when he froze.  
  
'This...I can feel it.' He thought.  
  
He turned around and felt a presence in the shadows of the night.  
  
"You're here Michael, as expected." A voice said.  
  
A boy around the other pilots' age, with white hair and dressed in a school uniform stepped out from behind a tree. George looked at him.  
  
"Tabris, what a surprise." George said.  
  
The boy smiled. "Michael! Dear friend, where have you been these last eighteen years? Chasing after little brats again?" he asked, his grin widening.  
  
"No, I have come to protect those children. For almost two decades I have been waiting for this time to come. I won't allow you or SEELE to get their way!" George said clenching his fists.  
  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot! Michael, the great Guardian Angel of Children, Angel of Miracles." The boy sneered "The one who is like God, patron angel of policemen, guide for souls seeking heaven, the chief over the dominion order of virtues, angel of repentance, righteousness, ruler of the fourth heaven and conqueror of Satan!" George remained silent. "What's wrong Michael? Forgetting your past exploits?" the boy mocked, then it dawned on him. "Oh, I see. You are worried about the Children aren't you?"  
  
George continued to stare at the boy, "Are you the fifteenth?"  
  
The boy smiled. "No, that would be Arael. He should be in orbit right now."  
  
George looked up and saw a beam of light shoot towards the city. He saw a glimpse of a red giant, his heart jumped.  
  
"Asuka!" he turned and was gonna fly towards it when a AT Field appeared in front of him.  
  
He looked behind him and saw Tabris zooming at him, he shot to the side and kicked him in the back as he rushed past.  
  
"Heh heh heh, you think you can defeat one of the seventeen divine messengers of God that easily?" the boy said, recovering in mid air.  
  
"What? But you said-" George began.  
  
"I am the seventeenth. The Angel of Free Will." He said grinning at his opponent's shock.  
  
An Eva roared.  
  
"Asuka!" George tried to head the other way again but Tabris extended his AT Field again.  
  
"Damn you!" George yelled, unleashing his own AT Field.  
  
Tabris was throw back and George sped out of there. Tabris got up and brushed the blood on his mouth off. He looked at the retreating form of George.  
  
"You will not succeed Michael, defy heaven's will and your fate is sealed."  
  
George flew towards Nerv as fast as he could but he saw Shinji in Unit-01 appear with...the Lance of Longinus!?  
  
"What? Ikari has the scared lance!?" George gasped.  
  
Eva-01 aimed and threw the lance, George watch as the lance broke through the sky and impale the Angel. It exploded and the lance kept going on and on. George realized that with the Angel gone, Nerv might notice his pattern blue signal so he quickly landed. He ran the way to where he though the Evas were and finally found them at last.  
  
Shinji saw George running towards him, "George!" he yelled.  
  
George reached their position and knelt down to see how Asuka was.  
  
"Shinji, oh I'm sorry! How is she?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know." Shinji said looking at her face. Asuka was staring ahead of her with a blank look, her arms still around Shinji. "She went through a lot, that last Angel used a psychic attack on her. She had relive some pretty bad memories I think."  
  
George sank to the floor next to the two. "Shinji...I'm really sorry." He said, his head towards the floor. "I should've been there."  
  
"Where were you?" Shinji asked, he didn't sound angry.  
  
"I heard the sirens and was rushing here, but I was detained for a while." George answered.  
  
"By...?" George looked up, he didn't know how he could explain to Shinji.  
  
"Shinji...do...you, believe that there are many kinds of Angels, and that not all of them are out to destroy humanity?"  
  
"I haven't thought about it before, why?" Shinji asked.  
  
George looked at Asuka, then at Shinji.  
  
"Shinji, I..." he told Shinji the truth about himself.  
  
"WHAT!? YOU'RE AN ANGEL!?" Shinji shrieked. Asuka rolled her head to the side and looked at George.  
  
"Shinji I'm sorry for not telling you but-" George began.  
  
"You are one of them!? Those monsters!?" Shinji continued to yell.  
  
George looked back down to the floor, "We're...not all the same Shinji."  
  
Shinji set Asuka aside and stood up, he glared at his guardian, then he swung a punch at him. George fell back from the blow and looked up at the child's face, full of anger.  
  
"Shinji...don't..." Asuka said putting a hand on his leg.  
  
"Asuka!" Shinji said and turned to the redhead on the floor. "How do you feel now?" he asked.  
  
"Shinji...I...please...don't fight with..." she mumbled. Shinji bent down and picked her up in his arms. He glared at the man in front of him. He turned and ran towards Nerv with Asuka in his arms.  
  
George lay on the floor next to the two Evas, he looked up at the stars and sighed. "Somehow, I don't think I deserved that..."  
  
A/N: Chapter 12 is here now, enjoy. The end is at hand. By the way, what Asuka said in German during the attack was: "Damn it hurts! It's raping my mind!" Next Chapter: Rei's passion and the death of the sixteenth. 


	13. Rei’s passion and the death of the sixte...

Story: Evangelion, The Children of Humanity: Guardian Angel Chapter 13: Rei's passion and the death of the sixteenth.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Evangelion and its characters. All I own are my own characters and the plot. I'm just a fan ok? Not making any profits here so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Here's chapter thirteen.  
  
Shinji carried Asuka back to Nerv and straight to the infirmary. She was quartered with Rei and Hikari and Shinji hoped that the arrangement would help her get better. The three children stayed had up to accompany Asuka. Rei and Hikari were cleared to leave any time but they felt that they should remain to help Asuka out, and they both wanted to stay with their boyfriends. Shinji stayed by Asuka's bed all the time. Since bring her here he hasn't left to do anything except use the restroom. Asuka's eyes were open and she was awake, but she just stared at the ceiling blankly. Shinji knew that she was confronting her demons and was frustrated that he could not really help that much. He held her hand while he sat on the chair and spoke to her as if she was speaking back. Sometimes he would feel her grip on his hand tighten when he said certain things, he was hopeful that this means that she could hear him. Rei and Hikari couldn't do much so they cared for their boyfriends while telling Shinji to call whenever he or Asuka needed anything. Hikari was sitting on Toji's bed, wiping a damp cloth over his forehead. She sighed and looked over at Asuka's bed, Shinji hadn't moved. Hikari worried about what this would do to Shinji, he hasn't eaten in a day nor has he slept. She walked over to the bed,  
  
"Shinji, you should eat something. Let's go down to the hospital cafeteria."  
  
"No thank you." Shinji replied without looking. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"Asuka wouldn't want to see you like this..."  
  
"I said I'm fine Hikari."  
  
She did not press him and turned around to go find Rei.  
  
Rei looked through the window of her former room. The only one still in there now was Kensuke. She pressed her hand against the glass and stared at his unconscious form. She was not allowed in the intensive care room so she couldn't even get close to her love. As she looked at him, she felt a strange sensation in her eyes and then she felt liquid dripping from them.  
  
'Tears?' she thought. 'Am I crying?' Hikari came in at this moment and saw this scene in front of her.  
  
"Rei..."  
  
Rei turned and brushed away the tears. "Hikari, what is it?"  
  
Hikari looked at her for a minute, "Nothing, just came to see how you and Kensuke were."  
  
She stepped into the room and looked through the window. "Still nothing?" Rei shook her head.  
  
"Rei, don't worry." She said, putting an arm over Rei's shoulder "I'm sure Kensuke will be fine soon, he's just a bit exhausted." Rei nodded and let Hikari guide her out to the lounge.  
  
The bridge staff has returned to the task of regenerating the Evas and now had four Evas ready for action. Hikari's Unit-05 and Toji's Unit-03 were still in bad shape. Also, of the four usable Evas, two had no pilots. Asuka couldn't pilot in her condition, and George was still nowhere to be found. Section-Two agents have been sent to find him but have turned up nothing.  
  
"Where is that boy?" Misato said looking over the S-2 reports. "No one can just vanish like that."  
  
Gendo and Fuyuzuki were at their usual place and the Sub-Commander asked, "Ikari, what has happened to the Guardian?"  
  
"Unknown, this is unexpected."  
  
"Should we find a new one for the children?"  
  
"No, it is pointless at this stage."  
  
"Ah of course, only two left. Your plan is coming to fruition."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"I have also heard that the old men have completed most of their Eva series, if they attack us..."  
  
"It will be too late by then for them to do anything." They spoke no more.  
  
The Angel sirens blared. The bridge was in chaos at yet another attack.  
  
"SHIT! Summon pilots Ikari and Ayanami!" the Colonel ordered.  
  
Rei answered her phone, "Yes, I heard the alarm, I will be there soon." She hung up and said goodbye to Hikari. She went to their room to find Shinji.  
  
"Shinji, there is another Angel, we must go." Shinji did not budge.  
  
"I won't go. I'm staying with Asuka." He said.  
  
"But it is your-" she began.  
  
"I said I'm not going to pilot."  
  
Asuka's eyes left their spot on the ceiling and turned to Shinji. "Asuka?" he gasped.  
  
She stared at him and her hand griped his harder than ever before.  
  
"Asuka...you want me to go?"  
  
She didn't answer; she gripped harder and then released his hand. Her eyes reverted back to the ceiling.  
  
"Asuka, I'll go, wait for me." With that he left with Ayanami.  
  
As they went behind the hallway, a figure in a long black coat went into the room. George took up Shinji's seat and sat down next to Asuka.  
  
"Hey, how're you feeling?" he asked smiling. Her eyes stared at her new visitor.  
  
"You..." she rasped. His face fell, "Yeah...it's me."  
  
She stared at him, "You betrayed our trust..."  
  
His eyes widened, "Did I?"  
  
She blinked, "You kept something very important from us. How can we trust you?"  
  
He looked down, "How could I tell you? I...knew what my kind has done. It was impossible for you all to accept me."  
  
She didn't answer but looked at the ceiling once more. George looked at her and stood up, "I'm sorry..." he left.  
  
"Target is at the center of the city! Video link established! Transferring to main screen!"  
  
the gigantic monitor showed a golden beam of light in a circle, hovering on top of the ruined city.  
  
"Damn, that was quick, they come faster and faster." Misato said through gritted teeth. Shinji and Ayanami entered from the elevator.  
  
"Plug suit, entry plug, launch!" Akagi yelled.  
  
They nodded and went to their tasks. In five minutes two Evangelion units were launched out onto the streets of Tokyo-Three. Shinji charged and unleashed a rain of lead onto the Angel with duel handguns. Rei supplemented with a laser cannon. The Angel broke from its circle form and shot as a long beam of light towards Unit-00.  
  
"REI!"  
  
"Arg!" she yelped as the Angel penetrated her Eva's armor and began merging with it.  
  
She felt the pain as if it the Angel was merging with her, she looked and saw veins pop up all over her body. Unit-01 leaped over and grabbed the other end of the Angel and shot six shots at it from close range. It had no affect except for the Angel to attempt to stab Unit-01 and forced Shinji to move out of range.  
  
"REI!" he yelled again.  
  
"It's no good!" Akagi yelled from the bridge, "30% of the Eva has undergone Bio-Fusion!"  
  
"Rei! Abandon Unit-00!" Misato ordered.  
  
"I...I cannot." She gasped. "If it is not stopped now, the...Angel will....AHHHH!!!" she yelled in pain again. She then turned in her seat and activated the self-destruct system. "I'm sorry...good bye...Kensuke..." she whispered with a tear.  
  
"Unit-00's core has gone past critical...there's nothing we can do." Akagi announced to the bridge.  
  
"REI! DON"T DO IT!" Shinji screamed.  
  
Unit-00 grabbed the Angel with both hands and held it close. Then, it exploded in a gigantic fireball.  
  
"Rei!" Shinji yelled again.  
  
The dust and smoke cleared, there was nothing left except a large bowl shaped crevice in the earth.  
  
"No..." Shinji said. "Not her too." His Eva slumped to the floor, causing some shockwaves around. "Why can't I ever do anything for other people!" he screamed hitting the controls of his Eva.  
  
"The target...and the Eva, has gone silent." Makoto said.  
  
"The mission is over, sent a recover team to retrieve what's left of Unit- 00...and Rei." Misato ordered.  
  
Ritsuko left and Gendo followed her into the hallway.  
  
"Ready the third one doctor." He said and walked away.  
  
"Yes sir." She said and turned towards Central Dogma.  
  
A/N: Chapter 13 is here now, enjoy. The end is at hand. Next Chapter: With the Death of the Final Messenger, it all begins... 


	14. With the Death of the Final Messenger, i...

Story: Evangelion, The Children of Humanity: Guardian Angel Chapter 14: With the Death of the Final Messenger, it all begins...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Evangelion and its characters. All I own are my own characters and the plot. I'm just a fan ok? Not making any profits here so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Here's chapter fourteen.  
  
Doctor Akagi stood before a giant tank in a laboratory inside Central Dogma. She looked at all the Rei clones, floating happily in the tank. She smirked and went to a console. She selected one of the clones and it was inserted into a tube connected to the tank. Ritsuko typed a command and the tube was sealed off, the Rei clone inside looked at her with a smile. Akagi laughed and pressed 'enter' on the console. All the memories of the past two Reis began downloading into the third one.  
  
"Ikari you bastard, let see if she'll follow your orders if she remembers everything." Akagi laughed.  
  
"So, you're the reason Rei and I have grown distant..." a cold voice said.  
  
Ritsuko turned to face the Commander.  
  
"That's right, that was all my doing." She said smiling insainly.  
  
Gendo took out a pistol and cocked the trigger.  
  
"Why doctor?" he asked.  
  
She laughed hysterically. "Why!? Because Gendo, I loved you! I have done everything you asked. I would have endured anything you wanted me to endure, I have given you everything you wanted from me!" she raged. "But still, you choose that little bitch! That shadow of Yui over me! My mother was a fool, and so is her daughter!" she had her hand on the keyboard all this time and now she pressed another button.  
  
All the Reis inside the tank screamed as the pressure increased and they broke apart.  
  
"Rei!" Gendo yelped and watched as all of his clones perished.  
  
Ritsuko laughed again, "She's the only one left!" she yelled pointing at the tube with the third Rei. "And I'll be damned if she'll go with your plan from now on!"  
  
Gendo stared coldly at the woman in front of him. "Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, you have outlived your usefulness."  
  
Ritsuko laughed some more. "You decided that a long time ago you bastard. See you in hell!"  
  
Gendo raised his gun, "You go, I'll be going elsewhere with my Yui." A gunshot was the last thing Nerv's leading doctor heard before she died.  
  
"It is time." Kawrou Nagisa said, looking up at the giant pyramid that was Nerv HQ in front of him.  
  
He walked into the front door.  
  
"Hey! You-" the guard said but his head was severed by the boy's AT-Field.  
  
He proceeds through the hallways of Nerv, looking for the Evangelion cages. At the bridge, the pattern blue signal appeared and it was inside Nerv.  
  
"Confirmed! Angel has gained entrance to Headquarters! Strong AT-Field presence detected! Strongest we've ever encountered! It is proceeding straight for the Eva cages!" Aoba said.  
  
"Seal off routes 157 through 236!" Misato ordered. "And evacuate levels four and five of all non-combat personnel!"  
  
'Pathetic.' The boy thought as he continued on his way, slaying anyone who challenged him. He found his way blocked off but he smashed his way through the reinforced steel doors using his field.  
  
"Ma'am! The Angel has forced his way into the sealed off routes! It is continuing its journey to the cages!"  
  
"Damn! What would an Angel want with the Evangelions anyway!?" Misato yelled. "Fill the hallways with bakelite! What of our defense squads?"  
  
"Too late! He's at the end of the corridor, he's approaching the cages! All of our squads have been eliminated!"  
  
Kawrou entered the Eva cages and looked at the machines. "Hmmm, which one?" he pondered.  
  
He saw that two of them were damaged, he continued on to the last three Evas. Units 01, 02, and U stood there. The boy sensed a strong presence in the purple and red Evangelions and knew he would not be able to control them. He turned to Unit-U.  
  
"I sense no soul in this one...it must be the one Michael uses." He smirked and focused. The Eva came to life and broke from its restraints.  
  
"Emergency! Unit-Ultimate has activated!" Makoto yelled.  
  
"George!?" Misato demanded.  
  
"Negative! There's no pilot! Not even an entry plug!"  
  
"What!?" she exclaimed.  
  
After successfully taking control of the Evangelion, Kawrou turned and stepped off the bridge that ran across the Eva, "Come, shadow of Adam. Let us go and meet your father."  
  
The Eva smashed through the walls and descended down a service tube with Kawrou.  
  
"Report! The Angel has seized Unit-U and is descending towards Terminal Dogma!"  
  
"It's trying to establish contact with Adam!" Misato gasped.  
  
"We must not allow that to happen! Seal off every level in that service tube!" "No effect! The Angel has used the Eva to smash through all the doors! It is approaching Heaven's Door!"  
  
"No...it can't be." Misato whispered. "Third-Impact..." She leaned towards Makoto, "When it reaches the final barriar..."  
  
"Yes, I'll self-destruct the entire complex. I won't let Third-Impact occur."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, dying beside you would be an honor."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Kawrou reached the end of the shaft and had Unit-U blow open a hole for them to go through.  
  
"Ma'am! Another blue pattern detected in Terminal Dogma! Its AT-Field level is off the charts!"  
  
"Impossible! That would mean there are eighteen Angels!"  
  
Kawrou felt it and looked up to see George descending the shaft and fly into the cavern.  
  
"Have you come to stop me Michael?"  
  
"Not yet." George responded.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Tabris, look behind you." Kawrou did.  
  
"What!?" he gasped, looking at the giant white Angel impaled on the cross. "That's not Adam! That...that is Lilith!"  
  
"Correct Tabris." George said.  
  
Tabris looked at George and demanded the location of Adam.  
  
"No idea. Tabris, give up."  
  
Kawrou laughed and sent Unit-U to attack George. George's eyes glowed from behind his sunglasses. The Eva stopped and turned to grabbed Kawrou.  
  
"Arg! Michael, you will not succeed! Mankind's time is up! You are defending an absurd cause!"  
  
"No." George responded, landing on the Eva's head. "Tabris, I know humans are imperfect, but Instrumenty is not possible."  
  
"You are wrong Michael, and confused too. These Lilum are an inferior, and deeply troubled race. Look at them! They would use the same power that wiped out half their species in order to save the rest of them! How hypocritical!" The captured Angel spat.  
  
"Humans define their existence through their emotions and feelings! Happiness, joy, love, sorrow, anguish, despair, grief, hope, pain, loneness, all of that. A world without those things will not be accepted by them as reality, it will fall apart in the end!"  
  
"No...that is not true." Kawrou said.  
  
"Believe what you want." George said, turning away. "I have told you the truth."  
  
Kawrou looked at him. "You...might be correct." George turned back to face him. "Their music...yes, it is true, I think I understand now. Their music is prove of what you say." George looked at him; Kawrou began to hum a tune.  
  
"Beethoven's ninth?" George asked.  
  
Kawrou smiled. "Michael, grant me this wish." Kawrou said.  
  
"What can I do?" George asked.  
  
"I want you to end my life."  
  
George looked troubled. "I'm...how...I can't." he said. "I can't kill you in cold blood like this."  
  
Kawrou smiled, "If you want to protect the lilum you must. For that is not possible as long as one of the seventeen Angels remain undefeated." George made no reply. "Michael, it must be this way. I am destined to live forever, if you do not do it. Your ideals are wasted."  
  
George looked at his fellow Angel. "I'm sorry, Tabris. I have no choice it seems."  
  
Kawrou smiled again. "Don't be, perhaps only in death, is one truly free..."  
  
George turned away and had his Eva tightened its grip.  
  
"Colonel, one of the blue patterns has gone silent!" Aoba said.  
  
George looked back and saw the blood on his Eva's hands. "Forgive me..." he released his hold on the Eva and landed near the elevator. He proceeded back up to Nerv the normal way.  
  
"Ma'am, the other signal has disappeared too, Unit-U has deactivated." Aoba reported.  
  
"Bring us down to alert level one." The Colonel ordered. "And find out about that second signal, it has appeared too many times to be a glitch."  
  
Hikari sat next to Asuka, wondering how Rei and Shinji were. She was getting up to get herself some soda went she saw Rei being wheeled through the hallway on a stretcher.  
  
"Rei!" she yelled and ran to the bed but the nurses asked her to come back later and that she was being rushed for surgery at the moment. She stood there wondering what became of Ikari.  
  
Since exiting his Evangelion Shinji has been in the locker room under the shower. He was crying but you couldn't se it, but his sobs were loud and clear. He cursed himself for his inability at helping others. He had been a weak little boy who couldn't even protect his girlfriend from a boy two years older. He thought that he had gotten stronger when he had beaten the same boy a second time but he now realized that it was just George's doing. Yes, it was his training under that Angel that helped and he was sickened by it. How many times has he received help, from Asuka, Hikari, Rei, Toji, Kensuke, Misato, and even that Angel.  
  
"I'm a wimp..." he said bitterly with water running down his body. "A coward, a dishonest, scheming, pathetic little boy." He cried liked this for hours then dressed and went to wander the empty streets of Tokyo-Three.  
  
Asuka had been in a semi-asleep state since Shinji carried her to the hospital, she could see flashes of her life flashing in front of her and she relived the worst moments of her life. But she could've sworn that she could sometimes feel a hand gripping hers and Shinji's voice talking to her. Whenever she felt it she would hold on to that hand as tight as she could. But there were a few moments when she was more awake. She woke up and was wondering where she was when she heard Ayanami's voice. She was telling Shinji to go fight the Angel with her. 'The idiot said no!' She thought angry and looked at him. He noticed and grabbed her hand, calling her name. She gripped his hand tight and tried to form words but she felt as if that was still asleep. So she continued to squeeze his hand. He asked if she wanted him to go and she relaxed her hand and feel back into her dreams.  
  
Soon she awoke again and this time she saw George next to her bed. Remembering what he told them the night before, she looked at him. This time, her mouth worked.  
  
"You..." she managed to get out.  
  
He looked hurt but she was too angry with him. "Yeah...it's me." He said.  
  
She glared at him and said what Shinji and her felt. "You betrayed our trust..."  
  
His eyes widened, "Did I?"  
  
She blinked and continued, "You kept something very important from us. How can we trust you?"  
  
He tilted his head down, "How could I tell you?" he said quietly "I...knew what my kind has done. It was impossible for you all to accept me."  
  
She wanted to that him that not telling them in the first place was why they were mad but she felt too tired to so she didn't answer, but looked at the ceiling once more. George looked at her and stood up, "I'm sorry..." he said and left.  
  
Shinji did not feel like returning to the house in case he met George there so he decided to spend the night at Nerv. He couldn't go and face his friends now that he'd failed to save Rei. He didn't want to break it to them so he found a nice storage room and curled up on the floor.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////  
  
SEELE 1: Yes, at last. All seventeen Angels have been defeated.  
  
SEELE 5: The time has come for the beginning of the end. How long have we waited for this!  
  
SEELE 8: What of the Guardian? He has disappeared, should we be worried?  
  
SEELE 9: Forget him! The Eva series has been completed! Now we have all the elements need to construct Third-Impact, and ascend to our final evolutionary form!  
  
SEELE 10: But that traitor, Ikari, has lost the Lance of Longinus! We cannot achieve our means with Lilith now!  
  
SEELE 12: First we must take Nerv out of the hands of Ikari, and acquire Evangelion Unit-01 to use instead of Lilith!  
  
SEELE 1: Ikari, you have been a friend, a comrade, a fellow conspirator. But now is your final task, you have served our purposes.  
  
SEELE 3: Thus mankind can merge as one single entity.  
  
SEELE 4: Have the JSSDF prepared for an invasion of Nerv Headquarters, and inform the Nerv branches in China, America, Germany, Russia, and England to prepare their Magi systems to invade the Magi One at Nerv HQ.  
  
All SEELEs: Agreed.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////  
  
A/N: Chapter 14 is here now, enjoy. The end is at hand. Next Chapter: ...and ends 


	15. and ends

Story: Evangelion, The Children of Humanity: Guardian Angel Chapter 15: ...and ends  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Evangelion and its characters. All I own are my own characters and the plot. I'm just a fan ok? Not making any profits here so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Here's chapter fifteen, the final chapter of this story. Thanks to all my readers. Enjoy the ending.  
  
"So all the Angels have been defeated?" Makoto asked.  
  
The three bridge bunnies were enjoying a little snack and talking.  
  
"Yep, at least I think so. There are seventeen right?" Aoba said.  
  
"What of the other pattern we spotted so many times?" Maya asked.  
  
"Nothing, scanned the complete city and found not a trace of it."  
  
It was late, and the night shift was al that was left.  
  
"What will they do with the Evangelions? Or us?" Makoto wondered.  
  
Aoba looked at the computer that was used to monitor the status of the Evangelions.  
  
"Five Evangelions, more than enough to conquer the world." He said. "I'll bet anything that someone in the UN is thinking of that."  
  
Maya sighed "With the Angels gone, man will use the power used to defeat them on his fellow man. Only humans could sink to that level, perhaps we deserve Third-Impact." The three fell silent.  
  
Rei awoke in a hospital room, the last thing she remembered was being in her Eva and fighting the sixteenth Angel. 'I'm still alive?' she thought astounded. The Eva's self destruction should have killed her. 'I suppose I'm lucky to have survived but...' she thought for a moment. 'Could I be the third one? But no, the Commander would not have allowed the downloading of all my memories, especially those between me and Kensuke...'  
  
"Kensuke!" she gasped and got up out of the bed.  
  
Her left arm and stomach areas have been wrapped in bandages. She felt no pain and tore them off. She knew that her S2 organ, though inefficient as she was only half Angel, would have taken cared of that. She walked outside her room and went in search for the room Kensuke was in. She found the room she had shared with Hikari and peeked in. Asuka was still lying there and Hikari was sitting on her own bed with her back towards the door, reading something. Rei knew the way from there and found her way to Kensuke's room. She peered into the room through the glass and saw Kensuke still in a coma-like state. She felt pain in her heart and feared that he would not awaken. But he seemed to have heard her thoughts as his head started to roll to the sides. Rei was surprised, but regained her composure and quickly dashed to the wall and pressed the button to summon the doctor. A man in a white lab coat appeared and demanded to know what was wrong. Rei described to him what happened in the last two minutes and he rushed into the room through the 'Doctors and Nurses only' door. She watched through the glass as he examined Kensuke and talked on a walkie- talkie. Several more doctors came into the observation part of room and then entered the other room and joined the first doctor in his examination. Rei stood there, hoping for the best. The doctors seemed to be upbeat about something and they all seemed to debate on a course of action. Finally one doctor left and returned with a small bottle of yellow fluid and a needle. This they injected into Kensuke's neck and they watched. It seemed to have no effect but then Kensuke started to cough and his eyes opened slowly. His mouth opened and he seemed to be saying something. The doctors all looked at the girl through the window, this surprised her. One of them opened the door and asked her if her name was Rei. She nodded and the doctor motioned to the others. They filed out of the room and into the room Rei was in.  
  
"First word he said when he woke up was your name little girl." The first doctor said with a grin. "You can see him for a little while."  
  
They left the room to give them a little privacy and Rei ran into the room Kensuke was in. "Kensuke!" she cried and kissed him on the lips as soon as she reached him. Kensuke's eyes bulged.  
  
When Rei parted he smiled, "Just for waking up?" he asked. "Wonder what you'll do when I get up and walk."  
  
Rei gave him a look that said he was pushing it and he quickly apologized. "I'm glad that you're all right though." She said and held his hand the way she saw Auska and Shinji do all the time.  
  
They talked a bit and kissed again before the doctor came back and asked Rei to come back again later. That night, Kensuke was out of intensive care and stationed in the room with the others, Rei was also transferred into the room again. Toji had awoken and the experience he shared with Hikari when he woke up was no less romantic than Rei and Kensuke's, or so Toji claimed. Hikari and Rei filled the two boys in on what has been happening lately and they now had three things to worry about. Asuka, and the location of Shinji and George...  
  
Asuka was back in her nightmares, but this time she could no longer feel the comfort of Shinji's grip. 'Shinji, where are you?' she thought. 'How long does it take to fight an Angel?' But in truth she had no idea how much time has passed since she had Shinji leave. She whimpered as she relived the moment of the Angel's mind rape and screamed inside her head. 'I'm alone,' she thought. 'In the end, it's just me against these memories...' Suddenly she felt two pairs of hands gripping her hands, one pair for each one. She could tell they weren't Shinji's but they felt familiar somehow. Two pictures shattered the image of the bird-like Angel in front of her. Two pictures of people she knew. 'Hikari? Ayanami?' she wondered at the smiling images of her two friends. She heard words of encouragement from them and she felt clam replace the fear and anxiety. She felt her awareness heighten and the view of a ceiling came into focus, as did four heads peering down at her.  
  
"Hikari? Rei? Kensuke? And Toji?" she whispered.  
  
"Holy crap! She's awake!" someone yelled.  
  
They were sitting around Hikari's bed discussing where Shinji could have gone off to when they heard Asuka whimper. They looked at her and saw her head covered in sweat and her hands gripping the sheets on her bed. Rei and Hikari, who was closer to her, as far as their relations went anyway. Rushed over and grabbed a hand each.  
  
"It's ok Asuka, we're here for you!" Hikari said.  
  
The two boys looked on from the foot of the bed and were worried about their fellow friend and pilot.  
  
"Asuka, Ikari may be absent but we are also your friends." Rei said. "We also care for you, though maybe in a different way than he does."  
  
She opened her eyes slowly. "Hikari? Rei? Kensuke? And Toji?" she whispered.  
  
"Holy crap! She's awake!" Kensuke yelled. Rei told him to be quiet and turned back to Asuka.  
  
"You're awake." She said.  
  
Asuka opened her eyes fully and blinked a few times. "Oh...Shinji?" she mumbled.  
  
Hikari laughed a little, "No Asuka, it's us. He err...stepped out for a minute." She lied quickly.  
  
Asuka woke up fully and sat up in her bed. She scanned their faces. "You're lying." She said.  
  
"Alert! Magi systems being invade!" Makoto yelled.  
  
"Is it the Japanese Government's computer!?" The sub-commander demanded.  
  
"No! I have identified three of the five Magi systems hacking ours. They are the U.S., England, and China! Other two are still unknown, but are for sure another Magi system!"  
  
"So, it is SEELE's doing. It has begun." Fuyuzuki said.  
  
"They've taken Balthazar and Melchior! Casper is-" he stopped in mid sentence. "Casper is unaffected, it is fighting the invasion off of the other two systems." He turned to Maya, she knew more about the Magi systems, being Akagi's first assistant. She looked at him and threw him a disk.  
  
"Sempai's notes," she said sadly. "I found them when the commander ordered me to clean out her office and throw everything away. I took it home and studied it, I learned how to install the 666 type firewall." She burst out crying. "The doctor...is..." she sobbed.  
  
The screen showed that the invasion has been halted for the next 64 hours. Fuyuzuki looked at Gendo.  
  
"Good thing you had Ibuki clean her office Ikari, or the Magi would be under SEELE's control." He whispered.  
  
"Indeed." Gendo replied.  
  
"But that's just the start." The Sub-Commander continued. "They take this base by force."  
  
"Of course, deploy the defense units." He ordered.  
  
"That last Angel took out more than half of them Commander..."  
  
Gendo was silent, "Send whatever's left."  
  
Colonel Kasurigi was alerted and recalled to Nerv immediately.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////  
  
SEELE 7: Damn Ikari! He has installed a type 666 firewall. We cannot bypass that for some time.  
  
SEELE 1: We have no choice I had wanted to settle this peacefully, but... Launch the JSSDF forces! Take Nerv by force!  
  
SEELE 3: It has been done.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////  
  
Outside in the GeoFront, in the forest surrounding Nerv HQ. The JSSDF's entire force lay in waiting. Their commander received the call.  
  
"Roger that." He said and hung up. "All right men, it's show time!"  
  
The force came out of hiding and launched a full-scale attack on Nerv. They used the VTOL fighters to destroy the outer defenses and then their ground troops marched towards Nerv. Misato came onto the bridge and was told of the situation.  
  
"If they invade us and try to take the Evas, they're going to go after the children first! Have them taken from the hospital and brought here!" she ordered.  
  
"Shinji and George are missing!" Aoba yelled.  
  
"What!? Now Shinji too!?" she exclaimed, making a quick decision. "Get the others to the bridge, I'll find Shinji."  
  
"What of George?" Aoba asked.  
  
"He's gone missing for some time now, I doubt we'll find him anyway." She muttered, she pulled out her Colt-45 and checked the clip. Then she ran out the door.  
  
The children were in the hospital room talking, Asuka had told them what George had revealed.  
  
"He's an Angel!?" Toji gasped.  
  
"I can't believe it." Hikari said, shocked.  
  
Rei said nothing for a minute, then, "I knew."  
  
The other four looked at her. "How!?"  
  
"When we were still in that intensive care ward, I woke up for a second and saw George through the window. He had his shirt and coat off and he was examining a wound on his chest." She explained. "I then saw it fade right away and heal. Only an S2 organ is capable of that. Like Evas and Angels."  
  
They thought about that. "So...was he one of the seventeen?" Hikari wondered aloud.  
  
"All seventeen angels have been defeated already." They looked at the door and saw Makoto.  
  
"What!?" they yelled. He related recent events and told them of the emergency.  
  
"What about Shinji!?" Auska demanded.  
  
"The Colonel has gone looking for him." He answered. "We must hurry to the bridge, there's no time!"  
  
They heard an explosion from far away and they hurriedly followed Makoto. They arrived at the bridge and were ordered to go change into plug suits and pilot the Evangelions to fight off the invaders. Kensuke was to remain on the bridge.  
  
"Rei, come with me." Gendo ordered. So Asuka, Hikari, and Toji launched out to confront the air, sea, and ground forces. Gendo had Fuyuzuki take command of the bridge.  
  
"Yes, of course. Give my regards to Yui." He said.  
  
Kensuke looked over at them. 'Where's he taking her?' he thought.  
  
Aoba handed a handgun to him, "Here kid, if they get all the way into here..."  
  
Kensuke nodded, but he snuck out while the crew was preoccupied with the Evangelion's launch sequence. Gendo led Rei down the way to Terminal Dogma. He then turned and asked her.  
  
"Do you remember your purpose?"  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"Then are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"I am not your doll, I will not do this." She said.  
  
Gendo smirked, "I didn't think you would."  
  
With that he smacked his hand across her head. She was knocked out. He undressed her and carried her body in front of the giant Lilith. He placed her on the floor and took the glove off his right hand, he looked at the embryo of the Angel known as Adam embedded in his palm.  
  
"At last, Yui and I can be together." He lowered his hand towards Rei but he heard something and his right arm was in pain. "Arg!" he looked and saw blood all over his shoulder, he looked behind him and saw Kensuke running towards him, a gun in his hand.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" he yelled.  
  
"Foolish child!" Gendo screamed and whipped out his pistol.  
  
He fired but Kensuke, who has played war games for half his life, instantly rolled to the side and dodged it. Gendo aimed again but someone grabbed him from behind and pulled at his arm. "Rei!" he gasped and she clawed at his face.  
  
"AHH!" he yelled and smacked her again with the butt of his handgun, she collapsed once again.  
  
"Bastard!" He turned and looked down the barrel of Kensuke's gun.  
  
'So Yui, I've failed.' He thought.  
  
Kensuke fired. He looked down at the body of the commander of Nerv. 'Oh boy...I killed the Commander.' He thought. He shoved that aside and ran to Rei's side  
  
"Rei..." But because of the long-term effects of the injuries from his last Eva fight, his body couldn't handle the stress from run down here and then the 'battle'. He collapsed next to his love.  
  
Meanwhile, the three Evangelions launched and fought furiously against the JSSDF forces. Toji and Hikari's Evas still weren't fully recovered and were a little clumsy in their movements. Asuka's piloting ability and synch ratio were a bit low because her mind was still effected from the fifteen Angel attack and her worrying about Shinji. They still however, managed to destroy the air and sea forces but most of the ground troops had stormed inside Nerv already.  
  
"Shit!" Asuka said.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////  
  
SEELE 6: Accursed Evangelions, they are not worth the trouble.  
  
SEELE 10: We only need the purple one...the others are irrelevant.  
  
SEELE 1: In that case, have the Eva series dispose of them.  
  
SEELE 9: Yes.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////  
  
An N2 mine was shot towards the GeoFront from the JSSDF's fleet on the coast of Japan. It blew in the top of the GeoFront and a rain of Missiles rained on top of the GeoFront, Nerv HQ, and the three Evangelions. The pilots were not worried about that, they had 200 plates of fortified armor protecting them. What did worry them were the things they saw in the sky above the hole. Nine black planes flew over the new open top of the GeoFront, from the bottom of each plan, a white, winged creature dropped down and flew towards Nerv.  
  
"Holly shit, those are Evas!" Toji yelled.  
  
"Well then, each of us will just have take down three of them." Asuka said counting the number of Evas descending.  
  
"Be careful, we only have five minutes of energy left..." Toji warned.  
  
"Plenty." Asuka said and pulled out her Prog. Knife.  
  
The solders have penetrated six of Nerv's levels and have slaughtered everyone in those levels, resisting or not.  
  
"Sir!" Aoba said. "They have reached-"  
  
The left side of the command center exploded in and troops poured in.  
  
"-The command center!" Aoba finished, and hit the floor along with Maya and Makoto.  
  
The two men pulled out their Ak-47s while Maya continued with the Evas' operation controls. Sub-Commander Fuyuzuki ducked along with them and he too pulled out a handgun.  
  
"Well, it's been a while." He said as he cocked the trigger and fired from behind the consoles the three bridge bunnies usually worked. Aoba and Makoto followed suit.  
  
The troops just inside the entrance of HQ were scanning the area when they saw a figure approach the entrance.  
  
"Sir!" a soldier said to his partner and they fired on him. Orange hexagons appeared where the bullets hit and ricocheted off. "What the hell!?" they gasped.  
  
The figure in the long black coat was holding a giant weapon, a spear or something they thought. The figure approached and they fired again, it did nothing. The boy slashed and they fell to the floor, missing their heads. He continued on and annihilated every solder he met the same way, sometimes killing whole groups with his AT-Field.  
  
"Sir! Mega AT-Field energy level and blue pattern detected!" Maya said from her place on the floor." She had pulled one of the laptops down and did her part on that.  
  
"It can't be an Angel?" Makoto said looking from behind her shoulders and reloading his rifle.  
  
"I don't know," she said and patched up the cameras in that sector. "It's George!" she yelled.  
  
"No...he's the blue pattern we detected all those times!?" Aoba yelled as he pulled down to reload also.  
  
"Looks like it," she said. "It also looks like he's fighting the solders with us."  
  
"Well then I don't give a damn what the hell he is!" Aoba said and he jumped up and fired.  
  
George slashed his way through the corridors and met up with Colonel Kasuragi, who was pinned down by a squad of troops. She was shot in the shoulder and thigh and had loss a lot blood. After George killed the solders he rushed over to her  
  
"Colonel?" he asked picking her up with one arm. "Are you going to make it?"  
  
She looked at him; she was very weak. "You...Angel?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You...on whose side?" she asked.  
  
"I just want to protect the children." he said.  
  
"You want to help...Shinji?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good..." she said "Then go find him...I've already checked the upper levels..." she gave him a communicator and then fainted. He laid her down and covered her with his coat.  
  
"Yes Colonel, rest assured, I will." He went on his way. Killing more troops as his rage intensified.  
  
Shinji had heard the gunfire and explosions. He curled up into a ball and waited for death to come. He was not kept waiting for long, a band of five solders came in the storage room.  
  
"We've found the third child, commencing execution." one solder reported into his com-link. "Sorry kid. Just doing my job." He said, aiming his Desert Eagle. Bullets whizzed by and the solder jerked and dropped dead.  
  
His four companions turned. A boy dressed in black had two MAC10 Ingrams in his hands was standing in the doorway. They brought up their M-16s but he killed them before they could fire. Shinji looked up.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!?" he yelled at him.  
  
George stowed his guns and picked up his Dragon Blade from the floor. He grabbed the boy with his other hand and dragged him out with the intention of taking him to the Eva cages.  
  
"Hey! Let go of me!" Shinji yelled.  
  
"We are going to the Eva cages." George said, still dragging him along.  
  
"I don't want to pilot Eva!" he yelled and struggled.  
  
George slammed him against the wall. "Look at this hallway Shinji!" he yelled.  
  
Shinji looked, it was covered in blood and there were bodies everywhere.  
  
"This is the final fight! If SEELE gets their hands on Unit-01, they'll start Third-Impact!"  
  
"And wouldn't you like that!" Shinji yelled. "I know you're an Angel! Of course you want Third-Impact!"  
  
"The reason I've come here is to try and stop Third-Impact!" George shouted.  
  
"Liar! That's what Angels want! To kill us all!"  
  
George let him go, "I told you, you cannot judge us all based on a few examples." He said. "SEELE has probably deployed their Eva series! Toji, Hikari, and Asuka are fighting them now! But are going against three to nine odds."  
  
Shinji looked away. "I won't be much help." He said. "I can't help or protect others. Since you say you want to help, why don't you go."  
  
George smacked him across the head. "Where do you think I'm going!?" he yelled. "You are hopeless, fine! Sit here and watch everyone die, including Asuka!" He turned and ran down the hallways. Shinji slumped on the floor and looked at the blood and bodies.  
  
George ran towards the cages but some of the routes were blocked off or destroyed. He called up the bridge on the communicator Misato gave him. Maya answered.  
  
"Lt. Ibuki! I'm cut off from the cages! I need to get to Unit-U!"  
  
"Did you find Shinji?"  
  
"Yeah, he's safe, but he won't do anything. I need to go help Hikari and the others!"  
  
"You're right, the SEELE Evas have taken Hikari out already! Asuka and Toji won't last too much longer."  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Oh right, about the route...it's no good!. The only way is to head to the command center and go from here!"  
  
"Then that's what I'll do."  
  
"We have a large force at the bottom level of the commander center pinning us down! You can't get through!"  
  
"Hell yes I can!"  
  
Maya's computer showed a large At-Field outside the commander center. They heard the solders scream and the gunfire stopped.  
  
"Oh my god..." Makoto said as he looked down from his firing position.  
  
Aoba looked and gasped. They stood up.  
  
"What are you two doing!" Fuyuzuki yelled, "Get down or you'll be shot!"  
  
Aoba turned his head to look at the Sub-Commander, "Sir, all the enemy solders are dead. They're a mess on the walls and floors now..."  
  
Kozo stood up and looked. The scene was horrific, George stood in the middle of where the solders had been and there were body parts and blood spreading out in a circle pattern around him. He looked up at them and flew up to them.  
  
"Which way?" he asked. The men were shocked to see him first kill of that many people in such a gruesome fashion, then fly up in front of them. Maya pointed to the door George had used before with the other pilots.  
  
"The locker room? That path is still open?"  
  
She checked her computer. "Yes."  
  
Without another word he flew towards the door and went right through it. The three men looked after him and then at each other. "B...back to ...work." Fuyuzuki said.  
  
Asuka, Toji and Hikari were battling the Eva series. As soon as they landed the Evas attacked with their double bladed weapons. The three pilot were unarmed except for their Prog. Knifes. Asuka had pulled hers out and stabbed it into one of the Eva's head. It screamed and Asuka took the blade it dropped and fought with that. Hikari was slashing with her knife and had slashed a deep cut across the chest of one of the Evas. It roared and swung its blade up and cut her Eva's left arm off. She screamed and another Eva came behind her and changed its blade into a Lance of Longinus.  
  
"What?" Asuka said noticing it. "That thing looks fami...OH SHIT, HIKARI!" she yelled.  
  
Too late, the Eva pierced Hikari's in the back and threw her away. She landed in a lake far away from the base.  
  
"Hikari!" Toji yelled and he charged at the Eva that did it.  
  
He came up behind it and grabbing it's upper and lower jaws forced it to split open. It slumped and dropped its weapon, Toji picked up the replica lance. He stabbed the Eva Hikari had slashed and kicked it off the lance. Asuka tried to change her blade into its lance form but she didn't know how. An Eva came up in front of her and thrust its blade at her face. She held hers up and the blades were locked. They pushed but another Eva came up to her side and slashed, forcing her to let go of the blade and roll to the side. Toji came up next to her and the remaining Evas circled them.  
  
"Six against two, not good." Toji said to her.  
  
"Where the fuck is that useless baka Shinji!?" she yelled.  
  
"And George." Toji added.  
  
The Evas flew up into the air and all six of them dived at Toji's Eva. He held his lance up but the six lances the Evas had was too much and Toji's Eva lost its head and arms in the ensuing slaughter.  
  
"Toji!" Asuka yelled.  
  
The green Eva was down, Asuka was on her own.  
  
"Oh...not good." She said. The Evas circled her again and they grinned with their nasty looking red lips. The ground opened up in front of the pyramid and a black Evangelion shot out, Dragon Blade in hand.  
  
"About time..." Asuka said.  
  
George got to the cages and found his Eva. He boarded and activated it.  
  
"Maya, could you-" he began.  
  
"Done." she said.  
  
The giant version of the Dragon Blade was lowered by a crane to the Eva and George took it. The Eva was then moved to catapult 1 and launched, right in front of Nerv. George shot out and saw Asuka trapped and the other two Evas destroyed.  
  
"Bastards." He said and landed slashing down one of the Evas and splitting it in half.  
  
He killed another one and they backed down few steps. George rushed to the red Eva.  
  
"I'm glad to see you." Asuka said.  
  
"Really?" George said with a grin.  
  
"Yep, we'll deal with your heritage later, it's kick ass time!"  
  
"Then come and take the two Ingrams from my Eva's thigh armor."  
  
She took the guns and cocked them.  
  
"Let's rock!" She said.  
  
Unit-U dashed forward and applied its blade, taking three Evas at once. Asuka took on the other two and fired the automatics at them.  
  
"Go for their S2 engines!" George yelled.  
  
"OK!" Asuka answered and fired at their chests. They staggered.  
  
George blocked a lance from one of the Evas and knocked it away, slashing at another right after. One of the Evas broke off the attack and joined the two that were attacking Asuka.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" he said and fired his thruster, he flew at the Eva and grabbed it by the neck and threw it at the two Evas he was fighting a moment ago.  
  
He landed in front of Unit-02. One of the Evas threw its lance at Unit-02, George saw it coming, and he dashed in front of her and threw up his field.  
  
"Asuka, tell the others I'm sorry for not telling them." He said and pushed her out of the way as the lance broke through his AT-Field and pierced his Eva's head.  
  
"GEORGE!" she screamed. The Dragon Blade fell from his hands and Unit-U fell backwards.  
  
The defeated Evas reactivated and regenerated the damage done to them. The Evas then lifted up and threw the other eight spears at it, piercing the rest of Unit-U, and its S2. Asuka lay on the floor stunned. They then landed and tore Unit-U apart, each trying to get at its S2 engine. One Eva got to it and tore it out with its teeth and swallowed it. The other Evas continued to tear the dead Eva apart and devoured it.  
  
"Oh god..." Asuka whimpered and crawled backwards, away from the feeding frenzy. The Evas grinned as they licked the meat off the bones and skull of Unit-U. Then they remembered about Unit-02 and they turned towards it.  
  
The four bridge officers, the only ones left alive at Nerv except Shinji, and they promptly threw up at the scene. The three bridge operators had reactivated their normal consoles and were working as usual.  
  
Maya yelled into the P.A. system, "Shinji! Ge...George is dead!" Shinji snapped up as he heard the words. "He died fighting to help us! He, an Angel! What's your excuse for sitting here on your cowardly ass!" she yelled. "Toji and Hikari are have also been defeated, if you do nothing Asuka is finished!"  
  
Shinji's mind was going fast, 'He..? He couldn't have! He was a Angel, he wouldn't die trying to help us.' But his mind flashed with images of the past two months with George. Since their first meeting in the alley, the school, Nerv, their new home, and all the good times they've had. And he thought, 'never once did he do anything accept try and be a good caretaker and friend. 'and Shinji realized his mistake.  
  
"I'm the worst of scum." He said and got up and ran towards the cages. He didn't even have to go far, Unit-01 activated and punched through the walls and smashed its way to where Shinji was.  
  
"Again?" he said. "How does it keep doing that?" the hatch opened and he climbed into the entry plug. He felt a strong presence in the plug. And the smell...it was familiar. A memory of a brow haired women picking him up flashed. "Mother!?" he yelled. He heard her laugh.  
  
[Yes my child, I have been with you all along.]  
  
Mother...I missed you.  
  
[Don't worry, I'm here. You want to save your love? That red headed girl?]  
  
Yes, I do.  
  
[Then let's go, I will help you...]  
  
The Eva series advanced on Unit-02. Asuka saw no reason to resist, her power reserves were at 25 seconds, even George had been slain, and that Shinji still wasn't here. She sighed  
  
"Where are you when I really need you?" she said and closed her eyes.  
  
The ground rumbled and she opened them again. The Nerv pyramid exploded in a wall of light and Eva Unit-01 emerged from it, with a pair of orange and gold wings. The Eva series growled and turned to face this new opponent. Eva-01 looked at the remains of Unit-U and the bodies of Unit-03 and 05. Both it and its pilot roared and it raised its right hand.  
  
"Shinji...you've come..." Asuka said.  
  
"Sir! A large object approaching from outer space!" Makoto announced.  
  
"Oh lord...the original Lance of Longinus!" Fuyuzuki gasped.  
  
The lance shot towards Unit-01 and stopped in front of it. It took hold of the lance and looked down at the Eva series. They bared they teeth and flew up at it.  
  
"You will pay." Shinji said. Eva-01 spun the lance and engaged the nine Evas in midair.  
  
"Shinji!" Asuka yelled. "You're here!"  
  
"That's right," he said grinning despite the fighting he was doing at the same time. "Not going to let these bastards eat my girlfriend and then destroy the world now am I?"  
  
She laughed. Shinji saw an opening and struck at one of the Evas, the Lance went through its chest and came out the back, its S2 stuck to the prongs. The Eva went silent and Shinji flung it and the destroyed S2 to the ground below. He continued to fight the eight Evas. They broke off and flew some distance from it. They turned and threw their replica lances.  
  
"Not me," Shinji said. "Not going to work on me." He put up his AT-Field. The Evas grinned. But the fake lances couldn't get through. "These fakes..." he said and expanded it even more. "Are no match." The lances dissolved into dust.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////  
  
SEELE 1: NO! THE REPLICA LANCES! THEY WERE NECESSARY FOR THE CEREMONY!  
  
SEELE 8: We have failed...  
  
SEELE 6: The Human Instrumentally Project is wasted.  
  
SEELE 4: Keel, it is finished. Over, the chance is lost.  
  
SEELE 9: Mankind is doomed.  
  
SEELE 12: Let us dissolve, there is no purpose to SEELE anymore.  
  
SEELE 10: Yes, we'll return to our countries and live however long we can.  
  
SEELE 2: All that consent, say aye!  
  
All SEELEs except SEELE 1: AYE!  
  
SEELE 1: NO! WE CAN NOT, WE HAVE-  
  
SEELE 3: Failed.  
  
SEELE 5: The dream is over Keel.  
  
SEELE 7: Perfection is out of our reach, we have no choice. It's been a pleasure Keel.  
  
All SEELEs except 1 fade.  
  
SEELE 1: NO! COME BACK! WE CAN STILL... The black monolith disappears and an old man with some crazy headgear appears.  
  
Keel: Fools! They give up too easily! Eva series, my faithful servants! DESTROY UNIT-01!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////  
  
The Evas reengage Unit-01 and bit at it. It easily punctures all of their S2 engines and slashes their bodies to pieces. That done, he flew over to Units-03 and 05 and picked them up. He brought them before Unit-02 and landed. Shinji and Asuka exits their Evas and rescue Hikari and Toji from their mangled Units. They lay their two friends on the ground.  
  
"Hey guys, how are you?" Shinji asked.  
  
Hikari opened her eyes "Is it over?"  
  
"Yeah, Shinji kicked their ass." Asuka said.  
  
"Oh man...I feel horrible." Toji said.  
  
"Well, it's over. You can relax now." Shinji said.  
  
"What's that?" Toji asked pointing at the Lance of Longinus. "Looks like the things those Evas used."  
  
Shinji told him that it was the original one. Hikari looked to the side and gasped. "And what's that!?" She pointed at the bones and remaining pieces of armor of Unit-U.  
  
"That's...was...Unit-U." Asuka said quietly.  
  
Toji's eyes widened. "Was George in it?"  
  
Shinji nodded. "And was he with us, in the end?" Toji asked.  
  
"He died defending us against the Eva series." Asuka said angrily at him.  
  
"I thought that he was-"  
  
"You cannot judge all based on a few examples." Shinji said. "I learned that too late..."  
  
They fell silent. Hikari looked up at the Evas. "What will they do with them?"  
  
Asuka looked at what she was staring at. "You're right, that's a lot of power..."  
  
Shinji looked at Unit-01 and climbed inside. "Shinji?" Asuka asked.  
  
Mother, I-  
  
[I already know.]  
  
I'm sorry, but-  
  
[I understand Shinji, don't worry. I'll always be inside your heart.]  
  
Goodbye...mom.  
  
[Goodbye Shinji, take care of her.]  
  
I will...  
  
Unit-01 rose and threw the Lance of Longinus into space once more. It then took the other three Units and threw them into the lake.  
  
"Shinji!" Asuka yelled. "What the hell!?"  
  
Hikari grabbed her arm. "Asuka, even if he doesn't destroy it, the government will just take it from you and use it to wage wars on other countries."  
  
Asuka gritted her teeth and turned away. Shinji climbed out of Unit-01 and ran towards his friends.  
  
"DOWN!!" he yelled.  
  
Unit-01 jumped in the lake along with the other three Evas and the lake exploded.  
  
"I'm sorry about Unit-02 Asuka..." Shinji said.  
  
She lay her head against his shoulders, "Don't be."  
  
Rei woke in a large carven, surrounded by LCL.  
  
"Huh...?" she got up slowly, pain racked her head.  
  
She looked around and saw the bodies of Commander Ikari and Kensuke.  
  
"Kensuke!" she gasped and rolled him on his back.  
  
He had blood all over him and she was terrified. She checked him but found no holes or any kind of injury. She then looked at Gendo's body, he had been shot twice. One of those was at point-blank range to the head. It was his blood on Kensuke's clothes. Rei shook Kensuke but he was out cold. She went to put her clothes back on and then remembered that the Commander had a phone on him. She rummaged through his pockets and found it. She dialed the number that would be answered by the command center.  
  
"Nerv." Aoba answered.  
  
"This is pilot Ayanami." Rei said.  
  
"Oh Rei!" he said. "Where are you? Where's the commander?"  
  
"The commander is dead, and both the Sixth Child and I are wounded."  
  
"There's no one left except the other pilots and four of us at the bridge. The fighting is over, we won." He said. "But Makoto will come over with a medical pack, where's your location?"  
  
"Terminal Dogma." She said.  
  
"He's coming."  
  
The four bridge officers watched as Shinji destroyed the Evas series. They cheered went he broke the replica lances and killed the rest of them.  
  
"He did it!" Maya yelled. "Its over at last!"  
  
They then saw him rescue the others, then he did something weird. He reentered Unit-01 and had it return the original Lance of Longinus into orbit. Then he disposed the other Nerv Eva units in the lake. The pilot exited and Unit-01 jumped in the lake by itself.  
  
"What's going on?" Maya asked. The lake exploded and the computers monitoring the Evangelion units shut down.  
  
"Why did he..." Makoto began.  
  
"He knew what would become of them once this was over." Aoba said. "He did not want them used for war."  
  
"In that case..." Maya said and looked at the Sub-Commander, he nodded. "Yes sir," she said. "Deleting all files on the Evangelion on the Magi and back- up drives. Also, the storage locker for spare parts for the Evas will self- destruct in one minute."  
  
"Are there any files on paper?" Makoto asked.  
  
"In Dr. Akagi and Commander Ikari's office yes."  
  
Aoba was about to go and destroy them went the phone on the consoles rang. He picked up. "Nerv."  
  
"This is pilot Ayanami."  
  
One week later...  
  
"Hurry up Shinji." Asuka yelled. The Children were back at their house. The attack on Nerv had been all SEELE's planning and the Japanese Government had made a pubic apology to Nerv and the families of the victims. The U.N. had blamed everything on Commander Ikari and the SEELE comity. Since Gendo was dead, the official story being that he was killed by one of the JSSDF solders. (Fuyuzuki had kindly left out the actual death cause and the boy who had fired the killing shot.) They tried to track down the members of SEELE but found only one. Keel was mentally disrupted when they found him and he spent the rest of his days in a mental institute. It was also decided that the Children were to be given the house they had shared with George as a gift for their troubles, as well as a nice paycheck for their services. At the moment they were changing into their black suits to go to a funeral ceremony for all who died in the battle. Everyone who was killed by the JSSDF was named and had their name engraved on a memorial wall, the JSSDF solders themselves were also remembered as just doing what they were ordered to. Most of them had met their fate at George's hands. George himself was also named as a pilot who died in combat. Shinji and the others had found the entry plug still embedded in the spine of Unit-U. They found what was left of the body inside and had it buried in another cemetery, this was only visited by the six children and the four officers that witness his death. Unexpectedly, Colonel Kasurigi had also turned up at his grave; they had thought her dead. All of the children had scars from the Angel Wars, physical or psychological. Nerv was disbanded and the Remaining personnel were transferred to other Japanese organizations, all except Kozo Fuyuzuki who had retired to his home out in the country. The world never learned the truth about how close they all came to total destruction, had it not been for the desperate defense put up by the men and women at Nerv, and the children that saved mankind, at cost to their peace of mind. Thus, the world remembered the young heroes of the Angels War, as the Children of Humanity.  
  
A/N: Chapter 15 is completed, thus the end of this fiction. Some of you hated it, some of you liked it. Please drop a kind word and I might see you again. Good-bye. 


	16. Epilogue

Story: Evangelion, The Children of Humanity: Guardian Angel Epilogue: Children's Future  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Evangelion and its characters. All I own are my own characters and the plot. So in layman's terms...Please don't sue me! I have nothing!  
  
A/N: I had planned to end this story with chapter 15. But I suddenly wanted to write about the future of the children. And George is making a short appearance. (wink) (He is an Angel, he can't die completely can he?)  
  
Year-2028  
  
Shinji walks in the door of the house they've been living in for almost thirteen years. He kicks off his shoes and flops on the couch.  
  
"Asuka-chan, I'm home." He called.  
  
A red-haired woman comes downstairs, dressed in a red business suit. She stopped in front of him and tapped her foot.  
  
"Well?" she asked, glaring at her husband.  
  
The man before her sinks into his seat. "Uh-Asuka...I had...overtime! I had to get the...speech ready for our next demonstration next week!"  
  
The woman bend down and brought her face right in front of his, "And why didn't you call me?" she asked stressing each syllable.  
  
"I...um..forgot..." Shinji whimpered. She grabbed his right ear and lifted him up.  
  
"Baka! I was worried sick! You don't show up when work's over and you drag yourself in three hours later and you never bothered to call!" she yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry!" he screamed "I swear I'll call next time I have to stay late! Please don't hurt me! Mercy!"  
  
She glared at him and let him go. "Hump! I think I'll be nice this time. Next time however..." she didn't need to finish that sentence. "Now, go and get the bath ready for me! And after that I want a massage!"  
  
"Yes dear!" he said and sprinted up the staircase to their room.  
  
Asuka stood where she was and giggled. A brown-haired woman in a schoolteacher's attire came out of the kitchen. "Nice one Auska." She laughed.  
  
She grinned. "I've gotta show him who's in charge every now and then don't I?"  
  
"Yeah, but you don't have to treat him like your bitch." A man said. Asuka looked towards the front door and saw Kensuke walking in. With Rei helping him steady himself. "You already have him whipped like a horse."  
  
Rei took this time to tease her husband. "And are you Aida-kun?" she purred.  
  
"Well...uh..." he stammered. Looking into his wife's red-eyed glare. 'She's been hanging around Asuka way too much.' He thought.  
  
"Hmmm?" she pressed. Applying more force to her grip on his arm.  
  
"Yes Rei-chan!" He said. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She helped him to their room and came back down for a chat with the other ladies.  
  
"Men, so easy to control." Asuka said and laughed. Hikari and Rei joined in.  
  
"So how's Mr. Big shot computer programmer and his artist wife doing?" Asuka asked looking at Rei.  
  
"I'm feeling uninspired lately and haven't made anything in months." Rei smiled. "Aida-kun is almost done with some 'top-secret' project for a solder training program. He can't tell me much about it though, at least not until it is finished."  
  
Since the end of the Angel Wars, the children finished their education and went on to get jobs that they enjoyed, and did not involve risking their lives. Shinji Ikari, hero of the last battle of the war, became the director of the Angel Wars Museum in Tokyo-Two. He married Asuka Lange Sohryu three years ago and she works as the manager for the Japanese branch of a German clothing designing company. Aida Kensuke, who suffered the worse physical damage from the war, worked for many different countries. He was the main engineer and programmer for a firm that creates software for military uses. He married Rei Ayanami who doesn't officially have a job but instead, paints paintings which many people have praised as works of art and have bought them at very high prices. She paints of the feelings she felt during the war in a wide variety of colors. Rei had told him the truth regarding herself before their marriage and he never blamed her. As far as he was concerned, she was still the woman he loved.  
  
Hikari Horiki on the other hand, is the principle of the high school. The one they attended during the war was destroyed by the battle between Eva Unit-01 and the Fourteenth Angel, it was rebuilt one year later. Her fiancé, Toji Suzuhara is the P.E. coach of the high school, and the envy of all the other male teachers because of the bentos his future wife makes for him everyday. They still remained in the house they had once shared with George, only difference is the UN had removed the armory as it had been Nerv issued weapons that were stored there and it seemed unnecessary. Everything else was the same, the gym the house, everything. They had long since locked the door to George's room and it had not been touched since the last and only time they went in after his death. Asuka had found a letter on his table. In it, George expressed his apology to them all and wished that they would enjoy their lives to their fullest. He also left them what money he had been given by Nerv for his job as a pilot and guardian. His black Hummer was shared between the Children but they also had several small cars of their own. One of their most valued possessions was a tape given to them by a fellow student at their former high school who was in the video production class. It was a video recording of their concert together and they often gather around the living room and play it back over and over again. It was the last happy day they had spent with their guardian and since they had no pictures of him, that was it.  
  
The three women continued their conversation until Shinji called Asuka up for her bath and massage. After which Toji came home from a basketball game against Tokyo-Two high and the six friends had dinner together. So their lives went well, they had no worries about financial problems. The money Nerv and George left them with plus their regular pay was more than enough to live on. They owned the house they lived in and were only concerned with their work, friends, and each other.  
  
Toji and Hikari held their wedding a week later and all the surviving members of the former Nerv had attended. Misato Kasuragi had married Makoto and they both work for another UN organization. Misato was the one responsible for destroying Terminal Dogma and burying the last Angel with it. Maya and Aoba were happily single and each held jobs that were less stressful than what they had done back at Nerv. Fuyuzuki also ventured out from his retreat out in the country to congratulate them.  
  
After the wedding, the six friends remained in the church the ceremony was held at to rest. They were about to go home went all the doors blew open and a gust blew in. A bright light flashed and they saw the form of a dark- haired man in silvery battle armor and a pair of beautiful white wings. He carried a large Green Dragon Blade and was smiling at them.  
  
"George...?" Shinji gasped.  
  
The Angel nodded and said these words. "Congratulations children, you have grown, and for that I am proud and happy for you all...enjoy your lives...you are still young..." he smiled again and the red orb on his chest grew bright and he disappeared.  
  
The six former Eva pilots sat stunned at the incident and it was several moments before they recovered.  
  
"Was..that..." Asuka whispered.  
  
"Yeah...isn't he dead?" Shinji said.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Rei said. "From what I saw, even if it was George, he was only here to wish us well." The six poured six cups of champagne left over from the wedding, George's favorite drink on earth, and toasted him.  
  
Up in another world, Michael, The Angel of Miracles stepped through a pair of giant doors.  
  
"You miss them?" a voice asked.  
  
Michael turned and saw his friend Tabris, The Angel of Free Will in a sweeping white robe. A handsome looking man with silvery white hair and ruby red eyes.  
  
"Indeed I do Tabris." Michael said. "But my business in that word has ended, I must stay here and do my job."  
  
Tabris smiled, "A visit never hurts though."  
  
"I suppose not." Michael answered, "But can you keep this little visit quiet?"  
  
Tabris laughed. "The Angel of Miracles sneaking out!? It is humorous, but don't worry, I won't speak of it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Of course. But Michael, there's been something that I've been thinking about..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Of your time on earth, I was the only Angel you personally killed, you were more than capable of handling the others why didn't you?"  
  
"Well my friend, my goal was to help them become stronger." Michael said. "I was mostly pushing them in the right direction, but not to do the tasks for them. Now Shinji has overcome his self-doubt and depression, and the others have grown as well. I dealt with you myself because the others were all hospitalized at the time, I was the only one who could, it was nothing personal."  
  
"I see, so are you proud of your handy work?" Tabris asked.  
  
Michael looked back at the door, "Yes, I'm happy I could help them."  
  
Tabris smiled and the two Angels walked together towards a giant throne, from which a light shined so brightly, that only an Angel could look into it.  
  
A/N: This time truly, it is finished. Hope you enjoyed the ending. Goodbye. ^-^ 


End file.
